Attached
by Syrae
Summary: Complete. Harm and Mac take on a assignment that will change their lives for the better...Yeah, it's a HarmMac story.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: For all of you guys who are reading 'Was, is, will be', no, I haven't forgotten about that story. Just busy and I have a huge case of writers block on that one. But, here's a new story. Hope you'll like this one as well... Back with Harm and Mac...**_

* * *

_

_Somewhere in Washington DC_

_2159 hours local_

_They're arguing again. They think that I can't hear them, because of the closed doors, but I can. I really can. Almost every word of it. But I can't go down there, because if I do that, they will beat me and Noa and Noa will be in pain for a whole while. I can't let Noa be in pain. _

_I don't really like my parents. I know the bible says that I should honor them, and that is what I'm trying to do, every single day, but they aren't making it easy on me. They scream; at each other, at Noa, at me… They hit us too. Call us names. I guess it is what parents do. At least, I don't know any better than this. _

_My Mommy is going to have another baby. Her tummy is all round now. I think she looks very pretty. But my Daddy doesn't seem to think so. He tells her that they shouldn't have had us in the first place. I wish that he didn't say that. It makes me feel sad. _

_When I look at other kids, like the kids in my class at school, they laugh all the time. They can't wait for their parents to come pick them up. When school is over, there is nobody to pick us up. I keep hoping that somebody will be there though. Maybe Mommy or Daddy, or Auntie Jean. But there is nobody to pick us up. _

_The shouting has stopped now. I know it's probably only for a little while. It will start again. It always does. Noa is rolling over, I can hear her. She's still asleep. She always sleeps right through their arguing. That's because she's used to it. I think I am not used to them arguing. I'm still hoping for it to stop. _

_All of a sudden, there is banging on the door. What is going on? Why is there banging on the door in the middle of the night? I slip out of my bed and walk over to Noa's. "Noa," I whisper. "Noa, wake up." _

_She doesn't respond for a while, and I keep shaking her. Finally, she opens her eyes. "There's people downstairs. Come on." _

_Noa doesn't talk. Only to me. I don't talk either. Not much anyway. I don't really have a reason to talk. Mommy and Daddy will just tell me to be quiet anyway. Noa and I move over to the closet and hide in there. It's our hide out. Whenever my parents are fighting, we hide in there, because we don't really hear them in here. Like now. _

_It's dark in the closet. But we're used to that. I pull out our pillows and a blanket and Noa and I snuggle up very close. We're wearing only thin clothing. Most of them too small. Mommy and Daddy don't really care about clothing. When I see the kids at school with new boots and new jackets and everything, I get a little jealous. I'd like to have new boots and a new jacket, and I know Noa would like that too. But we never get it. _

_There are more voices downstairs now. I can hear them. Daddy is telling them to go away, but the woman says she's not going anywhere. She wants to know where me and Noa are. But Daddy says that we're not here. That's what Daddy always does. Tell people me and Noa are not in the house. _

_Now the voices are coming up. They're walking up the stairs. They're coming into the room now. I see the light switch being turned on. I wrap my good arm around Noa. Daddy grabbed me and left a bruise on my arm the other day. It hurts so bad that I can't use it anymore. _

_The door of the closet opens and I look up to a lady. She's about Mrs. Aldridge's age. And Mrs. Aldridge is an old lady. She smiles at us. "Gabriel and Noa?"_

_I nod. I'm not going to talk to this lady. Even though she looks nice. She's probably going to tell me to be quiet. The lady smiles again. "Why don't you come out? We're going to take a little trip." _

_Mommy and Daddy are protesting; they don't want us to go with the nice lady. But I think that I like taking a little trip. And Noa does too. So we get up, and I take Noa's hand and we follow the nice lady outside. She gives us a blanket to wrap ourselves into and that is the last thing I remember. Because the next day, I woke up in a strange place. _

* * *

Mac's apartment 

Georgetown, VA  
0647 hours local

A very irritating noise is creeping into my slumber. The telephone. I moan, pull my pillow over my head and try to ignore it. But it keeps ringing. Who could possibly be calling me at 0648 in the morning? On a Saturday no less! Rolling over, I finally pick up the phone. "Flyboy, you better have a very good reason to be calling…"

"Good morning Mac." That is definitely not Harms voice. Oh god.

"I'm sorry, Ellen. I thought you were someone else," I say, falling back in my pillows.

I can hear Ellen smile. "I gathered as much. I'm sorry to be calling you this early. What is your plan for today?"

Ellen Harrison is an old friend of mine. We met years back in college, became friends and tried to stay in touch after our ways parted after college. She's working with the Child Protective Services now, running a foster home and all. Since she's close to my place, I help her out every now and then with the kids.

"Some chores. Nothing special. Need me to come over?" I ask.

It sounds as if Ellen is hesitating to ask me. "I would like you to come over, but not for making cookies and stuff this time."

Ah, so this is serious. "What is it?"

"I'll explain as soon as you get here." She pauses. "Do you know someone who would be a great father figure?"

And of course my mind drifts to Harm. Harm would make a great father…figure. Yeah, he would. I'm sure of it. I get prove every time we have to baby-sit our godson. Makes you wonder…

"Mac?"

"Uhm, yeah, I know someone. Don't worry about that. How soon do you want me to be there?" I get out of bed and make my way over to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee. Sounds like I'm going to need it.

"As soon as you can. Not that they're awake just yet, but I don't want to take the risk of them being assaulted by the others once they do. You know how the kids can be when it comes to new ones" Ellen explains.

I nod. "Yeah, I do. Don't worry about it. See you in an hour and a half." With that, I end the conversation with Ellen and press speed dial 1. Funny; now I think about it, Harm has been on my speed dial 1 for as long as I know him.

"Mac, if that's you, you better have a very good reason to be calling me this early on a Saturday," his groggy voice comes over after a few minutes.

"Good morning to you too Flyboy," I cheerfully greet him. Harm is not a morning person, I know that, but this tactic usually works with him. The more cheerful I am, the less he is in a bad mood. "I know it's a bit early…"

"A bit early? Mac, it's not even seven yet".

I grin. "I know. Anyway, I'm sorry to be bothering you this early on your day off but there is something I need to ask you."

I can hear that he's intrigued. "What is that Marine?"

"Well…" Why am I suddenly hesitant to ask him? I ask Harm things all the time. Why would this be any different? "All right, here goes. You're probably going to laugh at me, but I think it's pretty important. Ellen just called me and there are new kids in the house. I don't know exactly what is going on with them but from what I could gather in three minutes, they're a special case."

"What gave that away?" Harm asks.

I open up a cabinet to grab a mug. "Well, she told me that she didn't want me to come over to make cookies and she asked me if I knew someone who would make a great father figure. Which brings me to the reason why I'm calling you this early in the morning."

Harm doesn't say anything for a while and it makes me even more nervous. God, why is it so hard to ask my best friend to come with me?

"Actually, you were the first person I thought of, because I know you will make a great Dad to your kids and all…" I take a deep breath. Geez Mackenzie, it's not as if you're proposing to him. All you're doing is asking him to come with you. "I wanted to ask you if you want to tag along."

It stays a little longer quiet on the other side of the line. "No problem, Mac. I'll be there in forty-five."

"There?" Does that mean here or at the foster home?

I can hear him grin. "At your place. Make sure you're ready."

"I always am."

Harm breaks the connection and I sigh. That wasn't too hard. Of course, I know Harm has a soft spot for abandoned kids and all. And now he's going to be here in forty-five minutes. If I want to be ready, I have to run. On the other hand, I know Harm. If he says forty-five minutes it's probably going to take him an hour to get here.

But, boy, am I in for a surprise. Due to his word, Harm shows up forty-five minutes later. I'm just pulling my hair up in a pony tail when he knocks. "Just a second!"

He shoots his Flyboy-grin at me when I open the door. "Now who's the one running late this time, Mackenzie?" he asks.

I slap his arm. "You are not funny, Harm." Looking around my apartment, I grab my purse. "I'm ready."

Harm doesn't say anything while we make it downstairs, and as always we make it to his Lexus. Don't ask me why we do this, but every time Harm and I go someplace together, we take the Lexus. Every time I need to pick up some very big… something, all I have to do is hold my hand up. I'm just lucky he likes to drive my 'Vette.

He's been with me to Ellen's foster home before, so after twenty minutes he parks the car in front of it. For some reason, it's always been the perfect house to me. White picket fence, big yard… The only thing missing to the dream picture are my own kids. And my husband.

But I'm shaken out of my reverie by Harm's hand on my arm. "Mac, if you want to see what Ellen was talking about, you'll have to come out of the car."

I shake my head and start to move. Seriously, sometimes the guy is just to right. Even for me. When we walk up to the house, I feel his always-present-when-walking hand on the small of my back. I'm so used to it, that I would feel weird when it wasn't there. Now I'm thinking about it, when did Harm and I slip into this pattern of… what kind of pattern is it anyway? We're best friends, not anything more. Even though I would like to be. But I'm afraid that Harm doesn't return the feelings I have for him, and that if he does, it will ruin what we have.

Harm has obviously pushed the doorbell, because the front door opens and reveals a little flushed Ellen. "Hey guys," she greets us. Then she looks at Harm. "Why am I not surprised to see you, Harm?"

Harm shrugs. "How 'bout I don't answer that question?" He kisses Ellen on her cheek. "It's great to see you."

"Same here," Ellen agrees and steps aside. "Come on in."

It's great to be in Ellen's house. It's a mess, having eight kids under your constant care. But I like the mess. For some odd reason it's a nice mess. Even before we make it through the hall, Harm and I are surrounded by kids. Fourteen-year-old June, twelve-year-old Carter, eleven-year-old Misha, the eight-year-old twins Terry and Peggy, six-year-old Megan, four-year-old Kyle, and two-year-old Taye.

Taye, Kyle, Terry and Carter immediately cling to Harm; especially Taye since he knows Harm will play plane with him. And Harm and I know how much he loves that. The girls guide me to the kitchen. I see that Ellen was preparing breakfast and pushing her in a chair, I take over the controls. Handing out tasks, such as setting the table, getting things cleaned up, and making sure that the guys don't get themselves too dirty before breakfast.

Half an hour later, Harm has dressed the guys, and gets down to the dining room. After breakfast, we get the three oldest kids to the dishes and Ellen takes us upstairs. The two kids who got in last night are sleeping in her bedroom. "I didn't have any other place for them," she says. "From what I've been told, they've been abused, physically and emotionally for as long as they've been living."

I nod and clench my hands into fists. Harm has about the same expression on his face as I have. He's not happy. Ellen nods. "Yeah, don't even say it. Gabriel is five and his little sister Noa is two-and-a-half." Then she pushes the door open.

Gabriel is sitting up in the bed and he looks frightened when he sees us. Noa, who had been sitting on the ground in front of the bed, is about as scared and climbs up to him. The sight of them almost breaks my heart. And what is Gabriel small! He's about as big as Kyle is, and Kyle is a good year younger than him.

Harm and I walk into the room and I carefully sit down next to them. Noa tries to make herself as small as possible and Gabriel gives me a look that pretty much says 'If-you-want-to-hurt-someone-hurt-me'. It makes me sad to see them like this. They must've been through a lot to get this way.

Harm sits down on the other end of the bed; elbows resting on his knees. I plaster a smile on my face. "Hey guys. We have some pancakes downstairs. You hungry?"

They look from me to Harm and back. Then up to Ellen and back to me again. They hesitantly nod. "Yeah?" I say. "All right then. Let's get going."

Harm and I rise again and slowly, after Gabriel helped Noa of the bed, they follow us. It's only then that I notice what they're wearing. Thin T-shirts with cottons trousers for Gabriel and a skirt for Noa. No panty hose, no socks. It's October for crying out loud! It's not that warm anymore! What were their parents thinking?

It's a pretty hard job to get Gabriel and Noa to eat something, especially when everybody else is curious as to who they are. Eventually Ellen tells June and Carter to take the smaller ones out. Taye doesn't agree with that. He clings to Harm's leg and because Harm knows what kind of fuss Taye tends to make when he can't be with Harm when he wants to, Harm lifts him in lap.

"Taye, I need you to listen to me." Taye squirms but Harm sets him straight and makes Taye look at him. "I can't play with you right now, okay? I need to discuss something with the grown-ups and I need for you to go outside and play with the rest all right? After that we can go play again."

For a moment Taye doesn't seem too happy with Harm's speech because he looks as if he wants to cry, but he obeys and goes outside. Ellen smiles a slight smile and runs a hand through her hair. "I didn't want to ask you guys this at first, but there is no other way."

She sighs and looks up to us. "I can't handle ten kids, guys. As much as I love the job and as much as I care for the kids, I can't handle two extra kids. You can see that they've been through a lot, and with June in her teens and Carter and Misha not too far behind, I'm not going to be able to pull this off. Ted is helping me as much as he can, but I already have eight kids to care for…"

Harm and I look at each other, and as always, we have a conversation without words. We know what Ellen is trying to ask us, but are we ready for that? "How long do you want us to take them?" Harm asks.

Ellen looks up, surprise visible in her eyes. "How did you know I was going to ask that?"

Harm shrugs. "Pretty obvious. We know you're doing your best Ellen, and that you want to care for them, but when you can't, you can't. End of the story isn't it?"

Is it even possible to fall in love with him more than I already have? He's so perceptive, so considerate… Okay Mackenzie, focus on the conversation.

"It's probably just for a couple of weeks. Until we've found a foster family for them. They'll get into the system, and as you know, it can take a while before they've found a family. If you guys would take them until then…"

My eyes drift to Gabriel and Noa. They're still eating, oblivious to what is going on around them. Then to Harm, who has the same thoughts as I have. "We'll do it."

Ellen seems relieved that we are willing to take care of them. "There is something you need to know though. Before you make a definite decision." She runs another hand through her hair. "Their mother, Nadine, is expecting their brother or sister in a week or two. Since they've been deprived of their rights as of yesterday night, we're going to take care of the baby."

"Which means Mac and I are going to take care of the baby."

Didn't I tell you he was perceptive? Ellen nods. "It comes with them." She looks at Gabriel and Noa. Harm looks up to me and we lock eyes as we've done a couple of times before. Three kids. His eyes tell me that he's ready for the ride if I am. We're in this together.

Again, we look up to Ellen. "We're still in."

* * *

**So, let me know... You guys want more? **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Wow, 33 reviews out of 703 hits! That's not bad for a first chapter. You guys rock!! For those of you who are wondering (something I forgot to tell you in the first chap): this story is set in early season four. Brumby just got into HQ's, he's chasing Mac, yada yada yada... All right, here's the new chap. **

* * *

Mac's apartment

Georgetown, VA

2017 hours local

God, am I exhausted. After we decided that we were going to take care of the kids, we helped Ellen clean up, and spent some time with the others before we went to the mall to spent tons of money on new outfits and diapers and everything. We got them toys; apparently the first ones they got. Arriving at the Toys 'R Us, Gabriel's and Noa's eyes got wide.

Harm took Gabriel by his hand and I took Noa in her new buggy to look at the girls' stuff. Noa was absolutely excited when we got to the dolls department. And I swear; I haven't seen so many toys in my entire life. My heart broke into a million little pieces every time I thought about what those two kids missed out for the first years of their lives. Something simple as something to play with. Clothes that actually fit and kept them warm.

When Harm and Gabriel came back, Harm was carrying one single box. When I frowned, he held it up so that I could see. It was a stuffed Elmo. From Sesame Street. That was the one toy Gabriel had picked out. Harm must've seen the questioning look in my eyes because he shrugged.

And now I'm crying. I'm crying over a stupid toy. Standing in the doorway to my guest bedroom, looking at the kids, and waiting for Harm to come back, I'm crying over all the things those two little angels never had. Things I have missed out on as well, and because of that, also things I want to give them.

I feel Harm's presence even before he's come into the apartment. I can always feel Harm's presence; it's this little thing tucked away in the back of my heart. It's like a heart beating inside my heart. And now, before he sticks the key in the lock, I know he is outside my door.

By the time we were done shopping, the kids were so tired and fussy that we took them to my place, fed them and put them to bed. After dinner Harm cleaned up, helped me clean up Gabriel and Noa and told me he was going to get some fresh clothes from his place so he could stay over. I, of course, objected, telling him that I could handle two kids in the morning. It's not that I don't like the prospect of Harm staying the night, but I'm a Marine, I've handled combat situations and all, so I should be able to handle two kids. But I like the fact that Harm is going to stay over anyway.

I don't turn around when he enters. I'm still watching the kids. Harm puts his bag by the door, drops his jacket on the chair and moves closer to me. "You okay?"

My head moves up and down, but I know Harm knows something is going on anyway. That's just the way Harm is. He's got the same thing about me as I have about him. Some kind of sense. I sniff and wipe a lost tear of my cheek. "They didn't deserve this, Harm. They didn't deserve to be treated the way they did."

Harm silently wraps his arms around me. "No Sarah, they didn't. And because they didn't, we're going to try and make things right for them again."

"We are?" I ask.

"Well, we're going to do our best and try. But we're going to have to start slowly. Little things at the time. They've been ripped from their…family if that's what you want to call it, and my guess is that they don't really trust adults."

No, not really anyway. I had guessed that. I lean back in his embrace. "Come on Marine, I'll draw you a bubble bath. And after that we're gonna get a good night sleep."

He closes the bedroom door and leads me to mine. I sit on my bed while Harm goes into the bathroom to draw me a bubble bath. With my favorite scent: rosemary. I already know that. Such a simple thing; Harm knows rosemary is my favorite scent. Chris didn't know that, John didn't know that, Dalton didn't know that… Just Harm.

A moment later he comes out of the bathroom and softly caresses my head. "Bath is ready. I'm in the living room if you need me, all right?"

I look up to him and smile. "Thank you," I whisper.

He nods and softly closes the door behind him on his way out. Considerate, as always. When I step into my bath, it's exactly the temperature I want it to be. Closing my eyes, I let the day's event pass through and I relax. Harm and I are going to help these kids. I'm not sure yet how we are going to, but we are. Taking little steps a time.

* * *

Mac's apartment

Georgetown, VA

0314 hours local

It's in the middle of the night that I wake up. Gabriel. Throwing the covers off, I run to the other room and turn on the lights. Another nightmare. Quickly I gather him in my arms and start to rock him back and forth.

It started after two days. I don't know what started it, but for some reason he started to have nightmares. And dragged Noa into it with him. I just know she'll wake up in a minute, sobbing uncontrollably and shaking. Where is Harm?

Just as I am about to call for him, Harm walks into the room over to Noa's bed and picks her up in his arms. We've found out that as soon she hears Harm's voice, she won't start to scream like Gabriel. At least, that is what has worked for now.

Gabriel has woken up now and is crying, burying his head in my chest. "It's all right, Gabe," I whisper, rubbing his back. "It's all right. You're gonna be just fine…"

They've been with us for almost a week now, and we're slowly starting to gain their trust. Not that they've started to talk yet, but they seem pretty much comfortable when Harm and I are around. Harm and I had taken the week off to get the kids a little used to us. To go do normal family things like going to the park, shopping, playing board games and stuff.

We've been to their old school, which we've found out, is on the other side of town, and asked Ellen if it was okay to transfer them to a school closer to HQ's. Because Harm and I are their temporary guardians, it was. After the weekend they'll be going to school and kindergarten and we'll probably slip into a normal pattern.

The Admiral wasn't happy when he found out what Harm and I had done and that we both wanted the week off. His two senior staff members moving into the same apartment to take care of kids that aren't even their own. But when we explained that we couldn't stand by and watch those two kids get kicked around, he just looked at us. "You and your sense of justice," he mumbled. "Fine, take the week off. Do what you have to do".

Gabriel is slowly settling back in to go to sleep. One last caress over his head, one last kiss and Harm and I walk back to our bedroom, crawling under the covers as soon as we can. "I hope this is the only time they'll wake up tonight," Harm mumbles.

I softly chuckle. "What are the odds?"

"Don't remind me. And with the baby coming, we _will_ be up more than once a night." He turns his head to me.

I look at him. "We'll take turns, all right? Go back to sleep Harm, we have to go back to work in the morning."

He grunts, goes to lie on his side and turns off the lights. "Night, Mac."

"Night, Harm." There is no question where I will wake up tomorrow morning. Wrapped up in his arms. That is the last thought I have before I fall asleep again.

* * *

**Well, keep the reviews up!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I need to correct something before I start off with the next chap. I said in chapter two that Gabe was going off to school. He's not. He should be off to kindergarten and Noa to day care. I fixed it, just so you know. **

**Thank you for all the kind reviews guys. Still, I had over 2000 hits, and only eighteen of you left something (something I'm very grateful for.) Anyway, here's the next chap. Hope you like it. **

* * *

Mac's apartment

Georgetown, VA  
2013 hours local

Harm's POV

I pull the door to the kids' bedroom close behind me and walk over to the couch. Sarah looks up to me and smiles. "That's fast."

"They were beat." I sink down in the seat next to her. Today was the first day the kids went to kindergarten and day care. Completely worn out, of course. Just like Sarah and me. I never thought that taking care of two little kids would be this demanding.

Sarah takes a sip of her coffee and plays with the pen in her hand. "You think that they liked it?"

Gabe seemed a little down when we went to pick him up. I'm not sure, honestly. "I don't know," I admit. "I mean, they've been neglected by their real parents, and now we're putting them in day care and kindergarten. They could easily think that we're trying to get rid of them as well."

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking." A stray of hair falls before her eyes and she pushes it back. When I started to think of her as Sarah, I have no idea, but now I know for sure it fits her better then Mac. Mac is the totally professional Marine I work with; Sarah the woman who is sitting next to me on the couch, worrying about the kids in the bedroom.

Her eyes meet mine. "We're gonna have a problem with the rooms next week, Harm."

Yep, we are. I nod. "Yeah, I know."

"We really need to look for something else. Even if it's just for the time being." She puts her pen down. "I was thinking that we could sublet both of the apartments and rent a house somewhere. They need a back yard to play in."

Suddenly, I have the perfect idea. I jump up so unexpectedly, that Sarah almost chokes in her sip. She frowns. "What?"

"I have the perfect house for us." Grabbing the phone from the table, I dial a familiar number. The phone rings twice before someone picks it up.

"Burnett Residence."

I grin. "Hey Mom, it's me."

Needless to say that I have to keep the phone away from my ear before I turn deaf. "Darling! How are you?"

"Great Mom, thanks. Listen, is Frank around? I need to ask him something."

She's disappointed that I won't talk to her, I'm well aware of that, but I really need to get Frank's permission for what I'm about to do. If he approves, that is. "Of course, honey. Nothing serious, I hope?"

I shake my head. "Nope, nothing serious. Nothing that you have to worry about, that is."

"Hello Harm," comes Frank's voice over the phone. He actually sounds happy to hear my voice. "Your Mom tells me that there was something you needed to ask me?"

Sarah is giving me a confused look. She obviously doesn't understand why I called my Mom and Frank. I wink at her. "There is. Do you guys still own that house up in Rosslyn?"

Frank built a house in Rosslyn about a year ago, so that he and Mom didn't have to worry about a place to stay when they are in town. Frank used it a couple of times last year, but when the both of them are in La Jolla, the house is empty.

"Yes," Frank says. "Why do you ask?"

"Is it okay if I use it for a while?"

The both of them are confused, just like Sarah, but for different reasons. "I guess so. Why do you need it?"

How do you explain to your parents that you're living with your partner from work to take care of two (soon to be, three) neglected kids? Well, there is one simple explanation. The truth. Mom will probably freak out, though.

I start to twist Sarah's pen between my fingers. "Are the two of you sitting down?" When they confirm, I continue. "About ten days ago, a friend of Sarah and me, called. I told you about her, Ellen Harrison? The friend who has a foster home? Anyway, they put two extra kids in her care, but since Ellen already has eight kids to take care of, she asked us if we would look after the other two for the time being. At least until CPS has found a family for them."

It's complete silent on the other end of the line, so I opt to go on. Probably the safest thing to do; knowing Mom. "We've been staying at Sarah's apartment for the past week, but the place is kind of small for four. Especially since the baby can be born anytime now."

Damn, that came out wrong. Get your foot out of your mouth, Hammer. But Mom heard me. "A baby? Harmon Rabb Jr., what have you been holding out on me?"

Sarah starts to laugh when she hears the tone of my moms voice and puts the phone on speaker. "Mom…" I try to interrupt without success.

"You and this… Sarah are expecting a baby, and you haven't told me? What in the world is wrong with you? Are you going to get married?"

I roll my eyes at Sarah, who is really having trouble keeping her laughter suppressed. "Mom, will you slow down? That came out wrong. Mac and I are…"

Nope, no success either. "You and Mac? I thought you and Sarah were having a baby? You're not cheating on your girlfriend, or fiancée or whatever she is to you, are you Harmon?"

I made one stupid comment, and now I won't live it down. Why am I so completely capable of delivering perfect closing arguments in court, but do I have trouble saying the right things to my mother? I really don't get myself.

"Mom, slow down and listen to me, okay? First, I'm not cheating on anyone. I don't even have a girlfriend, I'm not engaged to anyone, and I'm not married either. Second, Sarah and Mac are one and the same person. Third: what I was trying to say about the baby came out wrong. Well, it didn't come out wrong, you understood wrong. The thing is, Gabe and Noa's mom is almost nine months pregnant with number three, and since they don't have any rights anymore, and Sarah and I already have Gabe and Noa, we're going to take care of their baby sibling too. That's all, okay?"

It stays quiet for a while. "Well son, it looks like you can use the house a whole lot better than we can right now."

Thank you for someone with a little reason. Didn't I say that Mom was going to freak out? "Are you sure it's no trouble? I mean, I might change a couple of things here and there…"

Franks starts to laugh. Why is everybody laughing at me? I'm being totally serious here. "Harm, the house is barely furnished. Do with it whatever you want. Your Mom didn't finish decorating. And all I've needed while I'm over there is a bed. You've got enough room to set up a nursery, give both of the kids their own room, have a play room and an office. I'll send a check to cover the expenses."

He's going to do what? "Frank, you don't have to do that. We're perfectly capable…"

"Harmon, will you please shut up? The house needs to be finished, and I was going to pay for that anyway, since it's _my_ house, so now that you're finishing up, I'm sending you a check. Understood?"

Sarah is staring at the telephone now. She can't believe it anymore then I can. "Are you really sure?"

"I'm really sure. Do you have a key?"

I'm supposed to have a key somewhere, yes. "I believe so."

"Use it. From now on, the house is all yours."

God, thank you for such wonderful parents. Thank you for stepfathers. Thank you for a whole lot of other things. "Thank you, Frank."

I thought I had it all covered, but apparently, my mother thinks otherwise. "Harmon, have you thought about everything? Especially since you're going to take care of a baby, you're going to need a lot…"

Sarah and I went over that about three days ago. Figured that we were going to need a whole lot of stuff. For the kids and for the baby. "Yes, Mom. Sar and I went over that a couple of days ago. We're going shopping tomorrow." Had to take an extra day off for that. It better be worth it.

"Good." Now she suddenly sounds pleased. Just a moment ago she was angry with me, and now she's pleased? Am I ever going to understand women? _Do_ I want to understand women?

I sigh. "I gotta go. Thanks for letting us use the house, Frank. We'll turn it into a nice place."

Sarah shakes her head at me as I say goodbye to Mom. "He's sending us a check to cover expenses? What does he mean with that?"

Knowing Frank… I put the phone down. "That means that he's sending a lot of money to make sure the house is comfortable. Enough to make it the way we want to."

She plays with a strand of hair now and grins. "Your Mom flipped for a minute there, didn't she?"

Will someone please cut me some slack? Okay, it was a stupid thing to say, especially since I hadn't explained the whole situation yet, but do they need to drag it on? I shrug, pretending that it's no big deal. "I should've explained before I said it."

She nods and starts to gather her papers. "You should've." Then, Sarah stops cleaning up, frowning at some papers. "What is this?"

I look at them over her shoulder. "What is what?" I recognize the papers instantly. "That… that is something I was going to tell you about."

Sarah turns around to look at me. "Well? What did you want to tell me about breastfeeding?"

Good question. "Come sit." I press my hands on her shoulders to guide her over to the couch.

"What is it that you want to tell me, Harm? You're not thinking about breastfeeding the baby, are you?"

Not funny, Marine. "No," I say, "but you might." Got ya, didn't I?

Sarah stares at me, mouth open. Then she starts to smile. "Harm, I hate to burst your bubble, but I'm not the one carrying the baby. I don't know how you would have me breastfeed the baby…"

"No, actually, it's possible. Adoptive moms do it all the time." I show her what I found on the Net. "Look. There's this thing called Dompiredone that is used for moms who have had a breast reduction surgery and aren't normally able to breastfeed their baby because of nerve damage. Dompiredone makes sure that that hormone that suppresses the milk production no longer gets suppressed. They've used it for adoptive moms for a while now, so that they can breastfeed to form a bond with the baby. It's completely harmless."

Again, she stares at me. "So, what you're saying is, that if I start to take the drug, I should be able to breastfeed the baby?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

She tilts her head to the side; then shakes it in confusion. "You looked all of that up? Why, Harm?"

"I heard about it a while back, and I thought that you might like it. It's just a suggestion, Sar, I don't want to force you into anything." God, she can't think that I want to force her into breastfeeding the baby, because that is absolutely not what I want.

Apparently, she's touched that I found the time to do all this. It's no big deal to me, but if it makes her happy, then why not? "Wow, Harm. That you actually did that for me." She sits up.

I smile at her. "Yeah, well, we're not there yet. If you decide that you want to do it, and I'm only saying _if_, you need to see your doctor, tell him and he'll prescribe the right dose to you."

Okay, so it took me a couple of hours to work through all the information provided, but the smile on her face made it worth it. "You're actually giving me a chance to form a bond with the baby. What about you? How are you going to form a bond with the baby?"

"Well, if I had the tools I would've done the breastfeeding thing, but now I think that I'll just have to hug it, and sing to it, and read to it…"

Sarah reaches over and gives my hand a soft squeeze. "Thank you. I'll really think about it."

I nod. "That's all I'm asking."

She nestles her head in the crook of my neck and wraps her arm around my waist. We've gotten accustomed to this position in the past week and a half. It's strange that things can change so fast. Right now, I feel like I don't ever want to let her go.

* * *

**I hope I got it all right, Vid. Let me know what you think guys...**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: And here is chapter four! Question though: twenty guys have my story on alert, but not everyone of you guys is reviewing... Any reason for that? BTW, Mic is going to get _some_ info...**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

JAG HQ  
Falls Church, VA  
1621 hours local

That Brumby guy is really getting on my nerves now. He's been with us for a couple of weeks, and he has proven to be a total pain in the ass. Seriously. Sarah has been the one who picked him up from the airport, about two days before we got Gabe and Noa, and she has been away for two weeks total. But has that stopped him to ask her out to dinner? Several times, for that matter? I don't think so.

Sarah is over at the hospital now, with the baby, as she has been for the past couple of days. Gabe and Noa are with her.

We had hoped that everything would be okay with the baby, but unfortunately, there were some complications. Ellen called us about two days ago, telling us that the baby was born, but that something was wrong. Not terribly, but still, wrong.

Nadine fell down the stairs; they had to perform an emergency C-section on her. Considering everything she's been through, (yep, the baby is a girl, named Shireen Kyara) the baby is going pretty okay. She's a little small, and they've been paying extra attention to her for the past two days, but she seems to be doing fine.

I've been driving myself back and forth to day care and kindergarten, JAG, the hospital and home. It's exhausting. We've been busy with furnishing and renovating the house in between work and visiting the hospital and we need to be there for the kids too.

The Admiral is cutting us some slack, especially after he heard about Shireen, but I still need to do my job. Thankfully, we'll be getting some extra personnel, so my workload should decrease a bit. Sar and I are both needed at home, with the kids. Who still aren't talking, by the way. Who haven't uttered a single syllable to us in the two and a half weeks that they've been with us.

It's so damn frustrating! I want the kids to say something, anything. My brain knows that I should give it some time; they've been through a lot and everything, but still… Sarah and I were talking to Gabe's teacher the other day, and even in school he hasn't said a single word. I don't know what their parents have done to them, but the next time I see Jaime Moreno, I'll personally strangle him for treating his son and daughter the way he did!

What time is it? I hope it's time to go home, because I miss all four of them terribly. The first time I saw Shireen… I can't even describe what that felt like. She's so small and precious… She has a whole lot of dark hair; inheritance of her Mexican dad and Persian mother. A pair of light eyes, but they've turned darker brown over the past days. She's perfect. There is no other word to describe her.

"Commander?" Gunny sticks his head into my office.

"Yes, Gunny?"

He looks at my empty desk. "Are you already leaving, sir?"

It's only now that I notice that I was packing up. I've put all my files into my briefcase, cleaned up some lying around papers… I even have my cover in my hand. Where the hell have you been, Hammer? "I guess so, Gunny."

Victor nods. "You okay, sir?"

I nod. "Fine, Gunny. Just thinking." I nod again, and meet his eyes. "Was there something you wanted?"

"The Admiral would like to see you in his office, sir."

The Admiral would like to see me. As long as he doesn't dump another case on me, or sends me out of town… I'm not leaving anyone behind this time. "I'll be right there."

"Yes, sir." Victor gives me one last look before he retrieves from my office.

Hammer, get your act together, right now. If the Admiral is going to find you in this dazed state… Not that he won't understand, but when at work, you need to concentrate on work. Not on a woman and three kids in a hospital.

Tiner tells me that the Admiral is expecting me, so I walk right in, only to notice Mic sitting in Sarah's chair. Okay, that's not fair. It's not Sarah's chair, it's just _a _chair, but Sarah normally sits in that chair. I must really hate that guy, because usually, I don't care who sits in that chair.

"At ease," the Admiral orders, and takes his glasses off when he sees I'm carrying my briefcase with me. "You have an appointment I'm not aware of, Commander?"

"Not really, sir." Right, as if he is going to buy that, Rabb. I glance at Mic.

The Admiral arches an eyebrow. "You don't have any bad news on the baby, do you?"

He's asking me that with Mic in the room? Great. I shake my head. "No, sir. As far as I know, the baby is the same as she was this morning."

Mic gives me a confused look, but I'm not going to explain anything to him. For now, he doesn't have to know what is going on.

"But you were on your way to the hospital, weren't you?" The tone of the Admiral's voice is kind and understanding. And Shireen isn't even my own kid.

All I can do is nod. "Yes sir, I was." There is this knot in my stomach that I'm needed over at the hospital, and for some reason I can't shake it. As if there's something wrong with Sarah, or the kids. Or both.

"Your sixth sense kicked in again?"

The Admiral doesn't question my sixth sense when it comes to Sarah or the kids anymore. He doesn't question my sixth sense period. It's a good thing he doesn't question it, because I sometimes still do. "I'm afraid so, Admiral."

He nods and plays with his glasses. "Commander Brumby, I want you to take Commander Rabb's current high-profile case. Since Lt. Roberts is sitting second chair, I'm sure that he can fill you in."

"Sir, that's really not…," I start to protest, but I'm cut off.

"Commander Rabb, if your gut feeling tells you that you're needed over at the hospital with your family, then that's where you need to be. We all know what happened the last time your tried to ignore your intuition. Take tomorrow off, if that is what it takes."

Did he just order me to go over to the hospital? Over to my 'family'? Mic is shocked. Nope, he never expected me to have a family. "But, sir, we're up to our nose in case…"

"Harm, go to the hospital. JAG can run another day or two without you." He puts his glasses back on and looks at me when I still haven't moved. "Commander, do I need to call the guards to get you out of here?"

That finally shakes me. "No, sir." I snap to attention. "Thank you, Admiral."

"Keep me informed, Commander."

"Yes, sir." I swirl around on my heels and get out. There's a really big knot in my stomach now. There has to be something wrong at the hospital, and as long as I'm still here, I won't know what it is. Breaking almost every speed limit, I rush over to the hospital.

The elevator seems to take forever, so I run up the stairs to the third floor. See, my gut feeling was right. Standing in the hallway, with the Noa in her arms, and Gabe clinging to her leg, is Sarah. Talking to a dark-haired man. Even from a distance, I can see that Sarah's tensed. As in, every muscle tensed.

Gabe's eyes lit up when he sees me. He lets go of Sarah's leg and comes running over to me. Sarah relaxes visibly when she sees me. I catch Gabe in my arms and hug him. "Are you okay?" I ask softly.

He nods and buries his head in my neck. We have a lot of damage repair ahead of us. The dark-haired man narrows his eyes at me, when he sees that I've picked Gabe up. With Gabe on my hip, I make my way over to where Sarah and Noa are standing. "Everything okay?"

Sarah gives my hand a quick squeeze. Yep, you're not the only one who is happy that I'm here. "Harm, this is Jaime Moreno."

Ah, this is the man I vowed to strangle with my bare hands when I got the chance. Not much of a chance with Gabe in my arms, though. I nod, but don't say anything. I strike Noa over her head and drop my arm to Sarah's waist.

"Mr. Moreno came here to see Nadine," Sarah continues. "We accidentally bumped into him onto our way to the nursery."

Moreno grunts. "I don't know what you're doing with my kids, but I never gave permission for them to leave home."

He never gave permission? Excuse me? When you neglect your children the way you have done, Moreno, they don't need your permission. You consented the day you started to treat them the way you did. I try to keep the expression on my face as neutral as possible, but I'm literally biting my tongue.

"Well, we're not the ones who took them from there, so if you're looking for someone to complain to, call Social Services." Not the most diplomatic comment I ever made, but this guy doesn't look like he needs a diplomatic comment.

His eyes grow dark. "I already did."

"Then you know who you should talk to. If you'll excuse us, Mr. Moreno, we're busy." But Moreno isn't going to give me a break. He pulls on my arm and tries to grab Gabe out of my arms. Gabe only tightens his hold on me. I turn away from Moreno and strike over his back. "It's okay, buddy. He's not taking you anywhere."

Moreno seems to think something else. "That are _my_ children. And they're coming home with me."

He's kidding, right? There is no way that Sarah and I are going to let Gabe and Noa go. He can pull every stunt he has up his sleeve, but it's not going to happen. Not in a million years. "Listen, Moreno." My voice has dropped an octave or two. Something that indicates that you don't want to mess with me. "I don't care who you are to them, _we_ are taking care of them. Something _you_ and your wife neglected to do. Which is exactly why Gabriel and Noa are no longer staying with you. So, you can give it up and leave with at least a little dignity, or you can make a scene and I'll charge you with harassment. It's up to you."

Moreno stares at me but I'm not budging an inch. I really am going to press charges if he doesn't leave soon. The kids are shaking so badly; we have to get them out of here. We have to get them out of his presence. Finally, he stands down. Much better. "Come on," I say, pushing Sarah in the direction of the family room.

"It's gonna take a whole lot more then just threats to get rid of me!" Moreno calls after us.

Did I say it was a threat? I know a couple of very capable lawyers who would be more then willing to help me with a restraining order. I don't want that guy within five miles of the kids. Period.

When the door finally closes behind my back, Sarah lets her guard down, and I'm left to deal with two crying kids and one very upset woman.

* * *

**TBC... **

**if you keep reviewing...**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Wow guys, thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I really appreciate it. Here's the next chapter, in Mac's POV. Hope you'll like it. **

* * *

Alexandria Hospital

Alexandria, VA

1745 hours local

Gabe has burst into tears, and so has Noa. Unfortunately, they are not the only ones crying. Harm rubs Gabe over his back, slowly rocking him back and forth. Noa is holding on so tightly, that she's almost choking me.

Harm's eyes lock with mine. How did he know that we were in trouble? Well, not really in trouble, but Harm came walking in when I needed him most. As always. I don't know how I would've dealt with their father if he hadn't showed up. He gives me a small smile and wipes the tears of my cheek.

"It's gonna be just fine," he assures me.

That's easier said than done, Flyboy. But you're sweet for telling me so. His eyes tell me that he hates to see the kids in this condition, too. We have so much to fix, still.

After a little while, all four of us have calmed down. Noa isn't shaking as much as she was a couple minutes ago. My internal clock tells me that it's almost Shireen's feeding time. I've decided not to breastfeed her, no matter how sweet Harm was for looking that up. Right now, we're not adopting any of the kids (although the thought has crossed my mind more then once), and it wouldn't be fair to Shireen or me if we got that attached to each other.

They've forced Nadine into pumping milk, because Shireen really needs it, and I can't give it to her for obvious reasons. For now, they're storing Nadine's milk, so that Shireen gets it every time we feed her. She's been eating pretty well, thankfully. At least someone is doing pretty well, considering the circumstances.

Harm is still holding Gabe close to him, whispering calming words in his ear. Had I known that Harm would be this good with the kids, I would've dragged him to the first Justice of the Peace after I met him, married him and we would've had our first kid by now. But that's just my imagination running away with me.

I'm still amazed when I see how patient he is with the both of them. He can hand Noa all her dolls for I don't know how long, help her brush their hair, sit next to Gabe when he's drawing, or read endless stories to them… Sometimes I catch him staring at them, with this unreadable expression on his face. Makes me wonder what he's thinking about…

One of the nurses comes walking into the family room, and she sees what is going on. "Is everything okay?"

Harm looks up. "We had a little… trouble."

The nurse gives Harm a small smile, but I doubt that it's meant as a small one. What is it with all the nurses around here? Does he need a tag on his back with 'Property of a U.S. Marine' on it? Harm pulls his lips into some sort of smile and kisses Gabe on his cheek.

"How about we go and get you cleaned up a bit, huh? You need to look clean if you want to charm all the nurses around here."

Gabe wipes the tears out of his eyes and nods. There's a hint of a smile on his face. God, I really hope the kids won't remember this. Everything they've been through is going to traumatize them for the rest of their lives.

Harm looks at me. "Shall I take Noa with me?"

Noa's big, light brown eyes are still filled with tears, and I'm afraid that if I let her go, she'll burst into tears again. I shake my head. "I'll get her cleaned up in a minute."

With another nod, Harm walks out of the family room. The nurse, whose name I now remember is Jessica, stays behind, cleaning up a bit. I sink onto the couch, placing Noa in my lap. I'm exhausted because of all the worry. All the worry, all the tension… Sometimes I wonder what Harm and I were thinking agreeing to this in the first place. But like the Admiral said, it's our sense of justice.

"He's great with the kids, isn't he?"

My ears register Jessica's voice somewhere and I look up. "Yeah, he is. Always has been." As long as I've seen him with the kids, he has been.

"You guys been together long?"

Oh god, she's one of those girls… In some sense she reminds me of Harriet. Harriet's a doll, but sometimes she needs to mind her own business. "It's been a while since we got together, yes." Two years, but who cares. She needs her story and I need to get her of my back.

"He's a Navy guy, right? I bet you met him in a special place."

This girl looks awfully young to be a nurse, I noticed before. Is this girl fresh out of high school or something? That, or she's read way too many trashy novels. But, yeah, the White House Rose Garden is a special place. I strike over Noa's head. "We met in the White House Rose Garden."

Jessica's eyes grow wide. Yeah honey, very special place. "The White House Rose Garden?"

I nod and smile. "Yep. We bumped into each other and have been together ever since." Professionally anyway. Other than the time that I've been away from HQ to work for a civil firm (what was I thinking?) we've been partnered up.

Jessica is obviously impressed with that. I smile and press a kiss to Noa's head. "Wow. You're one lucky lady."

Don't I know it? I try to count my blessings every day, and having Harm in my life is one of them. Noa's eyes are closing. She's so tired, she'll fall asleep soon. Jessica walks over the door and pushes it open. A sharp wail cuts through the silence. Oh, Reen…

When Noa and I finally make it to the nursery, Harm is already there. Gabe is standing next to him, looking better now that he's cleaned up. Jessica has followed us, leaning in the door way. The attending nurse, Mary, is trying to get Shireen to calm down. Guys, the little girl is just hungry. I run a hand through my messy hair.

Harm shakes his head. "Let me have her."

Mary looks at me. She started yesterday afternoon, and was somewhere else when Harm came to pick us up, so she doesn't know he is with me. "That's her dad, Mary."

Her eyes lit up in understanding and she hands Shireen over to Harm. Harm supports her head and rests her in his arm. "What's all this fuss about, honey? Are you hungry? Is that it?" He looks up to Mary. "I believe it's feeding time."

Suddenly, the room is silent. Completely silent. I don't know what Harm did, but it worked. Mary hands him Reen's bottle and he starts to walk around, while feeding Reen. It's such a lovely sight. Harm is talking to her in a soothing voice, telling her that everything is going to be okay.

The two nurses are obviously impressed with him. And they should be. I bet they don't see that a lot, a decorated Naval officer so effectively feeding a three-day-old. Harm's born to be a dad. Every time I see him with one, I get confirmation.

Noa has fallen asleep. Gabe is honestly not too far behind. After Harm has fed Reen, we need to go home, get _them_ fed and get them into bed. After Shireen has burped (thankfully Harm put a burp cloth over his uniform) he kisses her head. "You be a good girl for all the nurses tonight, okay? We love you." He kisses her head again and hands her over to Mary.

"You ready to go?" he asks me.

I nod. As much as I loved to see him feed Shireen, I'm beat. Completely beat. Harm is gonna have to put the kids to bed tonight. Not that he will mind, but he has worked today, and he handled Moreno only forty-five minutes ago.

He picks Gabriel up, and leads me to the door. "Come on Sar, we're going home."

And right now, that's the only place I want to be.

* * *

**TBC...**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Once again, thank you for all the wonderful reviews! Here's the next part. Enjoy!**

* * *

JAG HQ

Falls Church, VA  
1443 hours local

"Hey, Mac."

When I look up, Mic is leaning in the doorway, arms folded across his chest. Hmm, if it was Harm leaning in that doorway, I'd probably be turned on. But this sight doesn't do anything to me. Mic would probably wish it did. "Good afternoon, Commander." I put my pen down. "Can I help you?"

"Actually, I was wondering if you're free for dinner tonight."

His voice is _so_ hopeful, that I can't help but smile. "I'm afraid I have a dinner date tonight, Commander."

Mic rolls his eyes. "Again? This is third time this week I've asked you, and you're always busy."

I rise, starting to pack my briefcase. I need to be in court in fifteen minutes. Harm should be waiting for me afterwards. "Yeah, well, what can I say? I have a busy life, Mic."

"So it seems, yes. Well, since dinner is not working with you, how about we grab lunch tomorrow?"

What is it with this guy that he's so persistent? It looks as if he's desperate to go out with me. He wants to have lunch, huh? "I think that I can do lunch, but not tomorrow. Day after that?" I offer. We're going to pick Shireen up from the hospital tomorrow, so neither Harm nor I, are in.

"Day after tomorrow then," Mic eagerly accepts. A little bit too eagerly for my liking.

I nod. "All right. Look, I have to go to court, so I'll catch you later, okay?" Before he can say anything, I'm out of my office. Standing in one small room with Mic is not really my idea of being comfy. I doubt that he'll grow on me.

Harm catches up with me when I'm about to enter the court room. "You come get me when you're done here? I'll be in my office, catching up on paperwork."

He's been catching up on paperwork for the past three days, the poor soul. He's so tired of working on the house (something he finished yesterday around midnight), being everyone's driver, visiting Shireen in the hospital and dealing with the kids… You have to know Harm to really see it. There's not a lot that gives it away.

I squeeze his arm. "Yeah. You think you're going to beat Mount Everest this time?"

Harm rolls his eyes. "I'm going to do the best I can. We're a bit understaffed, but the new attorneys are coming in tomorrow, right? It should take a little of my back."

"It should," I confirm and squeeze his arm again. "I'll come get you when I'm done. Get some coffee, and I left you a brownie for later."

I get a full-blown Flyboy-grin in return. "Glad I can count on you, Mackenzie."

"Always." I smile and enter the court room. It's an open-and-shut case and since I'm prosecuting, it's a matter of getting the facts straight. Almost two hours later, I walk back into the bullpen, Mic's eyes burning in my back. Is there really nothing else the guy has to do? Everywhere I go, I feel his eyes in my back.

Harm is totally focused on the file in front of him, so for a while I just stand in his doorway. Pen between his fingers, coffee cup on his right, sleeves rolled up till his elbows. When he frowns, he gets a wrinkle between his eyes. I softly clear my throat. "And? Finally beat Mount Everest?"

He looks up, surprised to see me. "You done yet?"

"It's almost 1700, Harm."

Looking at his watch, he nods. "It is." He starts to clean up. "How'd it go?"

I shrug. "Peace of cake, compared to what we have to do tonight."

"Really? I thought tonight was a peace of cake?"

We're officially moving into the house tonight. Picking up Shireen tomorrow, moving in tonight. It'll be the first time Gabe and Noa will have their own bedrooms, and although the nightmares don't come around as often as they did, Harm and I both feel a little nervous.

"Whatever you say, Flyboy." For some reason we only prepared one extra bedroom, next to the nursery and Gabe and Noa's rooms. There is another one, but I think it will suffice as a guest room. If we ever get it finished. Our uniforms are hanging in the same closet, our toothbrushes are standing in the same cup, in the same bathroom… Our life really has taken a swirl.

Harm gets into his uniform jacket and grabs his cover. "Let's get them first. What do you want for dinner?"

Good question. What _do_ I want for dinner? I'm so spoiled; he cooks every night. "I have no idea yet. Ask me again, when we have the kids."

There is something peaceful about Harm standing in the kitchen, and me and the kids in the living room. It's going to be a little strange living in a house instead of an apartment, though. And tomorrow there will be _three_ kids to take care of, instead of the two we've had for the past weeks.

Harm and I get on the elevator, and discuss who we're going to pick up first, Noa or Gabe? Settling on Gabe, since he is closer to JAG, we walk out onto the parking lot. Bud and Harriet wave at us. They're so lucky to have each other and a little one on the way.

About fifteen minutes later, Harm parks the car and we get out. When Gabe sees us, he drops his pencil and comes to envelope us in a big hug. I really want him to start speaking… I want to know what is going on in that little head of his.

There are a lot of parents walking in and out of the day care center where Noa is. So when Harm and I hear "Daddy!", we don't really look surprised. We do, however, when Noa comes running over as fast as her little legs can carry her. "Daddy!" She reached up to Harm, who picks her up.

"Come see!" She points to the table she was sitting a moment ago.

When Harm and I look at each other, we read the same thing. Apparently, Noa is no longer shy, and able to talk. Valerie looks up to us and hands Harm a sheet of paper. "She's worked so hard on her drawing, Mr. Rabb. It was the only thing she would say. 'For Mommy and Daddy'."

I look over Harm's shoulder to the drawing. A house, four people and a baby. Our house, and us. "Good job, Noa."

"For Mommy and Daddy."

Finally, she talks. That little voice has to be one of the most beautiful sounds I've ever heard in my life. "Mommy like?"

I have the tears in my eyes when I nod. I knew that she was going to talk at one point, but I never guessed that it would be these two words. Never in my whole life would I have guessed that.

* * *

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Thank you for all the reviews guys, it really means a lot to me. Here's the next part. Hope you like it. It's a little short, but tomorrow's piece will be longer. Promise. **

* * *

JAG HQ

Falls Church, VA

0932 hours local

Mic's POV

God, I missed her yesterday. The day always seems to slow down when she's not around the office. And she has been gone more then once over the past couple of weeks. She was a striking beauty when she came to pick me up from the airport over a month ago, but when she came back in to JAG, a week later, there was something mysterious and serene about her. I haven't been able to put a finger on it. Her beauty is only more intense.

Only three more hours before I can get her for lunch. I doubt that I'll get something done before that. I still can't believe she agreed to have lunch with me. It took me a whole lot of pushing before she gave in. I'm so glad that Harm isn't a factor in her decision. For a while I thought there was something going on between them, but Harm has his own family, with a new baby.

I get up to get myself a cup of coffee from the break room. Even before I entered, I can hear three voices. Lt. Commander Amanda Jones and Major Casper Garcia, who have joined our team since yesterday, and Harm.

"So, Harm, is it?" Amanda asks. "The Admiral told us that you and Mac are JAG hotshots?"

Casper, Harm and Amanda acknowledge me with a nod when I enter and carry on with their conversation. Harm smiles and stirs in his coffee. "Hotshots? Mmm, hardly. We just do our work zealously, because we believe that justice needs to be done."

Oh, how noble of you, Rabb. That answer is so… right. So by the book. Although I've seen Harm push the envelope more than once over the past month. I lean my back against the counter and follow them.

"How come you and Mac were out yesterday?"

Casper sips his coffee and rolls his eyes at Amanda. "Please forgive my partner for her curiosity. I've tried to get it out of her, but nothing seems to be working. I hate to say it, but you have to get used to it."

Amanda slaps his arm. "Not funny." Then she turns back to Harm. "Well?"

"Hospital visit." Harm doesn't clarify. So he went to the hospital? With his… girlfriend or fiancée, probably. I haven't been able to get that cleared up. Other than Bud and Harriet, who are married and working in the same office, everybody keeps their personal affairs out of the office. The inner part of the 'family' knows, but if you're an outsider, like me, you won't know a lot. So, I don't. Know a lot.

They both frown. "Nothing serious, I hope?"

Harm shakes his head and takes a sip. "Nope, very happy hospital visit. We went to pick up Shireen."

That _is_ something I do know about. Shireen is his little girl. So he went to take her home yesterday. But that still doesn't explain where Mac was.

"Shireen?" Casper asks.

Harm nods and winks. "Daddy's little girl. Who has her mother's looks…"

Now he's getting sentimental. Okay, so that's nice. He loves his little girl. Totally legal. But does he have to show it off on us? We're not _that_ interested. I'm not, anyway. Harm and his family are cute and sweet, I'm sure, but I don't want to know. Luckily, he doesn't show any pictures.

Mac walks in, smiling. One look at Harm and she grins. "Hey Flyboy. Rough night?"

"I got the 0200 feeding," Harm says. "And the 0400, too."

Mac shakes her head. "I thought you volunteered for that?"

"Yeah, I did. Enjoyed every minute of it, but never thought it would be this exhausting." He takes a long gulp.

Mac pats his arm. "Sarah's very grateful, I'm sure."

Harm's girlfriend/fiancée's name is Sarah? Don't get too stressed over it, Mic. There are a million women in the world who are named Sarah, and just because Mac is one of them, doesn't mean anything. It shouldn't anyway.

Harm nods his head. "She should be." He puts his mug in the sink behind him as Mac rolls her eyes at him. "Anyway, I'd like to grace all of you with my presence longer, but I'm afraid I have a meeting in Norfolk. See you guys later." He puts his hands around Mac's waist and moves her.

For some reason she doesn't seem affected by his touch. There's nothing that gives away that she is. But when she turns around, she starts to talk in a completely different language. Harm turns back to her and responds in kind. It's force of habit between the two of them, I'm afraid. I've witnessed this more then once in the month that I've been here, so this is nothing new. But to Casper and Amanda, this comes as a total surprise.

They finish up, and Harm leaves us with a last smile. Amanda looks at Mac, who is still laughing from Harm's last comment. "What was that?"

"What?"

See, I told you that it's a habit between them. They've been doing it a lot lately. "What language was that?"

"Oh, that." Mac smiles into her cup. "Russian."

So she and Harm talk Russian together. Wow. That's something I have to ask her about over lunch. Mac pushes her hair behind her ear. "It happens sometimes that we start a conversation in English and end up in Russian. Especially since we came back from Russia a couple of months ago."

There is so much about this woman that I don't know yet… So many things I want to find out about her. Finally, it's lunch time and I go pick her up. She's on the phone. "Noa, you be a good girl for Emma, all right? Yes, I promise. I will. Okay. Bye sweetie."

Interesting conversation, I have to say. Mac puts her phone down, but doesn't elaborate on the conversation. I don't have the right to know, I guess. No matter of life and death. "Where do you want to go?" I ask her.

"Something's come up, so I'm afraid that I don't have a lot of time," she apologizes. "How about we go to the cafeteria upstairs?"

Not really the place I wanted to take her, but I'm happy that she wants to have lunch with me. Maybe that she sees it as a friendly gesture, but to me it means so much more. I nod, accepting her offer and follow her out. Harm always has a hand on the small of her back, but when I do the same thing, she subtly moves away.

When we're sitting at one of the small tables in the cafeteria, she smiles at me. "Why did you want to have lunch with me?"

"Because you seem like an interesting person," I immediately respond.

Mac laughs. "I seem like an interesting person?" She lifts her fork to her lips, takes a bite, and chews. "How's that?"

I shrug. "There's something mysterious about you. Something under the surface, that seems untouchable. Or maybe touchable, but only for people very close to you."

"Is that so?" She's not impressed by that statement. There's a twinkle in her eyes as she says that. It seems as if it's one big joke to her.

"No one ever told you that?"

She takes another bite. "Mic, a lot of people tell me a lot of things. I'm not going to remember everything that's said to me."

I bet she remembers everything Harm ever said to her. "What about Harm? Do you remember everything Harm tells you?"

The look in her eyes changes. I can't place it, I don't know what it is. It softens, or something. It's a hard thing to describe. "Of course not. Why would I remember everything Harm tells me?"

The tone of her voice is so sharp, that I'm completely surprised by it. Something tells me that I don't want to push. So I don't. We finish out lunch talking about nothing and everything, and then go our separate ways. And still, there is a lot to learn about Sarah Mackenzie. I feel like I've barely touched the surface.

* * *

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Thanks to all of you who reviewed... You guys to busy to review? I have over 14000 hits, and about sixteen reviews on the last chapter... What happened to the 30 I had on earlier chapters? Not that I want to complain or anything, because I'm very grateful for the ones I do get, I'm just wondering. **

**Anyway, here's the next chapter. Mac's POV. Just the usual. The few lines between (...) are said in Russian.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

JAG HQ

Falls Church, VA  
1723 hours local

"Hey, you ready to go?"

I look up from my file. Then check my clock. Wow, time flew by today. "Yeah, let me get this packed, and I'm right behind you."

Harm nods and waits for me to get ready. Thank God for Friday's. A whole weekend with the kids ahead of us. Nothing I would want more. Bud and Harriet are coming over for dinner tonight, and it's gonna be the first time they'll see the kids. Knowing Harriet, she'll freak out. Bud will be shocked, no doubt.

I turn off the lights and close the door behind me. We're late. Twenty-minutes late, to be exact. We usually leave around 1700.

"You two heading out?" Amanda, who's standing in the bullpen, asks us.

"Yep," I confirm. "Really looking forward to a weekend of doing absolutely nothing."

Harm arches an eyebrow. "A weekend of doing absolutely nothing? Since when is that?"

I swat his arm. "Never mind him."

Amanda smiles. "Hey, what I meant to ask you… You guys want to get drinks somewhere? Gunny told me that you guys usually head out to McMurphy's on Friday night."

Wow, it's been ages since Harm and I have been to McMurphy's. Amanda is right though, we usually headed out to McMurphy's. But the kids need to be in bed on time, and since Bud and Harriet are coming over, tonight is not the night. Maybe next week…

"I already made plans for tonight," Harm apologizes.

Yeah, that's easy for him to say. Everybody here thinks that he has a baby at home, and that he needs to be there with 'Sarah', his for now none existent girlfriend. But nobody knows anything about me. So, what do I tell Amanda?

"I have friends coming over tonight, Mandy. How about next week?" And that's not even a lie.

Casper has walked up by now. "Didn't I tell you that even the two best lawyers JAG offers go home before 1900 on week nights?" he teases Amanda. He is actually the one who constantly calls her Mandy. I have to find out why that is.

Amanda shrugs. "I don't want to take work with me," she offers. Then turns back to us. "Next week, then?"

Harm and I both nod. "Next week sounds good."

Mic comes walking out of the Admiral's office and I feel his eyes on me immediately. He's been pushing me to go out with him more then once ever since we had lunch. I'm not so stupid that I don't understand that the guys is interested in me, but I'm involved and he doesn't make a chance.

I whisper something in Harm's ear and make my way over to Mic. "Mic, do you have a second?"

His eyes turn hopeful within the second. I almost feel sorry for him. Almost. "For you, always, Sarah."

How many times do I have to tell him that I go by Mac in the office? Even Amanda and Casper adapted to that with not too much trouble. Sarah is preserved for Harm and Uncle Matt. I close the door of my office behind me, but I leave the blinds open. Harm will be watching from the corner of his eye, and that's exactly the way I want it.

Mic looks at me. "Did you change your mind about tonight?"

I take a deep breath. "Look, Mic, I'm afraid that I gave you the wrong impression when I accepted to have lunch with you the other day. I don't know what you thought of it, but to me it was just a lunch between two co-workers and nothing more. I probably should've told you before, but I'm not looking to start anything with you."

He stares at me. Damn, that's exactly what I thought. He thought more of it. Probably took my politeness for… well, something it's not. Damnit!

"All right," he softly says. "So, are you seeing someone else?"

There's only one man I ever want to get involved with; only one man who will ever have my heart and that man is Harm. And nobody but Harm. "Very involved is a little more accurate."

"What does that mean?"

Does he really want to go to the bottom of this? "It means that I'm in a very stable relationship with someone."

He nods, thinking. "Do I know him?"

Don't start that with me. Don't you dare to start. "No." Not the way I do, anyway. I walk back to my door and open it slightly. "I'm very sorry that I gave you the wrong impression, Mic. I honestly didn't mean to."

Mic gives me a weak smile. "Well, it was worth the shot, wasn't it? No worries, Sarah."

Inwardly, I groan. "Would it kill you to call me Mac?"

Now he's surprised. "Excuse me?"

"I tell everybody to call me Mac, and you ignore it and keep calling me Sarah." If he does it one more time, I'll… I don't know what I will do. But it won't be good.

"But Sarah's your name," he protests.

Yeah, Sarah _is_ my name. And very little people use it. "You're right, Sarah _is_ my name. But there are only two people in the whole wide world who get to call me Sarah. And, frankly, you're not one of them."

Okay, that was not nice. But I seriously hate it when people call me something else. For friends and co-workers it's Mac. For people more close to me, like Harm and Uncle Matt, it's Sarah. Bud and Harriet even call me 'Ma'am' off duty.

He is able to respect my wishes for once, right? It's not as if I'm asking the unthinkable of him. "Mac," he repeats. "If that's really what you want…"

"It is." My cell phone starts to ring and I pick it up.

"Hey babe, it's me." It's Harm, probably pretending he's calling his girlfriend.

I start to talk Russian to him. (Hey.)

"Just wanted to tell you that I should be home in about forty-five to an hour." His voice is cheerful, but I can hear the concerned layer. Sometimes I think he knows me too well.

(I'm coming. Had to have a little conversation with Mic. See you in the parking lot, okay?)

"Yeah, I love you too, baby. See you soon." His tone is teasing. Oh, did you really have to say that? My knees are going to give out from under me.

I pretend to be on the phone for a couple of seconds longer and then shut it. Mic runs a hand through his hair. "I should let you get out, as you planned. I'll catch you next week."

I really burst his bubble. And yes, I'm very guilty. I should've told him sooner. With one last smile, I make it out the door and let my breath out. Harm is still standing in the bullpen, talking to Amanda and Casper. I pull my lips up. "Are you going to drop me off, or are you going to talk to them for the rest of the night, Flyboy?"

Harm ruffles through my hair. Oh, well, I need to get it out of the bun anyway. "Ready if you are, Ninja-girl."

The two new officers are not used to our banter yet. Amanda has tried to get to the bottom of my relationship with Harm in the past few days that she's been here, but my lips are sealed when it comes to that.

We say our goodbyes and make our way over to the elevators. When we're finally sitting in the car, Harm looks at me. "You okay, Sar?"

I nod, wiping the strands of hair out of my face. "I had to set something straight." He's concerned, I can feel it. But other then the fact that Mic got under my skin, I'm perfectly fine. Can't wait to see the kids. "And what is it with that phone call?"

"What?" He's giving me that I'm-completely-innocent look. "What about the phone call?"

" ' I love you too, baby. See you soon?' " I say.

Harm starts to laugh. "Hey, it had to be credible for the people standing with me. And I needed to make sure you were okay in there. Mic didn't seem too happy."

That's because he wasn't. "Remember I told you that we had lunch the other day?"

As if Harm is going to forget that. He wasn't very happy with me when I told him that. "Yeah, I remember that."

I fidget with the hands in my lap. "I needed to tell him that I wasn't looking for a relationship, and Mic was not happy when I told him."

Harm reaches over and takes my hand. "Nobody would be happy when you told them that, Sarah."

I intertwine my fingers with his. "Would you be disappointed if I told you that?"

"Of course I would be." He smiles his famous smile. "But, luckily for me, I don't have to worry about that, now do I?"

We're still sleeping the same bedroom. In the same bed. And we've become closer; it would've been very strange if we hadn't. We're slowly lifting our friendship into something more. Something, that I feel, could last a lifetime. But we haven't said anything yet. On the other hand, that's probably not even necessary. Harm and I can understand each other without the words.

"Not really, no. I'm going home with you. Unless, 'Sarah', has a problem with me coming over…"

Harm starts to laugh. "I don't think Sarah will have a problem with you coming over." He's silent for a while. His thoughts are with the kids. It's that look he gets into his eyes sometimes. I don't know what it is. When I see that look, I know that he's thinking about the kids. "Gabe needs to start talking, Sarah."

Noa is talking 24/7 if she gets the chance now, but Gabe hasn't uttered a word. Harm's very concerned about that, and so am I. Ellen keeps saying that we should give it more time; as much as we want to, we can't undo what has been done to him for the past five years.

"He'll start to talk when he's ready, Harm. Give him a little space, all right?" It's not really what Harm wants to hear, but it's all that I can offer him.

He pulls up in front of the kindergarten. "I'll do my best," he tells me.

I raise our joined hands and kiss his fingers. "That's all I ask."

While getting out of the car, it suddenly hits me again that Bud and Harriet are coming to dinner tonight. Oh god, now I need to figure out what to tell Harriet. And, more importantly, _how_ I'm going to tell her.

* * *

**TBC...**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Sorry to leave you guys hanging al this time, but RL kicked in and there was no way around it this time. But, the good news is that I'm going to be an aunt! Anyway, this chap is a bit short, but since it's in Gabe's POV I hope you'll forgive me. Enjoy!**_

* * *

_

_Gabe's kindergarten_

_Falls Church, VA_

_1756 hours local_

_They're here! They haven't forgotten about me! _

_The tall man and the pretty lady taking care of us, are walking into the building right now. They really are nice. I can't wait to show them my picture. Miss Patty said that I did a great job on it. And I like it too. _

_I can't believe Noa and my little sister are so lucky. Noa and Shireen really deserve to be with them; have them as their parents. Which is why Noa calls them Mommy and Daddy. And that is why Shireen will call them that. When she starts to talk of course. She can't talk right now. _

_The tall man picks me up in his arms and hugs me. I still don't understand why he and the pretty lady do all that. Hug us, and read stories to us, tuck us in at night… They have to be blind. I don't deserve to be treated this way. Because my Mommy and Daddy didn't do all that; they hit me, and called me names. So I have to be a bad boy. Otherwise they wouldn't have done that. So why are they so nice to me? _

_They tell me that I've done a great job on my picture and I smile. Noa is talking constantly now, but I still can't. Don't really want to. Because when I start to talk, they will start to hit me too. My Mommy and Daddy started to hit me when I started to talk. _

_I'm scared of my daddy; I don't like him. He treated me and Noa bad. He can hit me, and call me names, but not Noa. Noa didn't do anything. But maybe that's just the problem. We're just there. When he stops beating Mommy, he'll come to us. _

_The pretty lady's name is Sarah, and the tall man calls her that a lot. But why she calls him 'harm'… He doesn't do harm. Not to anyone. Not even to me. And I'm not nice. _

_We wave goodbye at Miss Patty, and make our way to the car. It's a nice car. A big one. With a lot of car seats. For me, and for Noa, and even one for Shireen. They're asking me if I had fun at school and I nod. I did have fun at school. I really like it there. _

_The tall man straps me in my seat and we go to pick Noa up. She only goes to school two days a week. Shireen is at our new home, with a nice lady called Emma. The new house is very, very big. We all like it there. There's a play room, a room for Noa, and one for Shireen and even one for me. Wow. And I can have all the color pencils that I want, and all the paper that I want to draw… But Elmo is still my favorite toy. When we come home in a little while, he'll be on the table next to the door. Just like Noa's favorite doll. _

_Noa is chatting all the time during our drive home and the pretty lady talks to her. It's a lot of fun to watch the two of them together. It really is. They are really good with Noa. _

_Once inside the house, the tall man picks up my smallest sister and gives her a very big hug. The pretty lady goes up the stairs to change and comes down only a couple of seconds later. Her hair is down now and she's wearing jeans and a simple sweater. She really is a pretty lady. _

_The tall man has put my drawing up on the fridge, next to Noa's. So he really has to like it. They switch places and smile at each other. That's not something my parents ever did. My parents never smiled at each other. It's a bit weird to see. He ruffles my hair on his way to the stairs. All those little things they do… _

_Sometimes, the tall man has this look in his eyes, like he had when he picked Shireen up earlier. It's so sweet, like he really cares. Like he really wants us to be happy and have fun. As if there's nothing in the whole wide world that matter more to him. And to the pretty lady. _

_Before we go to bed at night, we read a story. Sometimes a story about Pooh Bear, or a story about Tigger, who is my favorite, or a story about Bert and Ernie. And we sit on the couch; all five of us. The tall man, the pretty lady and Noa and Shireen and me. _

_They help us brush our teeth, and help us put on our PJ's. But I can put on my own PJ's now. Ever since the pretty lady saw that I can do it myself, she doesn't need to help me anymore. I only have a problem with tying my laces, but since they explained the Bunny Ears to me, it goes better. _

_We have a back yard now. With a swing in it, and a sandbox. It's a little cold to play in the sand box, to build sandcastles and make sand cookies, but we can use the swing. It's so much fun to swing. Higher and higher. _

_When the tall man and the pretty lady don't have to go to work, me and Noa crawl into their bed and we have pillow fights and they tickle us. And when I wake up because I have a nightmare, I can go over and sleep with them in their bed. I could never do that with my own parents. I never even tried. _

_On Sunday's, we go to the park. We take lots of food and drinks with us, and we go to the park. But the weather is getting colder and colder outside, so I don't think that we'll be going to the park any longer. I'm going to miss that. _

_At night, after dinner, the tall man sometimes makes hot cocoa with mini marshmallows. And I sometimes get extra marshmallows. One time, I burnt my tongue. That really hurt, but after the cocoa cooled off, everything was fine. It was nice. _

_I still don't understand why they do all that, though. Why they take us to the park, and make us hot cocoa, and help us brush our teeth, and read Pooh Bear stories to us. It's very nice, and I really like it, but I don't deserve it. Especially since I'm such a bad boy. _

'_Harm' is back in the kitchen now, and I walk into the living room to look out of the window. The sky is gray, not blue as it was a couple of days ago. It looks a bit like rain. I like the rain though. All the drops, and you get to wear your jackboots and splash around… Yeah, I really like the rain. _

_But now there's a figure getting out of the car. And I already know who it is, that's getting out of the car. And I don't like it. I have to tell 'Harm'. But how? I can't just nod this time. He'll probably hit me for doing this, but there's only one way to get his attention. I turn around and ran towards the kitchen. _

"_Daddy!" _

_

* * *

_**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Wow guys, thank you for all the wonderful reviews. You really made my day, especially since it was so hard to write the last chapter. This one was not so easy either, but easier than chap 9. I'd wanted to post this yesterday, but there is something that's called an annoying little brother who 'forgot' to save while I was still working on this chap, so I had to write it all over again. **

**Anyway, here's the new chap. Hope you'll like it. **

* * *

Rabb/Mackenzie Residence

Rosslyn, VA  
1825 hours local

_Harm's POV_

"Daddy!"

My heads snaps up. Now there's a voice I haven't heard before. Gabe comes running into the kitchen, straight over to me. Now what has him all upset? "Daddy!" He pulls on my sleeve.

"What's the matter, Gabe?" I rise from the stool I'm sitting on and Gabe drags me to the hall way. I still don't know what is going on. He opens the front door and before I can stop him, I see what has him this upset. Moreno walks up the driveway, obviously with a goal. How the hell did he find out that we live here?

"Gabe, go back inside. Go back to Sarah, okay?" I caress his head and bent down to his level when he doesn't want to let me go. "Hey sport, you warned me, remember? I'm so absolutely proud of you for doing that, but now I need you to go back inside to Sarah, okay?"

He nods and reluctantly goes back inside. Inside, I'm cheering with delight. He talked! He talked! But I put on my straight face within the second, because Moreno has reached the front porch by now. "What are you doing here?"

Moreno scoffs. "What am I doing here? I'm here to pick up my children. All three of them."

Oh, so he does realize he has three children? Wow, I'm really touched Moreno. "I thought I told you to stay away from the kids."

"And who are you to tell me to stay away from the children? Huh? You're not their father."

Nope, not yet I'm not. "You're right. But I'm their legal guardian, which is in this case a little bit the same, since you no longer have any parental rights. You lost your vote the day they took them away. So, if you'll excuse me, Mr. Moreno, I really need to get back inside." Bud and Harriet can be here any second and I don't want them to find Moreno on our front porch. Nor do I want Noa to find out that he's here.

But Moreno is not going to give me a break. "You're not going anywhere!" His eyes are shooting fire.

I have to keep it cool now. I'm not going to cause a scene. I step out on the porch and close the door behind me. "Listen, Moreno. I don't know what you're thinking, but those kids are not going anywhere. They're staying right here and nowhere else. You physically and emotionally abused those kids for a very long time and no-one in their right mind would even _consider_ giving them back to you." If he even has a little bit of brain cells in that head, he'll know to stay away. But, once again, he's too stupid.

"Is that so? Then tell me, why did I have them?"

That's a very good question. "No one ever told you about the birds and the bees? The fact that people are able to have kids doesn't mean that they should, Moreno."

"Really, Rabb? If you know what's so good for kids, how come you don't have any yourself?"

First of, that guy actually knows my name? What did I miss? It's an easy question to answer, by the way. "That's easy. I'm not married yet, and even if I was, I would consider a lot of things before I would have kids."

"How noble of you, Rabb." His voice is dripping with sarcasm. "The girls and the boy are going home with me."

I wonder if he even knows their names. "They have names, you know." I take a deep breath and try to calm myself down. How can people do this to their own kids?

He runs a hand through his hair. "They should, yeah." His eyes are still shooting fire. "We can do this the easy or the hard way, Rabb. You either give them to me, or I'll make your life hell."

"Let's do it the hard way," I answer and open up the door. "Good bye, Mr. Moreno." When the door closes behind me, I'm finally able to breathe the way I'm supposed to. Took me long enough to ditch that guy. I'm going to get a restraining order for him first thing on Monday. I don't want him within five miles of the kids. Neither one of them.

Sarah looks up when I enter the kitchen. "Who was that?"

"Moreno. Gabe must've seen him getting out of the car." And where _is_ Gabe?

"Is everything all right?" She hands me the salad bowl. "Harm?"

I shake my head. "Yeah, I told him to back off. I'm getting a restraining order for that guy first thing on Monday. Where is Gabe?"

Judging by the look in her eyes, Sarah thought he was still with me. So he didn't go back to the kitchen like I told him to. "Never mind. I'll look upstairs. Nothing to worry about, yet."

Sarah gives me a little smile before I walk out of the kitchen and I run op the stairs. Where is he? Not in his room, obviously. I have to look through the entire play room, and eventually find him somewhere completely else. He's hidden himself in our bedroom, in the closet. He's pulled his knees up to his chest and is shaking all over.

I sink down on the floor and gently touch his knee. "Hey, sport. What's the matter?"

Instead of answering he backs away. Why is he suddenly so scared? "Gabe, he's gone. Your dad is gone, and he won't be coming back."

Still, he doesn't answer. There has to be something else. But what? Okay Hammer, focus. Why would an abused five-year-old hide himself in a closet? And why would he be backing off when he knows you would never hurt him? But that's the point… Maybe he doesn't know.

"Gabriel, I would never hurt you," I softly say. "I wouldn't dare. Is that why you're hiding in here? Because you think I'm going to hurt you?"

For a very long moment it stays silent. "But I talked…" It's a mere whisper and I barely hear it.

"Yes, you did. And I'm so proud of you for doing so."

He starts to cry. Oh Gabe, if I could erase everything that they've done to you, I would in a heart beat. "You know why?"

Gabe shakes his head and wipes his nose with his sleeve. Sarah's going to love that. We're swamped with laundry as it is.

I lift him out of his position in the closet into my lap and hold him very close. "Because if you hadn't talked, I wouldn't have known that your dad was at the door and I wouldn't have been able to protect you guys. So, I'm so glad that you talked. That you came to get me." I softly rub his back. "Can you actually believe that?"

Hesitatingly, his head goes up and down. Thank you Lord. "You're not going to hit me?" His voice is still so small…

"No, big guy. Never, ever am I going to hit you. And neither is Sarah. Promise."

He looks up to me. Those watery eyes almost make me cry. He's so precious, so small… I can only hope that Sarah and I can make it up with them by surrounding them with love. A whole lot of love. Finally, his sobs subside. "Feeling a little better, now?"

Gabe sniffs again and nods. "A little."

Well, a little is better than absolutely not. I think I know a remedy for sadness though. It works with Sarah all the time. "How about we go get some ice cream for dessert?"

"Can we have chocolate?"

See, I told you. Everybody is excited about ice cream. "We," I say as I lift him onto my hip when I stand up, "can have any possible ice cream that you want. But, I want to have something return."

His eyes grow wide with shock. "What?"

"How about a smile?"

His face instantly relaxes and he gives me a small smile. "Much better."

Bud and Harriet haven't arrived yet, thankfully. Sarah is almost done setting the table and she gives us a brilliant smile when we enter the kitchen.

"And where have my two favorite boys been?" She kisses Gabe on his cheek and notices she strained tears on his cheek. "Have you been crying?"

He shyly nods.

Sarah turns to me. "Why?"

Quickly I explain in Russian what Gabe thought. I'm so glad I can speak more then one language. When I learned that my dad got transported to Russia, I started to learn the language. And then I found out that my partner speaks the same language. We've been using it more then once over the past two years. And of course, I'm grateful that we found my dad. I was sad of course, but it did give me the closure that I needed.

"Well," Sarah says when she's heard the whole story, "Harm's right. We're never going to hurt you the way your parents did. We love you guys way too much for that."

And then the doorbell rings. Sarah and I lock eyes. Oh oh. Bud and Harriet. We've got a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Once again, thanks. This will probably be your last update for next Sunday, because as of tomorrow I'm swamped. Friends weekend and work, yada yada yada. Hope you'll enjoy.**

* * *

Rabb/Mackenzie Residence

Rosslyn, VA  
1905 hours local

Harriet's POV

We're late. Well, later than planned anyway. "Come on, Bud, we can't let them wait!" Seriously, he is my husband, and I love him very much, but sometimes….

The front door opens and reveals a smiling Commander Rabb, with a little boy sitting on his shoulders. "Hey guys, come on in. Sarah's in the kitchen, Gabe and I are heading out to get some ice cream for dessert, we'll be right back."

With that he leaves us in the middle of an amazing hall. We _are_ visiting the Commander and the Major, right? Since when does the Commander call her 'Sarah'? I mean, I'm not that dense that I hadn't noticed that something has changed over the past month and a half or something, but as far as I can tell, they're not together.

"Bud? Harriet?"

When we look up, the Major comes walking into the hall, with a little girl on her hip. Okay, so they _are_ involved. Have been for a long time obviously. "Evening, ma'am," I greet her. "We were just admiring the hall."

"Impressive, huh?" she smiles. "We're very happy with it, now that we have it. The apartment got a little small for four." She hugs me. "How are you feeling?"

"Considering, pretty good. Still tired of course, but that should be over in a couple of weeks."

She takes us through the living room (I've never seen a fire place that big) to the kitchen, where I immediately see that the Commander is usually the one who makes dinner. Totally his style. Scanning the kitchen quickly it's surprisingly scattered with toys, books, a high chair, a diaper bag and lots of other things. What is going on? Bud is as surprised as I am.

The Major puts the little girl into her high chair and gives her a doll to play with. "Why don't the two of you take your coats off?" she suggests. "Unless you feel totally uncomfortable with me and want to get out ASAP?"

"Of course not," I protest. It's true. I could never feel uncomfortable with the Major. She's pretty much the big sister I never had.

It's an amazingly cozy house, I have to say. It's a real home. "Please don't mind the mess, but we were late from work and I haven't had the time to clean up yet. Dinner should be a few more minutes. Noa, let Tina have her arms, please?"

That last part is obviously directed to the little girl, who is an angel, I have to say. Those eyes and that dark hair… Just like her brother. They look like the two of them, but as far as I know, the Commander and the Major aren't married. Although this scene here is giving me serious doubts.

"Can I get you guys something to drink?"

"Water, please," I say and Bud asks for a soda. "When did you actually move in?"

The Major smiles and shakes her head. "About two weeks ago. The whole place needed to be finished up and Harm has worked his six off to get it done before we got to pick Shireen up from the hospital." She hands me my glass and I take a large sip. Harriet, there is no need to be nervous. There has to be a totally logical explanation for all this.

"Just two weeks? It looks like you guys have been living here forever," Bud says.

The Major laughs. "That's what you get with three kids, Bud. There's absolutely no way that you can keep all of it cleaned up." She shrugs. "On the other hand that's also a good thing because this way the house turned into a home pretty quickly."

I almost choke in my sip and Bud pats my back. _Three_ kids? Seriously, I missed something. I'm losing my grip. Me, Harriet Beaumont-Simms, the woman who practically always knows what is going on, didn't know that Commander Rabb and Major Mackenzie have three kids.

"Harriet, sit down and stop worrying." The Major pushes me in a chair. "I know what you're thinking, and there is no need to worry, because there was no way that you could've known. And besides…"

A sharp wail comes from the living room and the Major shakes her head. "She has Harm's awfully bad timing," she grins. "It's unbelievable. Give me a sec."

That has to be the third kid. We have Noa, the little boy and the baby. Bud slowly shakes his head. "Did you know anything about this? They're probably together for like forever and we didn't know…"

"Mommy!" the door to the living room opens up and the little boy runs back in. Wow, they're fast.

The Commander follows him with a silly grin on his face. "Gabe, slow down a bit. The neighbors don't have to hear you." He sets the bag with ice cream on the counter and starts to unload. "Noa, what did we tell you about chewing on your doll?"

In a matter of minutes everyone is seated around the dining table, and the prayer is said. I have to say, they have the routine down to the second. Especially with three kids. Not the most easy thing to do, I'm sure.

Bud and I are still a little dazed from what is going on around here. We sit and eat, watching the scene unfold in front of us. If Bud and I ever have three kids, I want us to be just like this. I'm serious. I really do. The way they interact with the kids is amazing. So easy and smooth. As if they've done it all theirs lives.

The Commander cuts Gabe's piece of lasagna into smaller pieces and ruffles affectionately through his hair. The Major is feeding the baby with one hand and Noa with the other. Noa has her own fork, but she looks like the little person who messes everything up.

After dinner the Commander cleans everything up and helps the kids gather their own things to take them upstairs. Good night kisses are given and with the Major's help everyone disappears upstairs. The Commander let's his eyes travel over the kitchen and sighs. "I hope that that kid of yours won't make as much a mess of things as they do."

"We'll only have one kid to take care of, sir," Bud answers. "You have three."

"Right, one of who is still a baby." He puts the dishes away in the dishwasher and looks at us. "You really don't know what to think of all this, do you?"

I take another sip of my water. "Would you, sir? I mean, the last time I checked you and the Major weren't married or involved as far as I know, and now that I'm here, everything I see around me is giving me serious doubts."

"Harriet, for once in your life, call us by our names and not our ranks, will you? This is our _house_, not the JAG office."

Oh god. Doesn't he know how difficult that is for me? I'm so used to think of them as the Major and the Commander that thinking of them as Harm and Mac would be… uneasy at least. "I'll give it my best shot, sir."

The… _Harm_ rolls his eyes. "You better Lt. Anyway, you've seen my apartment, you've seen Sarah's apartment, what's the big deal? You _know_ that we're not married."

"Even so, sir. For all I know you eloped a month ago without anyone knowing and moved into this amazing house. Which leaves me with the kids. The Major and you either did an amazing job of hiding them or there is something else going on."

"You'll have to wait until Sarah is back, because I'm not taking all the fire."

Why does he think he has to take fire? I'm not going to yell at him. I'm not in any position to doubt whatever it is they've done. I mean it. Whatever they've done, there has to be a reason. We chat about nothing in particular until the Major is back. Right, note to self, that's Mac tonight.

They're so comfortable around each other. Harm's hand brushes hers when he hands her a cup and they move around while making physical contact. It looks as if the entire sexual tension between them has disappeared. But when we're sitting in the living room, I notice that it isn't completely gone. Something's still there.

They finally tell the story of what happened that they have three kids on theirs hands. How a friend of theirs called and asked them if they would be willing to take care of those three kids until CPS had found a suitable family for them. How they couldn't just stand by and watch it all happen. No, of course not. Who would? That Gabriel and Noa are both abused and that Gabe has only started to speak this afternoon. After almost two months of being with them.

By the time Mac is done talking I have the tears running down my face. That's what you get when you're pregnant. I get emotional about everything. Then again, the kids' story is so heartbreaking that I would be crying even if I hadn't been pregnant.

Bud silently wraps his arm around me and kisses my temple. "So that is why you were both absent from JAG for a little while."

Harm and Mac nod. "We took the first week off to let the kids get used to us, and then a couple of extra days because of Shireen and the house and all of that." Mac absently stirs in her cold coffee.

Suddenly, something dawns on me. Commander Brumby has been chasing… "Does Commander Brumby know all this?"

Mac shakes her head. "Nope. He doesn't have a clue. Mic thinks that Harm is either married or engaged to a woman also named Sarah, and I told him that I'm in a very stable relationship. As far as I know he doesn't know anything else."

Oh, but next week he'll know. Unless, of course… "If you don't want him to find out yet, you'll have to come in two different cars next week."

"Next week? Oh, you mean the get-together at McMurphy's?" Harm says. He looks at her. "You'll have to take the 'Vette. Or a cab and I'll drop you off at 'your' place when I'm going home."

Mac swats his arm. "We'll discuss that next week. So Harriet, no mentioning of all this to anyone except for the Admiral, since he knows the ins and outs of this. You promise?"

"Promise." It's so nice to have a secret. And _if_ Commander Brumby ever finds out, he'll be in for such a surprise. I can't wait!

* * *

**TBC**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I keep thanking you guys for all the amazing reviews. I really appreciate it. Well, here's the next chapter. From the bartenders POV, so we keep switching around. BTW, if there is something you guys would like to see in this fic, let me know. Maybe I can work it in... **

* * *

McMurphy's Tavern

Washington DC

2043 hours local

Joe's POV

The Major comes in, shaking the raindrops of her umbrella. She greets me with a smile and takes her jacket off. Yeah, this is not my favorite weather either. "Hey, Joe."

"Evening, Major. Haven't seen you in a while."

She smiles again. "I know. Harm and I have been a little busy."

True, I haven't seen the Commander in a while either. Where have they been the past two months? Something bad happened? "Everything all right?" I ask, drying of some glasses.

Wow, now there's a smile I haven't seen in my life before. Something must be working out. "Couldn't be better, Joe. The rest of the gang here, yet?"

I nod towards their regular booths. "Over there, Major. Three new additions to the crew? I believe I saw some new faces."

"Yep, Harm and I got a little overworked, so we have a new officer from an exchange program from Australia and two new ones from different duty stations." She winks. "Harm should be here in a couple of minutes, Joe."

With that, she makes it to her co-workers. I start to prep their drinks. They've been coming in here for over two years, and they have a pattern. The Commander will get their drinks, whether or not he comes in before the Major. And they will have the usual. A tonic with lime for her and diet coke for him. Sometimes he has a beer at first, but switches to a non-alcoholic drink after that.

As the Major said, the Commander comes in only a few minutes after her. "Evening, Joe." He, too, has a huge grin on his face. There has to be something going on. I haven't seen the two of them like this before.

"Hello, Commander." I put the drinks on the bar. "How have you been? It's been a while."

He puts some money on the bar and picks the glasses up. "What shall I say, Joe? Mac and I have been busy?"

I smirk. "Yeah, that's what she said."

"Let's leave it at that." He winks and makes his way over to the rest. It's quite a group if you ask me. There's Lt. Roberts and his lovely but curious wife Harriet, the Gunny, Tiner, the Admiral and Harm and Mac. And the three newest additions, but I have yet to learn their names. It'll come though.

The other couple sitting in the booth with Bud and Harriet, look surprised when Harm hands Mac her drink. Yeah, right. They better get used to this. This is how it has been and by the looks of it, how it will be.

The evening slowly progresses, and sometimes I hear them laughing over something. They must be telling stories again. It's what they usually do. Harm comes up to get another round for him and Mac. "Have you seen Zach?" he asks. "He's supposed to meet us here, but I haven't seen him yet."

I shake my head and get him a refill. "Sorry. No sign of Zach just yet. Is Terry coming with him?" Terry is about the same height as Harm, and thus easily to find, even in a crowd.

Harm shrugs. "Not sure. Maybe, yeah. But Zach is posing as Mac's boyfriend tonight, so…"

Now I'm at a loss for words. "Why would Zach be posing as Mac's boyfriend? The guy is _gay_."

The Commander starts to laugh. "Joe, you know that, I know that and Mac knows that, but the guy who's been bugging Mac for the better part of two months now, doesn't know that. We like to keep it that way."

Still, it doesn't really make any sense. If they need someone to pose as Mac's boyfriend, why isn't he doing so himself? "Why don't you do it yourself? That's easier than to let Zach come over."

Again, Harm laughs. "Because that would mean that I would be cheating on my fiancée, and that's not a nice thing to do Joe, especially because she just had my baby."

Okay, now you really lost me here. First of all, since when is he engaged, and second, why haven't I ever seen the lady? "I guess congratulations are in order, then." That's the only thing that I can come up with.

"If any of it were true, I'd thank you."

Mac comes up next to him. "What is taking you guys so long?" she asks, leaning her forearms on the bar.

"Joe just congratulated me on my engagement and the baby," Harm grins.

Mac rolls her eyes. "Don't mind him. There's a whole story behind that." She looks up to Harm. "Will you please come and dance with me? Mic has been bugging me for the past five minutes."

"Who's Mic?" Must be one of the new guys. There is this one guy who's been trying to get closer to her for the entire evening.

The look in Harm's eyes tells me that he doesn't like the guy. "That new Australian officer? Mic Bugme."

Bugme? Now that's a last name I wouldn't want to be stuck with. Mac slaps his arm. "It's _Brumby_, Harm," she corrects her partner. "Although Bugme suits him better."

I hand them their new glasses. "So, what's the story behind Flyboy here having a baby?"

Halfway through the story, Zach finally comes in. Immediately drawing the attention from the female population in the bar to him. Nope, the men are not going to be happy that he came in. "Hey, honeybee," he says, wrapping his arms around Mac's waist.

Rolling her eyes, Mac turns around and kisses him on his lips. She hates it when he calls her that. "Seriously, am I every gonna lose the 'honeybee'?"

Zach shakes his head and looks at Harm. "Probably not, no." He shakes Harm's hand. "Good to see you, buddy."

Luckily for Mac, Harm is not really the type of guy that gets jealous easily. There isn't really a reason for him too. Zach will never be interested in Mac the way most guys are. "So," Zach says, after he ordered a beer, "where is the annoying guy?"

All three of us look in the direction of the group. Mic has the trouble of looking our way and start a conversation with the Admiral. Zach laughs and only pulls Mac closer to him. "So, what's our plan of action, tonight? We dance, have drinks and fun and I drop you off at home?"

"Sorta, yeah," Mac answers. "But when Harm goes, we go, so you don't have to drive all the way up to Rosslyn just for me."

Zach raises his eyebrow in question. "And let you take a cab home? Honeybee, I don't think so."

Harm shakes his head. "Nah, I'll be waiting in the car and take her home with me."

Taking a sip of his beer, Zach nods. "Of course, you will. I should've known that."

They make their way back to the rest of the group. Mic looks rather disappointed that Zach appears to be Mac's 'boyfriend'. I smile and get one of the regulars a new round. Zach and Terry are two old friends of Mac; that's what I learned the first time they came in here. You should've seen the look on Harm's face! It was priceless, really.

Anyway, the two of them come in, greet Mac with breathtaking kisses on the lips and neither of the three act like anything is out of the ordinary. Harm looked as if his eyeballs were going to pop out of his head. At first, he couldn't believe it. To me, it seemed a little weird, too, but I'm just the bartender, so what can I say? Nothing, really.

Finally, Mac introduces the guys to Harm, saying that they're two very old friends of hers. Then they start to talk about this apartment the guys obviously bought somewhere, and I figured it out pretty quickly. I mean, you just had to notice the looks the guys threw each other and you'd see. Much like with Harm and Mac. It still took Harm the whole evening to figure it out. The guy can be so dense sometimes.

"Hey mate, can I have another beer?"

Ah, the Australian officer they were talking about. Mic Bug… eh, Brumby. "No problem," I nod and get him his beer. "You're with the group military folks, right?"

He nods and let's the liquid find a way down this throat. "Yep."

I have to say, he looks pretty devastated. Like someone just shattered his entire world. Maybe that is what just happened. "Hey mate, you okay?" I almost pity him.

Mic looks down into his glass and gives me a weak smile. "I've been better, but I'll live."

"What'd you find out? The pretty girl you were courting involved with someone else?"

Ah, I hit the nail on its head. That's exactly what happened. "Yeah," he murmurs. "Should've listened to her, but my stupid pride…"

Mic Brumby is not the first heartbroken guy I've seen in my life, and I doubt that he will be the last. About two hours later, the group starts to split up. Bud and Harriet leave, then Harm starts to get his jacket and eventually Mac and Zach leave too. They wink at me. "See you, Joe."

Oh, that I definitely will. I absolutely will.

* * *

**TBC...:)**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: First, thanks. Second, you guys are probably wondering what is going on with the kids and how things are running at the Rabb/Mackenzie household. Honestly, I'm a bit curious myself. ;) Anyway, the next chap will be all family, promise. Some part of me needs these different POV's in the story, but they're so hard to write :( I keep rewriting them. So, the next part will be all Harm, Mac, and kids. Just stick with me, we're up for a couple of twists. **

* * *

JAG HQ 

Falls Church, VA  
1232 hours local

Amanda's POV

All right, here's the thing. I've been at HQ for three weeks now, and there is something I can't put my finger on. Something that has everything to do with Harm and Mac. I mean, I only buy the "we're-just-friends" thing to a certain extend. It's pretty obvious that they're more.

But in that case… I mean, Harm is supposed to be with Sarah, someone I've yet to meet, and Mac is with Zach. Although there is something different about the guy. Anyway, Harm and Mac are way too close for just co-workers. And before you start, yes, so are Casper and I, but we're siblings. He's my half-brother. Not that we make that public knowledge, but he is. Can't help it. His father cheated on his wife with my mother, and voila, here I am. We found out by accident a couple of years ago.

Casper looks at me. "What's up?"

I shake my head. "Nothing."

"Mandy…" Does he really have to drag my name? Especially the short version?

"It's just… Don 't you think there is something about Harm and Mac?"

Now he's rolling his eyes. Great. Thanks for the support, Garcia. "And what do you think is there between Harm and Mac, Mandy?"

I lean back in my seat and thoughtfully chew on a bite of my burger. "Don't you think it's weird Harm never talks about Sarah? I mean, he's a proud dad and all, he can talk hours about anything that is going on with Shireen, but he barely mentions Sarah. For a guy in love, it's a little… strange."

Casper arches an eyebrow at me. "What would you have him do, Mandy? Scream it of the rooftops?"

No need to exaggerate, Cas. I roll my eyes. "No, he doesn't need to scream it of the rooftops but he could say _something_. Wouldn't you talk about Valerie when you guys finally decided to go down the aisle?"

Valerie is his girlfriend. They've been together for a little while now and I have this suspicion that my brother is going to pop the question soon. Casper shrugs. "I think you're reading way too much into this. So, Harm likes to keep his private life to himself. He has every right to. Stop being nosy and finish your burger."

He's only two years older than I am, but he can be the annoying, responsible, big brother sometimes. Yuck. "And what about Zach?"

My brother lets out a sigh. "What about Zach?" He's annoyed, I can tell. Too bad, he's gonna need to suck it up.

"Don't you think that there was something about him?"

Casper cleans his hands with a paper towel and looks me directly in the eye. "Amanda Jones, will you please stop sticking your nose into other peoples business? I don't know who told you to be this nosy, but it sure as hell wasn't Dad and I don't think your mother did it either. Let Harm and Mac live their lives the way they want to. If Mac is happy with Zach, she's happy with Zach. If Harm doesn't want to scream it of the rooftops how happy he is with Sarah; well, he doesn't have to."

Cas knows he's right, and so do I, but I still don't like it. Silently, I take another bite of my burger. There has been this mysterious thing around Harm and Mac for as long as we've been here. They take days off together. The first couple of days they came to work in the same car. Left in the same, too. I can practically sense that the conversations they have in Russian are personal instead of work-related. Frankly, Harm and Mac are way too comfortable around each other.

Suddenly, I hear laughter behind me. I know that laugh. Turning around, it's Harm and Mac. They must be talking about something funny, and they're heading to our table. "Hey guys," Mac smiles. "Mind if we join you?"

Shaking our heads, Cas and I slide over. It's funny to see how people so close have so totally different eating habits. Harm's plate is loaded with salad, while I can't even see Mac's plate under the fries and the burger.

Cas and I trade looks and I clear my throat. "So, how's the family?"

Ow! You're soooo gonna pay for that, Garcia. Kicking me under the table is low! Harm looks up. "They're fine, thanks."

See, that's the kind of answers I've been getting from him when I ask about Sarah and Shireen. Seriously, sailor, I need some more background info on the girl! "If you don't mind me asking, what does Sarah do?"

That question brings a smile to his face and for a fraction of a second, his eyes dart to Mac. "Sarah's a lawyer, just like I am. We met a couple of years ago because of work."

"Love at first sight?" If looks could kill, I would be dead and buried by now, but I don't care. Harm is finally telling me something! Yay!

He chuckles. "For me, pretty much. It took her a little while to fall in love with me, though."

Yeah, right. Not if he used that killer smile of his. Mac calls that his Flyboy-grin. Man, it would be hard _not_ to fall in love with him whenever he uses that smile.

"Really?" Mac interferes. "That's not what I heard."

Harm seems surprised. "That so?"

"Of course. White House Rose Garden, those blue eyes of yours and that smile that makes every girl week in the knees… It would take a little while to fall in love with you, yeah." That last part is playful.

"Whatever you say, Mac."

It takes a while for my brain to register what they've said. The _White House Rose Garden_?! Excuse me?! I almost choke in my sip. "Are you kidding me? You and Sarah met in the _White House Rose Garden_? How many freaking strings did you have to pull for that?"

The two of them raise their eyebrows. "None," Harm says. "Total coincidence. Very happy that it happened, but it was a total coincidence. I got rewarded with my DFC and Sarah was there because of her uncle."

A small smile plays around Mac's lips. What does she know that I don't? Probably everything. There has to be a way to get more info. A whole lot more info. Even if I need to drag it out of them. "So, you guys met, declared your love and went over to the first Justice of the Peace to get married?"

Mac bursts out laughing and so does Harm. What's so funny? Really, it's not _that_ funny. Eventually, their laughs die down. Mac wipes the tears out of her eyes. "Sorry," she apologizes.

Harm shakes his head. "If that had been the way it happened… God, that would've saved us time. Nah, we danced around each other for the better part of two years before we finally started dating."

They danced around each other for the better part of two years? "Why would you do that?"

He swallows his bite and shrugs. "Lots of reasons. We build a solid friendship, had the trust, the attraction… the whole nine yards. What we didn't have was the certainty of each other's feelings. Then one of us got the guts to say it out loud, finally, I might add, and here we are."

To him, it's obviously no big deal. But man, dance around your soul mate for two years! Talking about patience. Or insecurity, maybe. I don't know. Maybe both.

"What about you guys? You might want to know everything about us, but that goes the other way around, too." She looks expectantly at me.

Now my brother is really mad at me. Not sure I will live this down. I shrug. "Not much to tell here. Single girl. Haven't dated in a while."

"Really?" Mac's eyebrows shoot up to her hairline. "Sorry, I didn't mean to sound this surprised. You just don't strike me as the kind of girl who… Oh, never mind." She takes the last bite of her burger. Where she leaves it… I don't think I'll ever know.

"What about you?" Harm turns to Casper.

Casper glares at me and smiles at Harm. "Living with my girlfriend."

"He's going to propose soon," I quickly add.

"Mandy!" Ah, so I guessed right!

Harm smiles. "Congrats. Decided you want to spend of your life with her?"

Casper nods, a bit uncomfortable. "Yeah. I can't come up with a reason _not_ to ask her."

Yep, my brother the romantic. Nah, he's not a softie or anything, but sometimes he just mellows up. He may be a Marine but under that uniform… Harm starts to clean up the table and rises out of his seat. "I'd like to stay with you guys to continue this interesting conversation, but I'm expected in court in a little over twenty minutes and I need to get up. I'll catch you guys later."

Mac follows him with her eyes as he walks away. I have to admit that the view is not bad. Not bad at all. There is one more thing I need to know, though. "Mac?"

"Mmm?" She has trouble tearing her eyes away. "Sorry, what?"

"You've met Sarah, right? Is she nice?"

Mac smiles and pats my back. "You'll like her, Mandy. Trust me."

And that's the only thing she tells me. How's that supposed to help me? I'm not an inch closer to understanding why they are so close. Not a damn inch.

* * *

**TBC (ps. are you guys sure you can't come up with something you'd like to see in this fic? If I don't know, I can't work it in...)**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews, guys. One thing though, 351 reviews when I have over 35000 hits? You guys can do better than that, I'm sure. Well, here's the family piece I promised you... Enjoy!**

* * *

Rabb/Mackenzie Residence

Rosslyn, VA  
0659 hours local

Harm's POV

I just checked the alarm clock standing on the night stand, and it's not even seven yet. Never imagined that I would turn into a morning person. Seriously.

"What time is it?" Sarah murmurs next to me, rolling over and putting her arm across my waist.

Did she actually _ask_ me what time it is? "What happened to your clock, Marine?" I ask, softly stroking her head. Saturday morning, and I don't have to do a single thing. Well, there's the buying a Christmas tree, but that's not a bad thing. That should be fun.

"Just tell me," she says.

I smile. "0659. We've got all the time in the world to get out of bed." Honestly, I don't want to, and the kids are going to come in soon, snuggling up with us for another hour or two, if we're really lucky. Sarah lets her breath out and buries her face in my neck. God, when did I get this blessed? Oh, I know when it happened, I just don't know if I totally deserve it.

Sarah drifts back to sleep in my arms, and I stare up the ceiling, thinking. Sometimes I find myself thinking of them like they're really my family. _Our_ family. And I have to admit that the thought of adopting the kids has crossed my mind more then once, but for now, that's not practical. Don't ask me why I'm actually saying that, it just isn't.

Every once in a while, I can't remember what my life looked like three months ago. Without Sarah… well, without Sarah being so close to me as she is now, without the kids… It's amazing how quickly you adapt.

I love to hear the kids' story when we pick them up from school, to see them smile. I love to cuddle up with them in the morning, I love feeding Shireen (yep, even the two a.m. feeding) and I even love the wet kisses Noa gives me when she's off to bed or school. Or whenever she feels like it.

It's amazing to see their faces light up when Sarah and I serve breakfast on Saturday morning. To them, it's a spectacle. It's nothing special, all I do is flip the pancakes in the air, but their laughter and smiling faces make my whole day better.

About twenty minutes later, the door hesitatingly opens, and Gabe pops his head in. Ah, there we go. He ditched the nightmares, thankfully. After he'd seen his father again, he was up a couple of times a night, but they've reduced. Almost non-existent anymore. Silently, he makes his way over to the bed, Elmo clutched into his hand. He drags that stuffed animal _everywhere._

"Hey, Tigger." My voice is still groggy, but then again, I've only been awake for twenty minutes. It's Noa's fault we call him that. We all knew that Tigger was his favorite figure, and Noa somehow picked up on that, because one day we were reading them a bedtime story, and she pointed at Gabe and said one thing. Tigger.

When he hears my voice, his eyes lit up and he climbs up the bed. "Are you going to read me a story?"

"Aren't you going to say 'Good morning'?" I raise my eyebrow.

He giggles. "Good morning. Are you going to read me a story?"

"Did you bring your book?" I ask him.

Looking down at his hands, Gabe sees that he didn't bring his book and slides off the bed again. He's grown. A bit taller and a whole lot better looking. He's not as thin as he was, thankfully. Sarah presses a kiss to my neck. "He gone again?"

"He'll be back," I say, stoking softly over her back. "He forgot his book."

"Ah." For a while we lay there, waiting for Gabe to return. This is how we spent most of our mornings. Wrapped up in each others arms. We're always awake before the alarm goes off, and we'll just lay here awake, enjoying each other's company. Most of the time, not saying anything. Knowing that the other one is close is enough.

A little while later, Gabe comes back, but this time, Noa is with him. Clutching to her own stuffed Minnie Mouse. Gabe has brought his favorite book, I can tell. Saturday morning means that we'll read "Shall we be friends?", Gabe's favorite, and "The Little Mermaid," Noa's favorite.

I think I can come up with a reason why Gabe likes "Shall we be friends?" so much. It shows in a very simple way that in fact, everybody is alike, and should be treated equally. Even when someone is not being nice to another person.

They climb up and crawl over to us. "Daddy!" Noa dumps her little body right over me and I grunt.

"Did you really have to do that?"

I get a very wide smile in return. Right. I fell in love with those green eyes and now she has me wrapped around her little finger. And the worst thing is that I'm loving every minute of it.

"Mommy?" Gabe tries to wiggle his way in between us. Why does he always have to do that? I like this position.

"What is it, baby?" Sarah rolls over and rubs her eyes.

"Read to me?" He holds his book up. Finally, he has his wiggled his way in between us.

But before Sarah can start reading, (before we've positioned ourselves comfortable enough) we hear Shireen over the baby monitor. Sarah and I trade looks and I know what time of the day it is. My turn. I flip the covers back and make my way over to the nursery. "Good morning, little Princess. Are you hungry?" I ask, flipping on the lights and making my way over to her crib.

Apparently, she's more then hungry. She's in bad need of a diaper change. Well, I've been doing for a while now, so changing her diaper shouldn't take more then three minutes if I'm really lucky. This little worm is growing fast too. Seriously, when I think about how small she was when she was just born and how big she is now…

I change her diaper without too much fuss, and she looks at me with her big green eyes. The same eyes Noa has. Yep, I have to confess that _she_ has me wrapped around her little finger too. I'm such a sap sometimes. If my mother could see me now… Well, not now, wearing just my boxers, but when I'm fully… Oh, never mind.

So, we're done changing. Shireen looks a bit relieved. Yeah, I bet. If I were lying around in that stuff… brrr. Preferably not. I pick her up and take her downstairs to prep her bottle. She happily sucks on her own little fists, and keeps making all these sounds. She's such a sweetheart. Only cries when she's really hungry or when her diaper needs to be changed. I can only pray that when Sarah and I have kids, they'll be this easy…. When Sarah and I have kids? Where the hell did that come from, Hammer?

"I think I'm losing it a little here, Reen. Care to help me out?" I only get more sounds in return. Nope, she's not gonna help me out. On my way back upstairs I almost trip over Gabe's backpack. Sighing, I pick it up and hang it on the rack. I told him to clean it up… Almost dropped Reen.

Phew, we're finally back upstairs. "Look who's awake!"

Sarah and the kids look up and they all smile. Blessed family life. Sar and I decided that a king's size bed was probably best, especially since the kids still had nightmares when we bought it. Now it's perfect because they spent Saturday and Sunday morning in it.

"Reen!" Gabe is always excited to see his little sister. When I get back under the covers (I realized that I should've thrown a T-shirt over my head when I got downstairs) he kisses her head. "Morning, Reen!"

"Want me to take her so you can read?" Sarah asks. God, she looks so beautiful. Even with slightly sleepy eyes and messed up hair, she's still the most beautiful woman I've ever seen.

I nod, and she takes Shireen over. Okay, I'm gonna throw that T-shirt over my head now anyway. Finally settling back under the covers, we're ready to start reading. Noa sitting in my lap, Gabe in between and Shireen lying with Sarah, we spent the next two hours reading, giggling and laughing.

Around nine, we decide to get all the kids washed and dressed. They've been showered last night (early discovery: shower the kids before they go to bed, it'll save you _a lot_ of time in the morning) so all we need to do is brush teeth and get their faces cleaned up.

Half an hour later I walk down the stairs with an all cleaned up Gabe and Noa in my arms. "You guys want to watch cartoons while Sarah and I go get dressed?"

That's not a question I have to repeat. We don't let them watch a lot of TV, the thing is more turned off then on, but they can watch for half an hour while we get dressed. On my way back upstairs the doorbell rings. Yep, very glad that I decided on the T-shirt.

I open up the door with a wide grin on my face. A grin that doesn't even disappear when I look into my mother's eyes. It does disappear, however, when her eyes drift to the stairs behind me. When I said earlier that I wanted my mom to see me like this I didn't mean like this. Not with Sarah standing on the stairs, wearing nothing more then a dress shirt. A gray button-down shirt with the sleeves rolled up that reaches down to her mid-thigh. Not with her wearing _my_ shirt.

When I see my mother's look I know it. There will be no more Saturday morning with the kids, no more reading stories, no more talking to Shireen, no more admiring Sarah playing with Gabe and Noa. No more flipping pancakes in the air just to hear them laugh, no more waking up with Sarah in my arms.

I'm a dead man.

* * *

**TBC**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Once again, thank you for all the wonderful reviews! You guys make my day! Well, here's the next chap, from Trish' POV. And yet again, another twist in the story line... :) Hope you'll like it.**

* * *

Rabb/ Mackenzie Residence

Rosslyn, VA

0911 hours local

Trish' POV

To say that I'm surprised when I see a woman standing on the stairs, wearing my son's shirt, would be an understatement. I can only assume that this is Sarah. There is no one else Harm would have here. At least, I hope not.

"Uhm…" Harm starts, looking back at me.

I smile and walk pass him. "Don't even try to explain yourself, Harmon," I tell him. "It'll only make it worse." I know my son, now don't I? He'll probably stick his foot into his mouth like when he did to ask if he could use the house. And he'll insert deep.

Harm slowly closes the door and turn around to me. "No offense, Mom, but what are you doing here?"

I knew that this was coming. I should've called, I realize that, but it was all a bit last minute. "I'm sorry that I didn't call, but Frank suddenly had to come to DC and I decided that it might be nice to visit and see how the house had turned out."

While I'm talking, the woman comes walking down. Apparently, she doesn't mind that I see her walking around in my son's shirt. Well, I have to say, if this is 'Sarah', or Mac, and she's been taking care of the kids with him, he's damn lucky. She's a beauty.

"You must be Sarah," I say, sticking my hand out to her. "Trish Burnett."

She has a firm grip on my hand. That's good. That means that she's confident. "It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Burnett."

And polite, too. Wow. "Call me Trish," I tell her. "Mrs. Burnett makes me feel so old."

Sarah smiles. "All right, Trish. So, what do you think of the house? And please take your jacket off."

I look around the hallway. There are a few toys lying around, a backpack, two coats and three pairs of rain boots are standing in the corner. Harm has done a great job. The hallway alone looks amazing. "I'm proud of you, Harm. You did a great job."

Harm shyly smiles. He's probably a little bit self-conscious right now. And he should be. I thought I told him better than to open the door wearing nothing more then boxers and a T-shirt. Oh, well… It doesn't really matter anyway.

"Where are the kids?" I ask, taking off my jacket.

Finally, my son finds his tongue again. "Gabe and Noa are in the living room, watching TV."

He's planted the kids in front of the TV? Does he do that often? Sarah softly laughs at my face as she puts my jacket on the rack. "Don't worry, this doesn't happen very often. We try to encourage the kids to be creative, but when we get dressed after the kids, it's on. For that and Sesame Street after dinner."

With three lines, she has put my worries at ease. That's good. "So, what is Saturday morning like around here?"

Harm inhales. "How about we explain that after I introduce you to the kids, and we get dressed?"

Sarah puts a hand on his arm. "Why don't you start breakfast? I'll get a quick shower and get dressed, take Reen downstairs and then we'll switch."

They communicate in silence. With one look at each other, they say so much. I can tell with one look at them. So they really have the connection I thought they'd have. Harm nods. "Just hurry up, okay?"

She rolls her eyes. "Don't I always?" Evading Harm's hands, she runs up the steps. Out of sight.

"So, that is Sarah." I smile, but my son knows me well enough to know what I really mean.

He starts to walk towards the living room and I follow. Every time I see him it strikes me how much he looks like his father. A little more every time I see him. "I'm not going to say it, Mom," he says.

I stop dead in my tracks when I see what Harm has done with the living room. Wow! "You build that fireplace yourself? I can't remember it from the sketches."

Harm gives me a sheepish smile. "Yeah. We had one in the apartment, and I figured that it would be nice to have one here as well."

My eyes drift to the kids in front of the TV. They're laughing over a Tom & Jerry's cartoon. There's a doll house standing against one wall, complete with dolls and furniture. I know that doll house… "Harm?"

The kids jump up, hearing my voice so close. Two pairs of eyes look intently at me. When Harm comes back into the room, they visibly relax. He winks at them. "This is my Mom, guys. Mom, this are Gabe and Noa."

They give me hesitant smiles and then turn their heads back to the TV. So if Harm is okay with it, they are? "What is it?"

I point to the doll house. "Where did you get that?"

He smiles his father's smile at me. "Grams' attic."

Is that Sarah's dolls house? I didn't think he'd remember that she had that. "You went to Belleville to get that? When?"

He shrugs. "Couple of weeks ago. Noa loves it, and Grams didn't mind." With that, he leaves me standing in the living room. I look around. A toy box, a playpen, complete with stuffed animals and toys. A small plastic table with chairs, covered in pads and pencils. I take it the kids like to draw and color.

Then I move into the kitchen. Harm is already prepping the batter for the pancakes, so I pull myself up a stool on the kitchen island and look around again. "This is _your_ kitchen, isn't it?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Pretty obvious, don't you think?" I don't have to explain myself. This looks like the kitchen in his loft. Then something hits me. "What happened to the dining room?"

Harm looks up and pours me a cup of coffee. "You mean, what happened to the wall between the kitchen and the dining room? I tore it down. Sar and I figured that we weren't really going to use an extra dining room, because we always eat in the kitchen, so now we have an extra big kitchen."

Oh Lord. I gave up hope that my son was ever going to change in to a family man, but this is the best proof any mother can ever get. Wow. "Daddy?"

Suddenly, Gabe is standing next to Harm. And my eyes grow even bigger. They call him 'daddy'?

Harm strokes over his head. "What's up, sport?"

"Is it okay if I go draw?"

Harm crouches down to Gabe's level. "You came to _ask_ me if you can go draw? Why is that?"

The little guy looks up to me and then back to Harm. "Because," he states matter-of-factly.

"Oh, okay. Yeah, buddy, of course you can go draw. No problem."

Gabe nods and goes back to the living room. Harm sees the look in my eyes and shrugs. "He gets a little insecure from strangers. But he's talking to us, and that's progress."

I slowly sip my coffee. "He didn't talk?"

Harm shakes his head and his eyes get dark. "He didn't dare. His father used to hit him for talking. He was terrified that we would do the same. Sarah and I had to come up with some pretty convincing arguments for him."

A couple of minutes later, the woman my son now calls Sarah comes walking into the kitchen with a baby on her arm. When he first called to talk about his partner, I knew there was something going on. Now that he's started to call her Sarah, I'm even more convinced.

"Breakfast smells heavenly, Flyboy," she says. "As always."

She calls him Flyboy? There's a new one. So they are into the whole nicknames thing too? The morning goes on slowly, and every time I see them together, or with the kids, I get more convinced that they make the perfect little family. Every light touch, every time they make eye contact…

Suddenly, just before we're going out to buy a Christmas tree, the phone rings and Sarah picks it up. "Hello?" She listens to the caller on the other end of the line and the color drains from her face. Within three steps Harm is standing next to her and softly rubbing her back. The expression on his face is concerned. "Next week? So we don't even get to spent Christmas…"

Biting her lip, Sarah nods. "Yes, of course. We knew that when we got in. I just didn't think it would be before the New Year." She runs a hand through her hair. "I'll tell them, Ellen. Thanks for calling."

Harm carefully takes the phone out of her hands and turns her around to face him. "What did she say?"

"They have found a foster family for them. The couple wants them to move in by next Sunday."

Now they're both looking pale. Harm silently wraps his arms around her and closes his eyes. So that is what this is about. They've found a foster family for the kids. Within the week, this will no longer be an occupied house. They will no longer be a makeshift family. They will go back to their own apartments, pick up their own lives. And now, seeing my son like this, I wonder if he's ready. If he's ready to go back to his life the way it was.

* * *

**TBC**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Thanks, guys! Some of you guys have asked me how long I think this story will continue, and honestly, I don't know yet. It could go anywhere and I'm just going with the flow, so... We'll see. Here's the next chap, I hope you'll like it. **

* * *

Rabb/Mackenzie Residence 

Rosslyn, VA

1045 hours local

Mac's POV

The door falls close behind them. Behind the kids. Behind _my_ kids. The day Harm and I dreaded the most, has come. Their new foster parents, Pam and Jeff Newton, have come and taken them to their new home. All three of them. Gabe, Noa and Shireen.

Harm and I look at each other and realize that this is it. No more wake up calls at 0230 hours because Shireen is hungry, no more phone calls to the office at 1600 hours because Gabe just needs to talk to one of us, no more making pancakes for an audience, no more Saturday morning spent reading to them in bed, no more singing lullaby's to Shireen.

The house suddenly seems so empty. As if someone has come and taken all the furniture and things out of it that usually make it a home. And maybe that is what has happened. Now the kids are not here anymore, the entire house looks so different.

I start to walk towards the living room and wonder why we have so little plants. But then I realize that Shireen's playpen, and the toy box used to stand there. The doll house seems abandoned. It was all there just seconds ago. Just yesterday we were sitting here, with hot chocolate, watching the original "Charlie and The Chocolate Factory". And now, there's nothing.

There will be no more bottles to heat, no more big dinners to cook, no more prayers before dinner. Harm silently follows me to the kitchen. Absently, I let my hand go over the counter, remembering where all their toys were before we packed them. How usually the kitchen looks like there's been an explosion and we haven't picked up the pieces yet. The kitchen used to look homey, but right now, it's so cleaned up that it could appear in a lifestyle magazine.

I stare out of the window into the back yard and look at the swing. We've spent so many hours using with that swing. Gabe had his first moment feeling totally carefree on that swing. His first moment looking totally carefree. He'd tell Harm to push him higher and higher, so that he could fly. Sometimes he was a mini version of my Flyboy. The one standing behind me right now.

All of that is going to change too. I'm not going to wake up in Harm's arms anymore, we're not going to have any more silent conversations, waiting for the alarm to go off. We're not going to cuddle on the couch after a long day of work anymore.

Harm wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me close. But he doesn't say anything. He doesn't really have to. I know what he's going through.

"Do you feel like a part of your heart just walked out the door, too?" he whispers in my ear.

All I can do is nod; the lump in my throat growing. That's the exact right way to describe what I'm feeling right now. Like part of my heart just walked out the door and isn't ever going to come back. And I don't know if I can deal with that. If I _want_ to deal with that.

"Me too." Harm rests his chin on the top of my head.

All our bags are packed; Harm and I are going to move out too. I'm going back to my apartment. An apartment that is never going to look the same to me again. That is the place where Harm and I started to be a family. It's the place where we started to make baby steps towards being a family. This house is the place where all the pieces of the puzzle fell into place.

I feel like all of this is going to suffocate me. I'd gotten used to the changes in my life, to like them even, and now it all changed back. But the person who took the decision to take care of three neglected kids three and a half months ago, is someone I don't know. She may look like me, but all her priorities have changed. Her priorities are with her 'family', a family that no longer exists.

Harm tugs on my hand. "Let's go," he says.

I follow him without a word. In the hallway, he picks our bags up and we walk out. He locks the door and guides me to the Lexus. The last time, I'm sure. I take a deep breath and exhale. I don't even ask where Harm is taking me, because I have a pretty good idea.

About an hour and a half later, we pull up in Blacksburg. Other than the three short sentences Harm has said, we haven't uttered a word to each other. We prep "Sarah" in silence, and after a little while, we're up in the air. Finally, the unshed tears I've been holding back, start to flow.

This was not supposed to happen, damnit! Harm and I were going to take care of the kids for a little while, and emotions weren't supposed to be involved. The kids weren't supposed to touch me like this. I wasn't supposed to get attached to them.

But, whether or not I like it, that is exactly what happened. Harm and I got attached to those three little kids. When Noa started to talk to us, that felt like a present. Getting a healthy Shireen out of the hospital, was a miracle. Gabe talking to us, for the first time in months, was a victory. The fact that we were 'Mommy' and 'Daddy' to them made it even more special.

I press my lips together and take another deep breath. My life has swirled around 180 degrees in one direction almost four months ago, and now it swirled 180 degrees back and I need to cope with it. I'm gonna go to my apartment tonight, I'm going to soak in the hot tub for hours, go to bed early. And I'm gonna hope that I can sleep knowing that Harm is on the other side of town. That the _kids_ are under someone else's wing. And I'm going to have to believe that they are going to be okay.

Because, deep inside, I have this feeling that some bad things are going to happen. Something is going to happen to the kids.

* * *

Harm's apartment 

North of Union Station, DC

0154 hours local

Harm's POV

I roll over again, letting my breath out. I know why I'm awake. Usually, Shireen is going to wake up in a couple of minutes, and since this is my feeding, I'm awake. The only thing is; there no longer is a baby around who needs to be fed.

If there was something else that made my world spin around, other than my crash a couple years ago, it was last week's phone call. Ellen shook me awake out of my dream. Out of the illusion that what Sarah and I had build was going to last a lifetime. That the kids were really ours; that they never had to go to another family.

But they had. Because that was the deal. Sarah and I were only going to take care of them as long as CPS hadn't found a family. And now CPS had found a family. Ellen was excited when she entered our house (I keep thinking about it as 'our' house, I don't know why), until she saw our faces. She thought that Sarah and I would be happy to get the kids off our hands, but truth to be told, we weren't.

It's been three long days since the kids have been gone, and two since Sarah and I had to go back to work. We've been snapping at literally everyone: Bud, Harriet, Mandy, Casper, Gunny, Tiner, and Mic… Sarah has been snapping at him more then he probably deserves.

She's been so upset. Sleep-deprived, angry, sad… God, I can't even remember how I slept without her lying next to me. I've been giving it my best shot the past three days, but nothing works. If this doesn't stop soon, I might start drinking nightcaps again. I haven't touched a single drop of alcohol in the past three months, and I haven't even missed it. Usually, a bourbon was nice to get myself a little sleepy, but that was before the kids. Funny; now there is a _before_ and an _after_.

I roll myself back on my back and stare up the ceiling. Gabe didn't even understand why they had to leave. And there wasn't really a way to explain to him. We weren't angry, he had been a good boy, so why did they have to go? Was it something Noa did? Because if that was it, he could make it all right.

God, I won't forget that sad face. I can't get it out of my head. There was no way that I could explain why he had to go with Pam and Jeff. I feel like I failed him. And maybe I did. Maybe I should've put up a fight; maybe I should've fought so that they could've stayed with us. But the 'what if's' are pointless. The kids are not coming back.

I finally give up and sit up. I'm not going to get any sleep at all like this. The thought of Noa's smiling face when I brought Grams' old doll house in the house was priceless. It took me a whole day to get the thing, but the drive up and then back was totally worth it.

Having made my decision, I throw a shirt over my head and step into my jeans. Then I start to pack a bag. Clean underwear, socks, uniforms. T-shirts, jeans, sweaters… My toothbrush is the only thing I need from my bathroom…

The air outside is cold, and I pull the zipper of my jacket up. It's quiet on the roads, so it doesn't take me too long before I pull up in front of her building. Sarah's building. I turn off the engine and try to decide if it really was such a smart thing to come here in the first place. Maybe it wasn't, but I'm not going back now.

I almost run up the steps. When I stand in front of her door, I'm not so sure if I should knock. But I do nonetheless. Strangely enough, the door opens a couple of seconds later. Sarah looks up at me; as if she's been expecting me. She steps aside to let me in.

She locks the door behind me and without a word, I follow her to the bedroom. The bedroom we've shared for over a month. I don't even care to unpack my back; I put my uniform in the closet, throw my jacket over a chair, along with my jeans and crawl under the covers next to her.

Still not saying anything, Sarah puts her head in the crook of my neck and her arm around my waist. I can feel my whole body relaxing instantly. And within another minute, we're both drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**TBC... if you keep reviewing ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Okay, so you guys must think that I'm crazy right now, right? Well, no, but I decided to change the plot and because of that, I had to delete the last two chaps. So, you can all forget what you read in the past two chaps, because that never happened. Don't you just love being a writer? ;) Anyway, I made some small changes in the time table in this chap, but that is pretty much all. Re-read and please stick with me for the next chap! **

* * *

JAG HQ

Falls Church, VA

1350 hours local

Admiral's POV

They walk back into the bullpen. Rabb and Mackenzie. I lean against the doorpost and watch them. It's been a week and a half since the kids they had under their wings, have gone to a foster family. And they're not coping very well.

They've been doing their job, that's not it. I don't really know how to describe the difference… As if they need to rediscover their passion for the job. I've been cutting them some slack; I realize it's not the easiest thing to deal with. Especially since they had them for almost four months.

Rabb's hand lingers on her back as he and Mac both retreat to their respective offices. There is no doubt in my mind that their relationship has changed. But I have no idea as to what level they're on now. They have been different.

Mac closes her office door; her blinds have been closed for almost a week now. If someone needs her, they'll go to Harm first and let him deliver the news. At least he hasn't been on the receiving end of her anger. Not yet, anyway. Mic has. The poor soul. I almost feel sorry for him. But on the other hand, he should know better than to chase an angry Marine.

When they first came into my office, almost four months ago, my first instinct was to knock some sense into their brains. I couldn't believe they were even _thinking_ about taking care of those kids. But then again, I understood. Harm has lost his father when he was six, and he didn't get closure until earlier this year. He knows what it's like to grow up without a father and if he can help it, no little kid will go through that again.

And Mac… Mac lived with a drunk for most of her teenage years, and she has seen him beat her mother. That in itself is traumatic. And now the kids they were going to take care of had been through that. So, yes, of course, they had to take care of them.

The first time they came back into the office, there was something different about them, although I couldn't tell what it was. They seemed easier with each other. More comfortable. And I know that it got clear to the rest of the office, too. Kind of hard to miss; especially as time passed.

It seemed that as time passed, they became an even better team. They were actually _listening_ to each other when being assigned to the same case, they would finish each other's sentences more then once… They looked happy and content. Like everything in their world had fallen into place.

We're one week down the road and nothing of it is left. They snap at everyone, they don't smile as much as they used to… I wish I could make things better for them, but unfortunately, I'm not in the position to do that. Other than the snapping, they behave like they always do. Well, pretty much.

Commander Jones pointed out to me that they've been speaking more Russian to each other than normally. I ran it by the rest of the staff the other day, subtly, because I didn't really want to make my concerns known, and what they told me is a little bit disturbing.

I know that Harm and Mac speak Russian to each other, advantage of both speaking a foreign language. I overheard a lunchtime conversation between the two of them once. At first, I was intrigued. Then I got alerted that they do the same while talking about cases.

They've been putting distance between them and the rest of the staff. Closing themselves off. Maybe the moving of the children is harder on them than I first realized. Mac sometimes has this far away look in her eyes. I caught her standing in the break room the other day, thoughts obviously a million miles away.

Sometimes they look at each other and nod slightly. Of course, they are the only ones who know what is going on exactly. But I wish that they would let us, let me, in. Harm and Mac are like my own kids, and I hate to see them like this. So lost, so disoriented.

Harm comes walking out of his office and walks directly over to Mac's. Without knocking, he opens the door and closes it behind him. He's the only one who can do that. I ran into Harm the other day, while he was picking up some take-away at the Italian place near Mac's, and saw something.

He has a picture of the kids in his wallet. One of the two older children and one of the baby. He saw the pictures when he opened his wallet and wistfully ran his finger over it. As if he was wishing for them to come back. Maybe that is what he and Mac are wishing for.

I just wish that they would have enough faith in me to come and talk to me. To express to me what they're really feeling. I'm afraid that they have tasted what having a family feels like and that they don't really know how to give it up.

Later that day, I enter the break room where I find Major Garcia, Commander Brumby and Mac. If the circles under her eyes are saying anything, it's that she hasn't been sleeping very well lately. And neither has Harm. Mac silently stirs in her coffee, takes a sip and flinches.

Without a word, she turns around to the coffee machine, drains the coffee down the sink and starts another pot. Garcia and Brumby give her a strange look. Brumby carefully touches her shoulder. Wrong move, Commander. But Mac doesn't even look at him.

"Mac, what's the matter?" Brumby starts. "You've been walking around here like you just lost your baby."

I press my lips together and wait for Mac's outburst. But there is no outburst. When I glance at her, the expression on her face is shocked and the tears shine in her eyes. Of all the things you could say, Commander, you said the exact wrong thing.

She swallows hard and puts the coffee down. Takes a deep breath and tugs on the hem of her uniform jacket. Trying to regain her composure, she makes her way (almost runs) out of the break room, bumping into Harm who is on his way in. He focuses on a running Mac. Then looks directly at Brumby. "Whatever you did Brumby, don't ever talk to her again if it doesn't involve a case." His voice is dangerously low and with that he sprints out of the break room.

Brumby is completely startled. That is not what he expected. No, I bet. The guy is so oblivious sometimes. "Admiral… I didn't…"

"Mr. Brumby," I start, fixing him with a single glare, "I strongly suggest that you keep your nose out of anybody's business except for when it's your own. Is that understood?"

He snaps at attention. "Aye sir."

"Good." I nod at Garcia, who is surprised to say the least and leave the break room. Really hoping that Mac will okay. Really hoping that Mac _and_ Harm will be okay.

* * *

**TBC...**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Thanks for being so patient, guys. I know I kinda shocked all of you with deleting the last two chaps and doing something completely different. But I think that you guys are going to like this version better. A little more action from the side of Harm and Mac...**

* * *

Mac's apartment

Georgetown, VA  
1320 hours local

Harm's POV

It's been two weeks. Two weeks to the day. And now we're here, in our apartment, doing nothing but wait. And I don't even know what we're waiting for. Maybe we're waiting to wake up, maybe we're waiting for something to happen… I don't know.

Sarah is standing in front of the windows, staring out onto the streets. Life has been a roller coaster of emotions the past two weeks and we don't know how to handle it. I realize that we're not coping very well. But I don't know what else to do.

I'm trying to focus on the paper, but my mind keeps drifting off. There is this nagging feeling in the back of my head that something is wrong with the kids. It suddenly came up a few days ago after we talked to Gabe on the phone. Thank god for phone calls. We've visited them once in two weeks, took them to the park and everything. And we've been calling too. Makes all of us feeling better. But after that last phone call I got a nagging feeling that I can't seem to shake. I haven't mentioned it to Sarah, because if I do, she'll only get more worried. And if there is something that I don't want to happen, it's that.

Sarah turns to me. "Can we go for a walk?"

I look outside. It's snowing, as it should be in early January. God, the New Year started a few days ago, and if it hadn't been for the party at Bud and Harriet's, we would've missed it. Our back yard should be covered in snow, and we should be making a snowman with the kids right now.

Get a grip, Rabb, I tell myself. There is no back yard in the apartment, and there are no kids. Taking a deep breath, I nod. "Sure, sweetie. A walk sounds great."

Without another word we get our coats and boots. It's cold outside, but it doesn't seem to bother her. Nor does it bother me. We walk in silence; close together but not touching. Our hands stuffed deep in the pockets of our coats, we take of in the direction of the park.

The sight in the park is heartbreaking for the both of us. We should've known this. Of course there would be families with little kids there, building snowmen, sleighing, throwing snow balls at each other… Sarah takes a step closer to me and I silently take her hand to give her as much comfort as I am able to give her right now. As much as I would want to, I can't wrap her in my arms.

She doesn't say anything, just looks around, like she's trying to remember everything she's seeing. A little further down the park, there's a pond. Parents are skating with their kids; older kids are trying to teach their younger siblings.

We stand there for a while, watching everything that is happening around us. And feeling completely left out. Two weeks ago, this is exactly what we would've done. Take the kids to the park (or better, our back yard) to build snowmen, take them to the park to go ice-skating…

Damnit, Hammer, why do you keep reminding yourself of the "What if's" and "What should have been's"? There's no point. They're gone. The family you build in three months no longer exists. Stop it.

But I can't. Every kid I look at has Gabe's face. Noa's smile. Sarah wraps herself in my arms and hugs me close. I kiss the top of her hair and we remain standing, completely still.

"Harm?" Sarah pulls back out of my embrace and looks up to me.

I wipe a strand of hair behind her ear. "What is it, honey?"

She plays with the zipper of my jacket. "Do you feel that there is something wrong with the kids, too?"

Yep, I should've mentioned it to her before. She feels the same. "Yeah Sar, I feel it too," I softly tell her.

The tears well up in her eyes. "I don't know what it is. Gabe sounded a bit down on the phone the other day, but he didn't say there was something wrong. I thought it was just my mind playing tricks on me because deep down inside I want them back with us… That I was exaggerating…"

Biting my lip, I shake my head. "No sweetheart. I heard it in his voice too. Even Noa didn't sound like her usual jumpy self on the phone."

Oh heaven. There really is something wrong with the kids. And we can't put our finger on it. Shit! I play the conversation with the kids over in my head again; trying to find something that might ring a bell, but there's nothing. But then something _does_ ring a bell. I heard Shireen crying in the background, when Gabe was on the phone. At first I thought that it was just her usual "I'm hungry" cry, but now I come to think of it… It wasn't like that. And it didn't sound like she needed a diaper change either. Shireen doesn't just cry for no reason.

Sarah frowns at me when she sees the worried expression on my face. "What is it?"

"Did you hear Shireen cry in the background the other day?" I ask her, not wanting to worry her too much.

She thinks for a little while. "Yes…"

"Did it sound like she needed a diaper change? Or was she hungry?"

It dawns on her. Her eyes meet mine the minute she realizes what I'm saying. She can't believe it. And honestly, neither can I. We missed every sign. When we went to pick the kids up last week, Gabe looked so relieved that we got there. He literally clung to me. As did Noa. Shireen actually _smiled_ at us. Well, not really, but it sure as hell looked like a smile. Pam said that she hadn't done that before. No, seriously?

All the pieces of the puzzle fall into place. And I'm angry. Outraged it probably a better word to describe how I'm feeling. What are those people thinking? Those kids deserve to be with someone who is going to love them! They've been with people who have hurt them all their lives already!

Sarah and I stand there looking at each other as the realization really sinks in. Pam and Jeff… The thought alone is enough to make me feel nauseous. Suddenly, things seem to go in slow motion. Sarah pulls out of my arms, steps around me and starts to walk back home. I try to stop her but I can't speak. My legs are leading a life of their own, because against all reason, I start to follow Sarah home.

What are we going to do? We have absolutely no reason to go get the kids… other than our feeling, that is. Where is the solid proof that there is something wrong with them? "Sarah…"

Sarah has turned into Mac, the determined Marine, and right now, she is on a war path. I already know that I'm not going to talk her out of it, so why I bother to try….

"Sarah, wait." I grab her arm and swirl her around. "What are we going to do?"

For a while, she doesn't answer me. Then she looks up. "We're going to get married, and we're going to get our kids back. _Right now._"

A slow smile spreads across my face. "We're going to get married, huh?"

There is no joke. "It's not as if we don't love each other, Harm."

She has a point there. I take her face between my hands and look into her eyes. "True," I admit. "But I always thought that I could've said 'I love you' before we were ever going to make plans."

Her eyes tear up. "I love you, Harm. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you but I want those kids back with us as soon we can get them."

I smile, press a short kiss to her lips and let go. "I love you too, Sarah. So much."

She nods, takes my hand and we run the last couple of blocks back up to the apartment. We're going to get our kids back. And this time, they're going to stay with us.

* * *

**TBC...**


	19. Chapter 19

**_AN: _Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, everyone. I'm very glad you all like the re-written version of the story. Here's the next part. Starts out in Gabe's POV. Enjoy...**_

* * *

_

_Newton Residence_

_Alexandria, VA_

_1445 hours local_

_Gabe's POV_

_I stopped talking again. Stopped talking to the man and woman we're staying with. I won't talk to anyone except for Mommy and Daddy. I don't know when they're going to get us, but I hope that it will be soon. I really don't think that I can stay here. I want to go home…_

_Shireen is crying again. I close my eyes and try to think of something else. Noa looks at me and comes to sit next to me on the couch. Shireen and Noa have been crying a lot since we came here. But the people we're with now, don't even look like Mommy and Daddy. Mommy and Daddy are a lot nicer. _

_Suddenly, the doorbell rings. I get up and run to the window. I know that car! Mommy and Daddy are here! "Noa…" _

_We can hear Daddy's voice, but I don't understand what he's saying. And before I know it, he is standing in the living room. "Daddy!" _

_Daddy turns his head towards me but he doesn't smile like he usually does. I don't run over. Something is wrong. But I have been a good boy! Haven't I? _

_Daddy comes over to me and bends down. "Gabe, is your arm still hurting?" he asks. _

_Now I'm confused. Why does Daddy want to know if my arm still hurts? I nod. "Yes…" _

"_Can you show me where?" _

_I pull my sweater over my head and show him. The spot on my arm is still swollen and blue. And it still hurts. Daddy carefully touches it and swallows. "Who did this to you, Gabe?" _

_My eyes sting because of the tears that suddenly come up. When I look over Daddy's shoulder, Mommy is standing in the living room too, with the two other people. Mommy is crying, but she doesn't say anything. The woman who has been hurting me is standing next to Mommy. _

_I bend my head. "The woman did." _

_Daddy strokes me over my head and gives me a big hug. "Oh Gabe…" He lifts me up and starts to walk toward where Mommy and Noa are standing. _

_I don't really get what happens next, because it all happens so fast. Daddy tells Mommy to wait with us in the car. He's angry. I've never seen Daddy like this before. He must be really mad. He wasn't even this mad when my real daddy came to our house. Without saying anything, Mommy takes us to the car. Me, Noa and Shireen. And we wait. _

_We wait for a very long time before Daddy comes out of the house again. He's carrying a lot of bags with him. Daddy pops the trunk open and puts the bags in it. Then he marches back into the house. Mommy has us strapped in our seats and is holding us real close to her. _

"_Mommy?" _

_She looks at me and smiles a small smile. "What is it, honey?" _

"_Where are we going? Are we going somewhere else again?" I don't want to go somewhere else again. I want to go home. _

_Mommy shakes her head. "No, sweetie. We're going home."_

_Really? Home? "We're going to the house with the swing? Really home?" _

_She strokes over my head. "Yeah baby, we're really going home."_

_Noa claps in her hands. "Home! Home!" _

_It only makes Mommy cry a little more. "Why are you sad, Mommy?" _

_But Mommy shakes her head again. "I'm not sad, Gabe. I'm happy. I'm crying happy tears." _

_Now that's strange. How can someone be happy and cry at the same time? I don't get it. But if Mommy says she's happy, I'll believe her. I'm excited. We're going home!_

_Finally, Daddy closes the trunk and gets into the car with us. For a while, all he does is sit in the car. Mommy reaches over and puts her hand on his shoulder. Tells him that everything is going to be okay. Of course they are. We're going home! Everything is going to be great! _

_Daddy nods, lets his breath out and starts the car. Home, here we come!

* * *

_

Rabb/Mackenzie Residence

Rosslyn, VA

2003 hours local

Mac's POV

Everything is fine with the world again. The kids are in bed, upstairs, where they belong. In our house, with us. Harm and I both plump down on the couch and look at each other. "That was one hell of a roller coaster ride," I hear myself say. Right Mackenzie, a roller coaster ride is easier to handle than this.

Harm chuckles. "A roller coaster ride is easier to handle than this, Sar." Isn't that what I said? "We went from a 'we're-not-admitting-that-we're-a-couple' to a 'we're-getting-married' couple in less then eight hours and forty-three seconds. Not to mention that we 'suddenly' have three kids."

I grin. This whole afternoon has been surreal. It started with us being miserable in my apartment, and ends right here on the couch, in our _house_ with three kids. Three kids who were thrilled to be going home. When I saw Gabe's face lit up when I told him that we were going home, I _knew _we had made the right decision.

His arm is still swollen and hurts whenever you touch it, but that is not the worst thing. His whole body is covered in bruises. And so is Noa's. I can't believe we let the kids stay as long as we did. We should've seen something sooner. Something. Anything.

Harm silently takes my hand and gives it a soft squeeze. "There was nothing we could've done, Sarah. We did something as soon as we found out there was something wrong with the kids and that's exactly what needed to be done."

I nod. I know we did the right thing, that's not it. I just wished we'd noticed it before things got out of hand. But that's just wishing on my part. Gabe and Noa have been hurt in their short lives as it is and when they finally thought they were safe, their lives get turned up-side-down again.

"Hey," Harm says, softly tugging on my arm. "You know what?"

I scoot closer and look down at our intertwined fingers. "What?"

"First, there is something missing."

Looking up into his eyes, I arch an eyebrow. "Missing? Where? Did we forget something over at the Newton's?" I seriously hoped that Harm had packed everything… well, clothes, books, toys, diapers for Reen and everything. Every fiber of my being is screaming that I'm not going back there.

Harm smiles and takes my left hand. "There is something missing on your hand, Sarah."

What is he talking about? Something missing on my hand? What could there be missing on my left… My eyes dart back up to his. We got engaged this afternoon… Is that what he's saying? "You mean… You don't have to give me an enga…"

Harm silences me with a finger on my lips. "Before you start to babble…"

Where did he get that small velvet box from? Despite my protests, my eyes grow wide. Is Harm really doing this? Really, really doing this? He lets go of my hand and sinks down to one knee in front of me. "I know that you were the one who first proposed to me, but I want to do this right and official." He pauses, presumably searching for the right words. "You mean more then the world to me, Sarah. And the last couple of months have showed me that I love you more than anything and that I want you to be my wife. That I want us to be a family. You, me, and those three adorable children upstairs. So, what I basically want to say… Marry me?"

I nod. There's nothing else I can do, because it feels as if my tongue is tied. My heart is pounding fast, and when Harm slips the ring on my finger, I gasp. Nothing else. This whole thing is perfect.

Harm reaches up and claims my lips. This kiss is nothing the one from this afternoon. It doesn't even look like the kiss he gave me this morning when I woke up. This one is filled with love, passion, dedication and promise. A promise of so much more to come.

Without breaking our kiss, Harm picks me up in his arms and starts to carry me to the hallway. He only stops so that I can turn of the lights. Halfway up the stairs he realizes something. "It's not too soon?"

Flyboy, I've been waiting forever for this moment. "Let's hope we're not going to wake the kids," I murmur before I pull his head back down to mine.

* * *

**TBC...**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: I know it's been ages since I've updated, guys, and I'm sorry. But real life sometimes tends to get in the way of writing, and right now, I'm sitting on the couch with a dislocated kneecap, and my laptop in my lap, so I'm not going anywhere for a while. (That's good news for you guys, a little less good for me). **

**Anyway, this story starts out in Ellen's POV and ends in Harms. You know the drill. Enjoy!**

* * *

Rabb/ Mackenzie Residence

Rosslyn, VA

1032 hours local

Ellen's POV

"… I can see that, Harm," I say, running a hand through my hair. I look at Mac. "What were the two of you thinking?"

Harm and Mac lock eyes and Harm shrugs. "The kids got abused, Ellen. We'd been fighting that feeling for two weeks, ever since we let them go to the Newton's, and yesterday we just _had_ to go there."

I eye the both of them. They're both lawyers, they know that they can get into trouble because of this. I heave a sigh. "What you did is unacceptable; you know that, don't you? Not to mention illegal?"

Their faces tell me that they know that. Not that any of that mattered when they were going to get the kids back. "Harm, you know as well as I do that you guys don't have _any_ rights when it comes to these kids, right? You're not their temporary guardians anymore. Haven't been for the past two weeks."

Harm folds his arms in front of his chest. "We know that, Ellen. But let's put it this way: you would know if something was wrong with one of the eight kids you have at home. And you would want to make things better; you would want to protect them, right?"

Okay, so the guy has a way with words. Yeah, that is exactly what I would do. Absolutely. "Of course," I murmur.

Harm just looks at me, not saying anything. He has made his point and he knows it. But that doesn't mean that that justifies what they did yesterday. "The difference between you and me is, Harm, that the kids _I_ have at home, are my responsibility. These kids weren't your responsibility anymore when they left this house two weeks ago."

Mac shifts Shireen in her arms. "Ellen, Gabe, Noa and Shireen had been staying with us for the past three months. And Harm and I have been a little lax and we realize that. We should've done something a whole lot sooner. We should've made things permanent. Shireen was a healthy baby when she came out of the hospital with us, Noa and especially Gabe talking to us was amazing. It still is. And when you've made _that_ kind of progress with kids who have been abused for as long as they've been living, in just three months, you don't stop feeling responsible for them because they move out of your house."

I sigh again and lick my lips. Mac is making a case here, and the worst part is that she knows it. "You know you have a point, Mac."

When they called me this morning that they wanted to see me, I was confused. Especially when Harm told me that they were back in the house. Last thing I knew before this morning was that they had moved out of the house when the kids went to the Newton's.

So, no surprise that I saw two little heads up the stairs when I entered the house. And that Shireen was contently lying in Mac's arms when I went into the living room. What they basically did was kidnap them. I don't get it. Harm says that the kids were abused, but there was never any sign that the Newton's would be abusive when either one of us has visited them. But knowing Harm, he'll have a good reason to say so.

"Why are you saying that they've been abused, Harm? What kind of proof do you have?"

Within seconds I'm looking at a stack of Polaroid's. Polaroid's of the kids. Of little bodies, limps, covered in bruises. Involuntarily, I gasp. Is this what the Newton's have done to them? Seriously?

My eyes travel up to Harm's face and he nods. "Yeah," he softly says. "That's my proof. That's what the Newton's did to them in just two weeks, Ellen. Two freaking weeks." He leans his hands on the backrest of the couch, close to Mac's shoulders. His eyes are sad, and so are Mac's. Can't really say that I blame them.

I look back at the pictures. These are only from Gabriel and Noa. "What about Shireen?"

Mac swallows hard and takes a deep breath. "She doesn't have any bruises… she is underfed and has been neglected. It's not terrible, but not healthy for an almost four-month-old."

Not any of this is healthy; no matter how old you are. It's not healthy for any of the kids, and it wouldn't be healthy for us if we were in this position. Sighing again, I run a hand through my hair. This is insane. If it is true… Think, Ellen. It _is_ true. You've seen the pictures. You're seeing the expression in Harm and Mac's eyes. There is no way that this _isn't_ true. Think.

"Have they said anything?"

Harm lifts his head. "Who? The Newton's or the kids?"

"The kids." For a split second my eyes turn to the hallway.

They both shake their heads. "They haven't said anything about this, no." Mac stokes over Shireen's little head. "Gabe cried his eyes out when we took the pictures yesterday, and for him, that's a good thing. He usually doesn't say anything and he sure as hell doesn't cry easily."

I nod absently. If CPS really made a screening mistake… Damnit. This is crazy. "They'll investigate it. And if the Newton's really did this, they'll pay. You know that, right?"

Before either of them can answer, Gabriel and Noa run into the room. "Daddy!"

Harm catches the two of them in his arms. "I thought I told you guys to stay upstairs?" But he isn't mad. Not really.

"We know, Daddy," Gabriel says.

They call him daddy? What's up with that? The last time that I was here, right before they moved, they didn't call him daddy. Thinking about it, the last time I was here, the kids were already in bed. So they call him daddy, huh?

"Than what are you guys doing here?" Harm looks from Gabriel to Noa and back.

Noa wraps her little arms around Harm's neck and kisses his cheek. "Missed you, Daddy."

Harm grins. "Is that why you came down?"

Gabriel nods eagerly. "Now we're downstairs and we don't miss you anymore."

"What do you think, Mom? That a good enough reason to come downstairs?" Harm asks Mac.

Mac looks up, smiling. "Honestly, I think that's the best reason I've heard so far."

Suddenly, something hits me. This is a family in the most meaningful way of the word. None of these kids are theirs, but Harm and Mac love them as if they were. They became a family. It's so obvious… I can't believe I didn't see this any sooner! Seeing how the two of them interact with the kids… This is the home the kids deserve. I'll admit that what they did yesterday is still wrong, but now I'm watching them with the kids, I can understand why they did it. Harm and Mac became parents. And seeing their faces now, they're loving every minute of it.

* * *

Rabb/Mackenzie Residence

Rosslyn, VA

2043 hours local

Harm's POV

That talk with Ellen went better than Sarah and I hoped that it would go. Ellen was still pissed at us for technically kidnapping the kids, but she understood. Sort of, anyway. I hear Sarah laughing in the living room. She's flipping through one of the photo albums I inherited from Grandma Sarah. We should go visit her soon.

"What's so funny?" I ask, while walking into living room.

Sarah takes the offered cup of tea from me and smiles. "You are. You were the cutest baby, handsome."

I slid next to her on the couch and look over her shoulder to the stack of albums. "That's good to know, honey." I take a sip of my own tea. "You really want to look through all of those tonight?"

Sarah smiles even more. "There are some interesting photos in these albums, Harm." With that, she picks up another album and flips it open. It's a family album Grandma Sarah made years ago, when I was a troubled teenager and Mom insisted that I went to family gatherings…

For a while, the both of us are silent; Sarah flips through the album and I silently watch her. "Harm?"

"Mmm?" I turn my head to her and look down at the page she's looking at. Two similar pictures. One older than the other. One with my grandparents and the other one with my parents. I grin.

Sarah takes a close look at the pictures. "Where is that?"

My free hand is trailing lazy circles in her neck. "That is on a hill nearby Grandma Sarah's farm. She and Grandpa got married there and later on my parents, too."

For a minute or two, Sarah keeps looking at the pictures without saying anything. When she flips the page around, there are more pictures. She smiles. "It has to look amazing there in spring…"

It does. It looks amazing in the spring. My dad and I used to climb up there all the time when I was little. You have an incredible view over the valley behind the farm on top of the hill. "It does. Dad and I climbed up that hill. And Dad would tell me stories about how almost everybody of the Rabb men had married their wives on that hill. There used to be a little chapel around the end of the nineteenth century where that they used, but later on, it got torn down. The tradition stayed though."

You know, my grandparents and my parents got married there, and the family used to tell stories about all that, but it never had a real meaning to me. But now that I'm talking about it, it suddenly dawns on me.

"Really?" Sarah asks. "All the Rabb men got married there?"

I shrug. "Almost every one of them. I think my Mom gave up on the thought that I would ever marry, but she would tell me that if I ever got married, she and Grandma wanted it to be there." I got so sick of those arguments. By the time I was twenty-five, I'd heard all of them so many times…

Her finger trails a picture of my parents on their wedding day. "Do you think Grandma Sarah would mind if _we_ got married up there?"

My eyes grow wide. "What?"

Sarah runs her hand through my hair. "Do you, Harm? Do you want to get married on that hill?"

God, I never even thought about it. And I tell her so. "If you want to get married on that hill, it's fine with me. I don't really care _where_ we get married, just as long as we do."

We look at each other and smile. This is all going to work out. We're going to get the kids, we're going to get married, and we're going to be a family. A real family.

We stay up late, talking about my family, about the kids, our upcoming wedding. We both want something simple. Preferably just us and the kids. Not too much hassle. Deciding that two weeks will be enough to get our act together, especially since we don't really want to wait, I call Grandma Sarah and ask her permission to use the hill.

Grandma Sarah is almost more excited than Sarah and I are. She starts to ramble about friends and family, about wedding dresses and cakes, about the kids… It takes me forever to make it clear to her that Sarah and I both want something simple.

When we finally get upstairs that night, we check on the kids and get into our bedroom. Sarah and I look at each other and before I know what we're doing, our lips are glued together with a passion I never knew existed. I never know that I could feel this way for just one woman. And God help me, but I swear that I'm not ever going to love another woman the way I love Sarah. There is just no way.

My hands hold still after I've unbuttoned her top and I admire her barely covered body. Sarah looks into my eyes. A look that she always uses to challenge me. "What are you waiting for, Harm? Make love to me."

And I don't need another word.

* * *

**TBC **

**ps. You guys can all leave a review this time:-)**


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews guys. Becky, thank you for everything you've done. You're amazing, girl! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ellen's home office

Georgetown, VA  
1650 hours local

Ellen's POV

I put the phone back in its cradle, and lean back into my chair. I never thought I was going to call in favors… And even if I was, it would be because _I _needed something. Well, I needed something.

Spent five hours on the phone; but it was so worth it. The police are looking into the Newton's right now. Kate Biancavilla from CPS agreed that although what Harm and Mac did was stupid, they did the right thing. Eventually, after talking to Kate and Judge Elfman from the Child Welfare Court, Harm and Mac got temporary approval as foster parents and temporary custody.

All right, I have to admit that if their reputation wasn't so flawless, it would've taken me a lot more favors than it took me now. There are only very few people who can get away with what they did. Judge Elfman is a former Marine, maybe it was that… Oh, I don't know, and frankly, I don't really care. The most important fact is that they got custody.

However, there will be a hearing in two and a half weeks. If everything works out the way I think it's going to work out, Harm and Mac will have permanent custody of the kids soon. Okay, so not really really soon, but soon enough. Temporary custody is one thing to get. Full custody is something else altogether.

"Mommy Ellen?" Taye sticks his head into the room, and when he sees that I'm no longer on the phone, he comes running over. I lift him into my lap.

"What's up, Taye?"

This little guy is so precious… I can't imagine what I would do if someone started to abuse him. Taye starts an incoherent story about an airplane and a bulldozer. I think that is why I asked Mac (and in the back of my head I knew Harm would be the one to tag along) to take care of the kids.

Mac has been through a lot in her life, and she's seen her father beat her mom up. She wouldn't want that to happen to kids. And Harm… well, Harm lost his dad. If there is someone who wants kids to stay just that, it's Harm. Besides that, I haven't seen better partners; in and out of work.

Suddenly, Taye has stopped talking. I register it somewhere. My ears no longer fill themselves with the voice of a two-year-old. When I look down at his face, his big grey eyes look up at me. I smile and stroke him over his head. "Sorry, honey. I was a million miles away. What were you saying about that bulldozer?"

And Taye starts again. This time I listen with interest. Taye is really the baby of this make-shift family. June, Carter and Misha sometimes find him annoying, and when you're a teenager, he probably is. But I love this little guy so much… I love all of the kids so much…

I look at my watch and see that it is almost time to start on dinner. The kids should all be coming home from school soon. There is one other thing to do before I go downstairs though. Call the happy family.

* * *

Rabb/Mackenzie Residence

Rosslyn, VA  
1704 hours local

Harm's POV

"Hello?"

"Harm?"

Hey, I recognize that voice. I've been talking to her not too long ago. "Ellen?"

"Hey," Ellen breathes. "You got a sec?"

I smile. "For you always."

Ellen snorts. "Not so sure that Mac will be happy to hear that."

Shrugging, I move some of Gabe's toys out of the way and ruffle through his hair. He is sitting at the bar, drawing again. If there is something he _loves_ to do, it's that. He barely does something else. "Well, she's not at home, so that shouldn't be a problem."

She starts to laugh. "Harm, be a little nice to her, will you? Did she go to work today?"

That she went. Didn't like it, but she had to. She had court and there was no way that the Admiral was going to let her stay at home with us. So I kissed her goodbye this morning and showed her to the door, telling her that everything was going to be okay and that we would be waiting for when she got back.

So, here we are. I'm trying to decide what I want for dinner. Still not sure. "Yeah. Had to throw her out this morning. She had a little separation issue."

"Seriously? Mac having a separation issue? That's new."

Are you kidding me? New? Hardly. More along the lines of: always-been-there-but-suppressed. "Not really. But I don't think that you called to ask me about my day."

There is no way in the world that Ellen would be calling us just out of nowhere. There has to be reason. And I'm sure there. I still don't know what I want for dinner. God, this can't be so hard, right? I do this every day. Decide what I want, cook it, clean up dishes… That's all my job.

"You guys got temporary custody."

I almost drop the phone. What? Hammer, you're going insane. Really. Ellen did _not_ just say that you and Sarah got temporary custody. "What?"

Ellen is smiling a very self-satisfactory smile right now, I'm sure of it. There are not a lot of things that make me speechless. "You heard me, Harm. The two of you got temporary custody of Gabriel, Noa and Shireen Moreno."

Completely dumbfounded I sink into a chair. We got temporary custody? After that stunt we pulled last weekend? Is she kidding me? "Are you sure? After what we did…"

"Harm, trust me, I'm sure. My ear is still red and hurting from all the phone calls I made in the past five hours or something to get it done. I'm not kidding."

Obviously. "You did all that for us?"

"Of course." She pauses for a moment. "Look, Harm. When I asked you guys to take care of the kids, I never figured that it would turn out to be like this. I never for a single moment figured that you guys would turn into a family."

You're not the only one, Ellen. Neither did Sarah and I. I run a hand through my hair and try to grasp reality. Temporary custody of the kids…

"But that is what happened," Ellen continues. "And honestly, seeing the five of you together yesterday, I hit me. You really care for those kids, and the kids _adore_ the two of you. They deserve to be with you."

I don't know what to say. I look at Gabe's little form sitting on that stool; his hand above the pencils he laid out, trying to decide what color he is going to use next. Noa climbs onto my lap and nestles herself against my chest. And Shireen… I can hear Shireen babble somewhere in the living room.

My face breaks into a smile. This is my family. My soon-to-be permanent family. I can feel it. "Thanks, Ellen. We owe you."

"Nonsense," Ellen protests. "I just did what I thought best for the kids. And in this case, that's to let them stay with you and Mac."

I stroke over Noa's little head and my smile grows ever wider. "Even so… Thank you."

Ellen nods. "No problem, Harm. Tell Mac I said hi."

With that, I put the phone down and pick Noa up in my arms. Gabe gives me a strange look. The kids are staying! They're not going anywhere for the coming fifteen years! A couple minutes later we hear the front door. "Guys, I'm home!"

That's Sarah's voice. Putting Noa down on the ground, I run over to the hallway and swirl Sarah around. She is completely caught off guard and starts to giggle. "Harm! Put me down!"

But I'm too excited to put her down. We got the kids! Finally, I set her back on her feet, take her head between my hands and kiss her long and hard.

Sarah is the one who breaks the kiss in her need for air. Panting, she rests her forehead against mine and searches for her eyes. "What is wrong with you? Not that I'm complaining…"

Trying to catch my breath myself, I grin at her. "Go get changed. We're going out for dinner. Wear something nice." See, dinner problem is solved. We're going out. We are going to celebrate!

"We're going out for dinner? Harm, we can't. It's a school night. The kids have to be in bed on time." She narrows her eyes at me. "Will you please tell me what is going on with you?" She checks my temperature. "You're not coming down with something, are you?"

I grin at her, the biggest grin I've produced in ages. "We got temporary custody of the kids, Sarah," I whisper.

Moments pass as Sarah tries to understand what I just said. She opens her mouth only to close it again. There are no words as she looks into my eyes. "What?" She's just as blown away as I was minutes ago.

"We got temporary custody of the kids. The hearing is in two and a half weeks."

We stare at each other for what looks like eternity. Then Sarah starts to laugh. Wraps her arms around my neck and hugs me. "You sure? Really, Harm?"

"Really, honey. Really."

When we look up, Gabe and Noa are standing in the doorway, looking at us. Gabe doesn't understand why we're standing there, smiles like a couple of high school teenagers. It doesn't make any sense if you ask me. Not really. "Can we eat? I'm hungry…"

Sarah and I lock eyes and laugh. This is our family. Our temporary soon-to-be permanent family. With one last kiss we let go of each other and pick the kids of the floor. "Who wants to go out for dinner?"

Gabe giggles and squirms in my arms. "Me!"

* * *

**TBC**


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: Thanks again for all the great reviews gusy! It means a lot. And Becky, thanks again for the help. Next piece is especially for you! ;)**

* * *

Rabb Residence

Belleville, MA

1432 hours local

Grandma Sarah's POV

I hear the car even before I see it drive up to the farm. My lips automatically pull up in a smile and I make my way out onto the porch. When Harm called me with the news that he had found the love of his life, and that he wanted to use the hill to get married, I almost cheered the lungs out of my body.

I've heard stories about this Sarah Mackenzie before and lately I detected a change in the way my grandson talks about her. First, he started to call her Sarah, something he hadn't done before. It was just a subtle change, but a change nonetheless. Secondly, the tone of his voice changed. As if the feelings he has for her, changed over the past few months.

Needless to say that I was floored when Harm told me that he and (back then she was still Mac) Mac decided that they were going to take care of the kids. I actually asked him if he had turned insane. But, no. There was no way of talking him out of it anyway. Once my grandson has something in his head, there is no way to talk him out of it.

And then, last week he called me that instead of two weeks, they had pushed the date back a week. That they're going to get married in four days. Almost gave me a heart attack. And that's not the first time in my life that he or his father had done that, but I don't really think that you get used to it.

Not that it mattered that they were coming a week earlier; I had taken care of most of the things already. But I do think that for them it has to have been a hectic week. Finally, the car pulls up the driveway. Behind the wheel is my grandson. I can't believe he's finally getting married.

The woman getting out of the car is a beauty. If she is as caring as she is beautiful, Harm is a very lucky man. Harm looks up to the house and grins his father's smile at me the second he spots me. He winks and turns around to help the kids get out of the car.

First the boy, then the girl, and Sarah lifts the baby in her arms. Aren't those the sweetest kids you've ever seen? Three kids… I sigh. To be honest, I'd pretty much given up hope that I would ever be a great-grandmother. But my grandson keeps surprising me. First he finds out what happened to his own father, and then he takes on a challenge that makes him one.

"Hey, Grams!" That smile of his is still in place. He must be very happy.

"Hello, darling." I step forward to give him a hug. I'm not a very small person, but Harm with his 6'4" still has to lean forward to hug me.

Sarah looks at me, not really knowing what to do. "Are you just going to stand there, Sarah? Come here, darling, I don't bite."

She starts to laugh and gives me a brief hug. "It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Rabb."

I arch an eyebrow. "Mrs. Rabb? That's what you are going to be in a couple of days. Me, I'm just Grams. Everybody calls me that."

"All right, Grams." Sarah takes a deep breath and Harm reaches for her hand. Those two are really something.

The kids are clinging to Harm. I didn't really expect anything else, I'm afraid. What little Harm told me about their past, it's not pretty. "And who are you?" The little boy looks up to me. Then to Harm for approval.

He sticks his hand out for me to shake. "Gabe."

"Very nice to meet you, Gabe. I'm Grams." Noa, or so I suspect since Harm always says that Shireen is the baby of the family, has wrapped her arms around Harm's neck. "And this little beauty?"

"Why don't you tell Grams who you are?" Harm asks her.

He doesn't have to say that twice. "NOA!"

Ah, so this little one is a piece of work. Bouncy and very excited. I laugh and turn to Sarah. "So then this has to be Shireen." Shireen is adorable. Those big green eyes… "How old is she?"

"Almost four months." Sarah's voice is filled with pride. And it should be. "Except for those two weeks, she has been with us all her life."

I'm impressed. Harm sounded very cheerful on the phone; I never thought that he would have a real family. But seeing the five of them like this, I can see that this is serious. "Well, come in. I have home made apple pie."

Sarah's eyes lit up. She turns to Harm. "Would you mind getting Reen's portable bed out? She'll sleep, and I don't want her to sleep in the carrier."

Harm nods, leans in to kiss her on her lips and walks over to the car after having set Noa down on the ground. Wow. This is a side of Harm I haven't seen before. Sarah ushers the kids into the house. The two little ones look around with suppressed curiosity. I saw Gabe looking around as he got out of the car earlier. Mmm, maybe we should let him play in the tree house Harm build for Harm Jr. It's still there.

"Do you want coffee or tea, darling?" I ask Sarah.

"Uhm, tea would be nice." She shifts Shireen to her other hip and pulls out chairs for Noa and Gabe. "You have a lovely house, Grams. I can totally understand why Harm is so fond of this place."

I smile, slicing up the still warm pie. "His father grew up here before he married Trish and moved down to California. Harm stayed over for complete summers when he was a kid. And he came here after his accident."

Sarah nods. She knows all that. Of course she does. It turned Harm in to the man he is today. "I know that. He restored 'Sarah' all by himself, right?"

I grin. "Oh, that stubborn grandson of mine. Yeah, he restored her completely by himself. Took all the time in world to do that, and to figure out what it he wanted for the rest of his life. He had a little help from friends and me, but the final decision was his."

Harm walks into the kitchen the moment I tell Sarah about how Keeter and Diane pulled him out of his depressed state and Sarah just nods. I bet she heard it all before. The general version of the story anyway. He strokes the kids over their heads and takes Shireen over from Sarah to put her to bed. Knowing him, he brought their bags in as well. A couple of minutes later, he's back in the kitchen, lifts Noa in his lap and sits down.

"Mommy?" Gabe asks. He's not used to strangers around him. But then again, he's just a kid. And he has been through a lot.

Sarah looks up and swallows her bite. "What is it, honey?"

"Can I have my color book and pencils?"

"Of course you can, baby. You know you can." Sarah reaches for his backpack and hands it to him. "Why don't you go sit in your chair before you pull everything out? We don't want Grams' kitchen to become a mess, now do we?"

Gabe happily trots back to his chair, pulls himself up and takes his color book and pencils out of his back and spreads them out on the table. Harm and Sarah have locked eyes and smile at each other. They haven't been here for an hour yet, but I can already see that Harm hasn't been this happy in his entire life yet. A grandmother knows. Especially this grandmother, who has seen her grandson go through so much.

The afternoon slowly carries on. Harm takes the kids outside to go play in the tree house, and I take Sarah upstairs so that she can show me her dress. The first thing coming out of the bags are the girls' dresses. "Oh, Sarah, they are beautiful!"

Sarah smiles at me. "Don't you think? I saw them and I fell totally in love." She smiles again and hands me the smaller version of the dresses. Shireen's, no doubt. It's a sleeveless organza dress in kiwi, complete with a soft pink sash and pink embroidered flowers on the skirt. "The girls are going to look beautiful in them, Sarah."

"That they are," Sarah agrees. "Harm and I went shopping with them the other day, to find something fitting to wear to the ceremony, and when we came out of the fitting room, his mouth just popped open." She laughs. "I've never seen him that dumbstruck."

I try to imagine a dumbstruck Harm and start to laugh when I can actually see him. "What did Noa think?"

"Noa _loves_ her dress. She swirled around for Harm and kept saying 'Me a Princess, me a Princess!' She was so thrilled."

The next thing coming out of the bag is a five-piece mini tux. Gabe with his dark hair in a white tux… That's gonna be some sight. "It's adorable," I say, admiring the tux. "But why a white one? Aren't you afraid that it's gonna get all dirty?"

"I am," Sarah admits. "It was Harm's idea actually. Harm's going to get married in his dress whites, and then he figured that Gabe could have a white tux… No argument was going to work and to be completely honest with you, I think it's kinda sweet. Harm in a white uniform and Gabe in a white tux…"

Yes, that is something I can imagine too. It _is_ sweet. Sarah reaches for another bag and unzips it. Then pulls out a simple, ivory colored dress. "Grams, this is probably a stupid question, but when Harm mentioned that you've been a seamstress… Do you still have your tailor's dummy?"

I smile. "Of course I do, darling. Follow me." The lady has taste, I have to say. And Harm was right; I used to be a seamstress for most of my adult life. I don't do it that often anymore, because I can't see that good anymore, but I still have everything that I used. And I still clean it every week. Some things just don't change.

I flip the lights on as we enter the room and walk in. In the corner is my dummy. "It's a long dress, right?"

Sarah nods and I adjust the height. "This should do it."

When Sarah has buttoned up her dress and we've adjusted it a little, we both step back and look at it. It's a very simple, elegant, strapless dress. It's nice. Sarah tilts her head to the side and looks from the dress to me. "I saw it, and I loved it, but I keep having this feeling that there is something missing."

That was exactly what I was thinking. "Mmm…" There is. She's right. The dress is beautiful, but there is something missing. And I think I know what. In the corner of the room is a chest with my own old wedding dress. I'm not going to make her wear it, Sarah has her own, but there is something in there that might come in handy. Opening the chest I stand back for a while. Sarah has followed and is now standing beside me.

"Is that your wedding dress?"

I nod and bend down to rummage through the chest. It has to be in here somewhere. Ah, there it is. Yes, this is exactly what I was thinking. I pick up the phone and dial a familiar number. "Evelyn? This is Grams. Hello, darling. Listen, could you do me a favor and come over? I need your help with something… No, it's about my soon to be granddaughter-in-law's wedding dress. I'll be here."

Sarah frowns at me. "Who was that?"

I smile. "Evelyn owns the bridal shop downtown. Today is always her day off, so we're lucky." I look at the dress again and then to the lace in my hands. "I think we could do something with this to make this dress a little prettier."

When Evelyn arrives twenty minutes later, I'm trying to drape the lace over Sarah's dress. Evelyn smiles at me when she sees how busy I am. "Grams, don't." She shakes her head. "Give that to me and tell me what you want with it."

Sarah went to get Shireen and comes back into the room. The two girls shake hands. "Sarah and I both felt there was something missing. So, basically, what I want to do, is to take that lace and make it into some sort of overcoat. Sleeveless, of course, and I think that we could pin it together just under the bosom. Have a train…"

For a moment Evelyn thinks. Pulls a paper and pen out of her bag and starts to make a sketch. Then she starts to move with the lace and asks me for some pins. Just minutes later the lace is pinned on the dress and both Evelyn and I step back to admire our work. Evelyn nods. "Don't you have a hairpin somewhere? Where is that old bronze one you got from Grandpa Rabb? The one with the three roses?"

I frown. "Oh, wait. Wait right here, don't go anywhere." Evelyn is right. I still have that bronze broche with the three roses I got from my late husband. It's an old one; I got it for our third anniversary. Let me see…. Ah, here it is. Yeah, this is something that could work. Those were the days…

Handing it to Evelyn when I get back, she pins it right under the bosom of the dress. "Now that's a dress you can get married in," I say. "And it will solve a problem."

"A problem?" Sarah asks. "What kind of problem?"

I smile. "Now you already have something old, something new and something borrowed. The lace is old, your basic dress is new and the pin is borrowed. All we need is something blue."

Sarah starts to laugh. "You know, I hadn't even thought about that. I've been so busy with getting everything ready…" She shakes her head. "It looks amazing, Grams. But how do you think we're going to pull this off in four days? There are so many other things we need to do before Saturday…"

Patting her arm, I look at Evelyn. "I'm sure that we can make this work."

Evelyn winks at my new granddaughter. "Don't worry about it Sarah. I'll have it done in the shop. Nikki should be happy with some extra work." Evelyn winks. "Why don't you come in tomorrow to see if it all fits?"

We both look at Sarah who is staring at her dress, probably trying to imagine what she's going to look like in it. "You've turned it into a complete other dress," she whispers. "It looks amazing."

"And you're going to look amazing _in_ it." I wrap my arm around her waist and kiss her cheek. "Harm's lucky to have you, darling."

And I mean that. He really is.

* * *

**TBC **

ps. For all of you who want to see the dresses, let me know and I'll send you the links


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: Well, everybody, here's the next part! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. ;) Hope you like it!**

* * *

Rabb Residence

Belleville, MA

2149 hours local

Grams' POV

Heaven, it's been three incredible days. I'm finally able to sit down and relax. Well, that's not totally true. For the most part, yeah, I can, but I have to keep and eye on the front porch. Trisha and Frank arrived yesterday, and Harm is going to spend the night with Frank in a hotel. So now he and Sarah are trying to say goodbye to each other.

Trish drops in a chair on the other side of the room and smiles at me. "They're going to spend the night out there saying goodbye if we let them."

I laugh. "Just like you and Harm back then."

That gets her to blush. Yes, Patricia Trevor – Rabb, I still remember that. How you and my son rushed into that marriage (well, according to me, you did) and tried to say goodbye to each other before your wedding for a couple of hours. Harm and Sarah have just been standing there for a few minutes.

Trish sips her ginger ale. "I wish Harm was here to see him."

For a moment we lock eyes. It takes me back to when I saw that my son was happy with his wife. He was glowing with her; hadn't been so happy in his life yet. And then they had Harm Jr….. Life was perfect for him. I made peace with the past, but sometimes I wish that Harm was here to see how his son turned out to be. There is no doubt in my mind that he would be proud.

The past four days have proven that Harm and Sarah are pretty much meant to be. If I remember what a sight they made the other day, walking down the street, grocery shopping with three kids... Sarah was pushing Shireen's stroller, Noa had the best sight sitting on Harm's shoulders, and Gabe was running in front of them. Like they had been a family all their lives.

Franks comes walking into the room. "They remind me of a couple of hormone-driven teenagers," he grins. "Ah… those were the days…"

Trish swats his arm. "Behave yourself, Frank. Be glad that he finally decided to get married."

Frank sits down on the armrest of her chair and takes her hand. "I am. Glad, that is. Because that will hopefully mean that you'll stop worrying."

I smile. Frank is a kind man, and he turned out to be pretty good for my daughter-in-law. Because that's still what she is to me. My head turns to the door and I wonder what Harm and Sarah are doing out there. Probably something Russell and I did too. What Harmon and Trish did, too.

Lifting myself out of my chair, I start to walk to the front door and push it open. "Darling, I hate to break the party up, but I think it's time that you went to your hotel."

They let go of each other as if they've burned themselves. Start to laugh. Goofy grins. Harm leans into her ear and pretends that he hasn't heard me. I look at them for a while. Both swollen lips, messed up hair… Their clothes aren't any better. Oh Lord, what did I get myself into?

"Harmon James Rabb Jr.!" This time I raise my voice. It always worked before.

Harm breaks their kiss and grunts. "Seriously, Grams. It's not as if I missed my curfew by a few hours or anything."

I put my hands on my hips. "Seriously, Harm. Don't make me treat you as if you have."

Sarah starts to laugh and turns her head towards me. "Does he really have to? We've been sharing a bed for the past four and half months and we both know that we don't sleep well, separately."

They look at me with puppy eyes. Begging me to give in. But I'm not going to give in. I shake my head. "You'll have another sixty years or something to make up for it. You'll be fine for just one night. Besides, what kind of example are you going to set for the kids?"

Harm and Sarah look at each other and laugh. "If that's the case, we've been setting a very _bad_ example for them." They grin at each other. "A _very_ bad example."

I roll my eyes in mock expiration. "Okay. Ten more minutes. But after that it's really time to go."

But they haven't even heard me. Oh, well. It's probably a good thing that they're making out like a couple of teenagers. It'll keep them young. I smile at Frank and Trish when I return. "I gave them ten more minutes, but I don't think that they've heard me."

Trish shakes her head. "Some things never change…"

That they don't. It's the third generation standing on that porch the night before their wedding. Russell and I were the ones who started, then Harm and Trish and now Harm and Sarah. Maybe that Gabe will do the same with his bride in another decade or two.

It's funny; I feel like I've known Sarah all my life. I haven't, but it feels that way. After three days, we were talking about everything: the kids, Harm, her past, her family… It was nice to have another point of view on the event in Harm's life. She sure knows my grandson.

Gabe loves the tree house. After that first afternoon, Gabe was so excited when he came back into the house; red cheeks and out of breath. The called for Sarah and started to tell about the tree house: how big it was and how Grandpa Harm had built it for Daddy and that he loved it.

"Mom?"

Trish' voice wakes me out of my thoughts. She smiles. "Remember that one night Harm and I stayed out? I can't remember when it was, just that my parents and I came down here to visit, and that somehow Harm and I managed to stay out the whole night. And when we returned the next morning, you didn't even ask twice where we'd been, but you gave him hell after we left."

I have to laugh at that memory. I sure gave him hell. And he deserved no less than that. I yelled at him, grounded him for a good week or two (you could still ground an eighteen year old back then) and asked him what the hell he had been thinking. Staying out an entire night!

"_Nothing happened, Ma," he said, smiling that smile of his. "I mean it. Nothing happened." _

And no matter how much he tried to reassure me, I knew better. Of course I knew better. Not that I told him that. That was absolutely not something I was going to tell him. The wedding was a good year later. After much more nights spend outdoors.

The ten minutes are over. I see it looking at my watch. The ten minutes are over and Harm needs to let go of that girl. I look at Trish and she nods. "I'll go. Not that he'll listen…"

Frank goes upstairs to get Gabe. The house is for the girls and all the guys are sleeping somewhere else. That's the way we figured it out, and that's the way it's going to stay. When Harm and Sarah protest to Trish' interruption, I smile again. They've both passed the thirty, but in the way they've been acting the past three days, you'd think that they're two teenagers.

They were sitting on the couch yesterday, Sarah's feet in Harm's lap, both holding a cup of hot chocolate and staring at the fire in the fireplace. That's cute and all. It was until they started to steal kisses anyway. I honestly can't remember ever being this bad in my entire life. Russell and I were in love, but this tops everything. They just won't stop. They can't sit close enough, they can't touch enough, can't kiss enough….

Frank comes down with Gabriel nestled in his arms. The little guy sleeps through everything. When Trish and I stand on the front porch, the both of us share a knowing look. With one last kiss, Harm lets go of Sarah and steps back. Turns back halfway to the car and comes running back again.

Sarah won't stop laughing and wraps her arms around his neck. "You should go," she murmurs.

"You think so?"

How they manage to utter a single syllable (in this case a little more than one) is beyond me. They can have entire conversations in between kisses.

"Positive. It's only…" Kiss.

"…eleven hours, forty-six minutes and twenty seconds before the wedding," Harm finishes her sentence. "I know…" He claims her lips again.

Sarah pulls back. "Go. If you don't go now I'm gonna keep you here and we weren't gonna do that."

Harm sighs. "Really? I don't think it's such a bad idea, me staying here…"

"Harm…" she trails.

He nods, steals one last kiss and walks to the car. "I love you," he says.

Sarah's eyes twinkle. "I love you, too."

The car starts (finally, I might add) and they pull away from the farm. Well, we survived that. Once look at Sarah tells me that she's still thinking about Harm. Probably will until tomorrow morning eleven o'clock. I sigh and touch her arm. "Come on, darling. Let's go inside."

She nods, and follows me and Trish inside. This girl is really head over heels with my grandson. And it definitely goes the other way around, too. This thing between them is going to last a lifetime. Sarah touches her still swollen lips and smiles. Oh, yeah, she is absolutely spoiled for the rest of her life.

This girl is smitten.

* * *

**TBC**


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: I know, I know, you guys are all waiting for the wedding. Well, this part popped out first... It's a bit short, but I hope you guys don't mind. Next chap _will_ be the wedding, I promise you. And Becky, thanks. Not sorry I emailed you at all. ;)**

* * *

Grams' farm

Belleville, MA

0715 hours local

Mac's POV

This is the day. Today. I stare out of the window and sip my coffee. Grams and Trish are somewhere upstairs, trying to wake Noa and Reen I guess. Told me that I had to relax. Right, as if I'm able to do that.

I've been up since 0500. I've seen the sun come up this morning. My nerves are wrecked. Sleeping in a bed without Harm… well, sleeping without Harm close is something I knew wasn't gonna work. No matter how hard I tried. Not that I'm tired. I'm way to excited to be tired.

Strangely, I'm feeling very calm now. As if everything in my life has fallen into place. I'm going to marry the love of my life today, and we have three beautiful children. Not officially yet, but that will come. And I hope that we'll add one or two of our own in the future.

Harm is so much more than I could have wished for. He is so different from Chris. Harm's a gentleman; he's nice, patient, pig-headed and strong. He's thoughtful, considerate, a wonderful father to the kids… Handsome too, of course. That was the first thing I noticed. Hard to miss. But after that first case, I knew that there was more behind those amazing eyes. He's zealous; passionate. Sometimes I still have to pinch myself that this is really happening. That Harm and I confessed that we were in love with each other, that Harm proposed and that we're getting married. Today.

So now I've been sitting here, in the rocking chair on the front porch, with enough caffeine in my system to keep me going for a day or two, contemplating my life before and after Harm entered it, that memorable day in the Rose Garden. There's only one conclusion to draw: my life became a whole lot better after Harm entered. So much better.

"Are you nervous?"

Trish' voice breaks me out of my thoughts. I shake my head. "No."

She smiles. "Not even a little bit?"

I bite my lip. Honestly, no, not really. "A tiny, tiny, little bit." I start to laugh when register what I just said.

"That's an answer Gabe would give," Trish says.

"Yeah," I agree. "It is."

Trish shakes her head and sits next to me. She, too, has a cup of coffee in her hands. "Why are you a 'tiny, tiny, little bit' nervous?"

I shrug. "Don't know. I'm not really nervous, it's more that I'm so excited. It all happened pretty fast, and my brain knows that we probably should've waited a little longer, but my heart says that we've been married for the past… oh, I don't know, six months or something, so…"

Trish pats my hand. "Do you think that you're making the right choice?"

"Are you kidding me? This is the best decision I've made in my entire life." Well, pretty much. Next to drying out, that is.

Trish eyes me for a second, then leans back in her chair and doesn't say anything. She's smiling. For a few minutes we sip our coffee and stare of into the distance. Harm's mom is a doll. She's one of the most sophisticated, sweet people I've ever met. And if there is someone who knows how to handle Harm, well, next to Grams, that is, it's his mom.

"Did Harm tell you that he asked my Uncle Matt permission to marry me?"

Trish looks up. "He did?"

I nod. "He was so sweet. Harm is one of the few people who know everything about me, and he defended Uncle Matt… Anyway, Uncle Matt is locked away now and all, but Harm still called and asked him if it was okay to marry me. Then Uncle Matt called me a couple of days later and told me that Harm had called and asked him if it was okay that he wanted to marry me. And Uncle Matt gave us his blessing."

It was so sweet of Harm to do that. Call Uncle Matt. Like I said, Harm is one of the handful of people who know everything about me, and because of that, Harm also knew that it matter to me that Uncle Matt would give us his blessing. But that Harm would actually call and ask him permission… I'd never guessed that.

"It sounds like something Harm would do, yeah." Trish softly starts to laugh. "Harmon did the exact same thing. I guess it's something Mom taught them."

Mom. Now there's a word without meaning for me. I haven't said that in what…? Fifteen years or something? Maybe even more. I can barely remember that it feels like to have a Mom. And still, whenever I'm around Trish, like now, it feels like I've known her all my life. As if she's always been there. Like she knows me through and through.

"What are you thinking about?" Trish wants to know.

I take another sip of my chilled coffee. "Just that it's been ages since I've called anyone Mom."

Trish takes my hand and gives it a soft squeeze. "Does it still hurt?"

"I guess it always will. I mean, she didn't care enough about me or whatever reason she had for leaving, and that will always hurt. That I wasn't important enough to her will always hurt. Because if I think about what Gabe, Noa and Shireen… I could never leave them. My head would break into a million pieces if something would happen to one of them."

It's true. I could never voluntarily leave them. Not my family. Not my kids. Not in a million years.

Grams comes out on the porch too, now. "I think that Shireen is hungry. And I ain't gonna feed her."

I get up. "Nope, that's something that preserved. I'll go heat her bottle." When I open the door, Trish tells me to stop.

"Sarah, we'll always be your family. We're not gonna run away from you. You believe that?"

I swallow hard. Something in her voice tells me that I have to. That I really have to believe her. I nod. "I believe you…"

Grams looks back from Trish to me. "You two okay?" she asks.

I nod and hear Shireen crying. My little girl is hungry. I smile. My wedding day began. "Don't worry, Grams. We're fine." With that, I step into the house. Ready to face the rest of my life. With family.

* * *

**TBC**


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: Thank you for the reviews guys. :) I _did_ get a lot of hits... Anyway, the part you guys have been waiting for!!! The wedding!! Enjoy. **

* * *

Hill behind Grams' farm

Belleville, MA  
1058 hours local

Mac's POV

We're two minutes early. Two very minutes early. And suddenly I'm nervous. Grams, Trish and the others (yeah, the people of Belleville thought that Harm and I could use some guests at our wedding) have found their seats and here I am, waiting. Two minutes look like an eternity.

Finally, Frank mentions that it's time to go. (Because Uncle Matt is not here, Frank is the only other person that could possibly walk me down the aisle. At first, I didn't want anyone to walk me down the aisle, but Uncle Matt almost ordered me. Now Frank is doing it for him.)

I take a first hesitant step and everybody rises. And trust me, it's crowded. My eyes travel over all the guests and find Harm's. He's standing there, Gabe by his side, both dressed in white. And Harm has never looked so handsome in his dress whites. He's smiling that patent Flyboy-grin at me.

One step after the other, I walk down the aisle. Right now, I'm so glad that Grams and Evelyn turned my dress into something else. I'll even admit to _feeling_ pretty, instead of just being it. This day could not be any better. Well, in a couple of minutes, I'll be Mrs. Harmon Rabb Jr., instead of Sarah Mackenzie, and then the day _will_ be better.

Harm and I are still looking at each other. Our eyes won't let go. This is what we've been waiting for. Noa is already standing at the end of the aisle, being the flower girl. Her smile could not be any brighter. It's something I see in a fraction of a second when my eyes let go. But they dart back so soon again, that I barely notice anything else than Harm.

We've reached my fiancé and the kids now. Frank let's go of my arm.

"Who is giving this woman to this man?" Father Jackson asks.

Frank smiles. Anyway, that's what I can hear in his voice. My eyes still haven't left Harm's. "For her Uncle Matthew O'Hara, I am." And with that, Frank sits down.

Father Jackson turns to Harm and me. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to join this couple in Holy Matrimony. Sarah and Harm expressed the wish to have a simple ceremony so I will go directly to the vows. Harm and Sarah have chosen their own vows. Harm…"

Harm squeezes my hands. "I, Harm, take you to be my friend, my lover, the mother of my children and my wife. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity."

Simple vows yet so strong. It says everything about our relationship. I have trouble keeping my tears at bay and Harm gives my hands another squeeze. Yeah, I know. My turn.

"Sarah…"

"I, Sarah, take you to be my friend, my lover, the father of my children and my husband. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity."

Father Jackson steps forward again and looks around. "Who has the rings?"

With that, Gabe steps forward and presents the rings. Again, just simple ones. Gold in an endless circle. Endless like our love. Engraved on the inside with Для вечности. _For eternity. _

Gabe gives the first one to Harm.

"This ring is a token of my love. I marry you with this ring, with all that I have and all that I am." Harms eyes are getting moist too.

He brings my hand to his lips when I response. "I will forever wear this ring as a sign of my commitment and the desire of my heart."

I can hear some sniffing in the back ground. I single tear slips down my own cheek when Gabe hands me Harm's ring. And we repeat the ceremony. "This ring is token of my love. I marry you with this ring, with all that I have and all that I am."

Harm repeats what I've said just moments ago. "I will forever wear this ring as a sign of my commitment and the desire of my heart."

We stare at each other for a long moment. This is it. We're married. Really married. I can hear Father Jackson say that he pronounces us husband and wife. That Harm can kiss me. For some reason our eyes still don't leave each other. Haven't for about ten minutes now.

Slowly, Harm leans in and kisses me. The second his lips touch mine, I'm lost. We did it! We're married. I don't know how long we're standing there. My clock's gone haywire. Again. Oh, who cares…

When we finally let go (only because we really need the oxygen) we grin at each other. "Hey, Mrs. Rabb."

Yeah, I'm really Mrs. Rabb. Sarah Rabb. "Hey yourself, Mr. Rabb."

Harm takes my hand and we turn to the guests. Father Jackson presents us as Mr. and Mrs. Harmon Rabb Jr. for the first time, but to me, that's all whispered.

Grams is not going to live it down that she allowed everyone to be here. But I'm glad they turned up nonetheless. It makes this day a little more special. Trish hands Shireen over to Harm and with the five of us, we walk back down the aisle to make pictures.

When Harm and I are finally alone that afternoon, Harm wraps his arms around me. For a little while, we stand there, watching everyone around us. "And we were going to have a small wedding…"

I grin. "We were."

"We didn't, though."

"No, we didn't."

Harm nuzzles my neck and kisses my cheek. "Are you sure that you didn't invite Bud and Harriet? No regrets?"

I turn around in his embrace and look up to him. "Harm, I married you today. What do I have to regret?"

For a moment he eyes me. "Frankly, I have absolutely no idea what you have to regret."

I start to laugh. "Neither do I. I've got my husband, my kids… I've got family, Harm. For the first time in my life, I really have family."

Harm trails my lower lip with his index finger. "It really means a lot to you, right?"

And I tear up again. Just the… umpteenth time today. Seriously, what is wrong with me? "Yeah, of course. Doesn't it mean a lot to you, too?"

Harm wipes my tears off my cheek with his thumb. "It does, baby. Of course it does."

We watch in silence. Shireen gets handed off to everyone and she seems to like it. Noa is sitting on Frank's knee, eating some cake. With Frank's help, thankfully. And Gabe… Gabe is playing with friends he made within the hour. We changed him into some black slacks and another sweater. Not going to get his tux all messed up now.

My hand slips into Harm's and Harm pulls me close. In that single instant, my life is one thing.

Perfect.

* * *

**TBC... do what you guys are good at. Review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, everyone. :) I know, it took me a while to update, but my knee's been doing better, so I'm no longer convicted to the couch! (Happy me!) Real life got in the way again, but here's a pretty long chap to make up for it! Enjoy!**

* * *

JAG HQ  
Falls Church, VA

0843 hours local

Harm's POV

I turn off the engine and turn to my wife. Good, it feels good to say that. My incredible, wonderful, amazing, beautiful wife. Sarah looks up to me and smiles. This is it. We're going to face JAG. We're going to face people who don't know that we're married.

"You ready?" Sarah asks.

My eyes drop to her hand. She gets to wear her ring to work. Makes me a little jealous. But it would be a little suspicious if we suddenly got married in the same weekend. Everybody in that building still thinks that Sarah is dating Zack and that 'Sarah' and I either have tied the nod ages ago, or are not planning to for a long time.

"Tell me again?" I beg. I know, I'm begging. Didn't think I ever would be, but to hear it coming from her…

Sarah starts to laugh. "I love you, Harm."

That brightens up my whole day. "I love you too, honey."

With that, I lean in, place a chaste kiss on her lips and get out of the car. I really hope that no one saw us. Today is the last day that we can go to work in one car. Mac's (god, it feels weird to think of her as Mac instead of Sarah) 'Vette has been in shop for almost a week now, and we have to pick it up this afternoon.

We make our way into the building, and step into the elevator. _My _wedding ring is secure on a chain around my neck. At least, for as long as Mac (seriously, something about that sounds so odd) is around. I wonder how long it's gonna take Mandy and Harriet to notice and figure it out. Harriet knows that we were living in the same house and taking care of the kids. Mandy doesn't.

We're the only ones in the elevator and I have a hard time keeping my hands off of her. After a weekend of making love, we seriously had a hard time going back home yesterday. Mom and Frank had taken the kids off our hands after the wedding to give us a two-day honeymoon. I'll be forever grateful.

We postponed our honeymoon because we have a hearing in court in three days, and after that, we'll take some proper time of to give ourselves a well-deserved honeymoon. Right now, I'm a happy man that we got the two days. The elevator doors slide open and reveal a bullpen we haven't seen in a little while.

We take one look at each other and decide that we're ready. Come what may, right? Sarah pushes the doors open and we walk in. Both head for our respective offices. Mic is the first one to see us, and acknowledges me with a nod of his head. Actually walks over to my wife's office and starts to talk to her.

Okay, take a deep breath, Hammer. Your wife is a big girl; she can take care of herself. And she married _me_ instead of someone else. Yeah. I heave a sigh and open up my briefcase. No, let's get a cup of coffee first. "Good morning," I greet Mandy and Casper, who are already behind their coffee.

"Morning," Mandy says. She eyes me closely and smiles. "Had a rather hard time saying goodbye this morning, Harm?"

I frown. What is that supposed to mean? "What?"

"You have lipstick on your cheek."

Oh, Noa… Noa has found Sarah's lipsticks and make-up and as every two-year-old, she loves it. So, this morning, she was playing with her lipstick and gave me kisses all over my face. Just lucky that there's only something left on my cheek. I grab a tissue and rub the spot. "That's not Sarah's," I say. "Noa has figured out that she can play with make-up, so now Dad gets showered with lipstick kisses."

For a while the both of them look at me, surprised. What? Oh, right, they think we only got Shireen.

"Noa?" Casper asks.

I nod. "Yeah, the oldest one. She's going to be three in a couple of months."

I think that threw them for a spin. We keep surprising all of them. And I like it. Wait until they find out… Sa… Mac comes walking in. I'll have to think about that. But it gets harder and harder not to call her Sarah at the office.

"Morning everyone," she greets, reaching pass me for a mug. Gives me an invisible wink.

"Morning," we chorus.

"How was your weekend?" Obviously, Mandy really wants to know what went on this weekend. "You're glowing, Mac."

Mac smiles, sips her coffee and sighs. "Let me guess, Tiner made this pot?"

Casper grins. "We're ought to give him a manual for good coffee. I don't know what the guy does with it…"

Mandy and I roll our eyes. Okay, I'll agree that it's not the best coffee I ever had, but it'll do. Sarah and I have a perfect solution at home: we mixed it. Strong enough for her but not so strong that I won't drink it.

"Anyway, you're…" Mandy stops mid sentence. Stares at Sarah's hand. (I'm going to give up now. Sarah is Sarah and not Mac. As long as I keep calling her 'Mac' there shouldn't be a problem.) Her eyes grow wide. "You're kidding me, right?"

Sarah looks up to her. "Kidding? I only made a comment about the coffee…. And that was not a joke…"

"Did you get married? When? How?" Mandy takes her hand and takes a look at Sarah's wedding and engagement ring. "When did you get married?"

Sarah takes another sip and shrugs. "Last Saturday. Nothing huge, just some friends, family, the kids... We wanted something simple and that is what we did."

"I keep hearing things about kids I don't know anything about. Seriously, have you guys been holding out on us?"

I hide my smile behind my mug. You have no idea, Mandy. You really have no idea. Sarah shakes her head. "It's not really a secret. Diego and Faith."

And she's not even lying. Gabriel Diego and Noa Faith Moreno soon-to-be-Rabb. Shireen is mine in the meaning that she's supposed to be at home with 'Sarah', and if Sarah really had her, she'd probably still be on maternity leave. Mic has joined us in the break room by now, and I just know that Harriet isn't too far behind him. Staff call starts in about four minutes and twenty seconds, so we better get moving.

"Wow." Mandy is completely blown away. "Congratulations, then." She grins. "Let me guess, Zack looked handsomer than ever?"

Oh, poor Zack. We haven't seen him and Terry in ages. We're really ought to invite them over. "Oh, my husband looked dashing. And so did our little boy. And Faith's dress was fabulous. The whole thing was perfect."

I couldn't agree more. It was perfect. The vows, the setting, her dress… It really made the whole picture complete. The pictures are probably on their way. Haven't seen them yet. We've been too busy with other things…

"Guys, hate to remind you, but staff call starts in two-and-a-half minutes," I remind them, swallowing the last sip of my coffee. The others nod, finish their coffee and five minutes later, everybody is seated in the conference room. The Admiral takes one look at me and Sarah, then at Sarah's hand and softly congratulates her. And me with her. He's the only one who knows.

He starts to hand out cases, giving me and Sarah a case that will keep us in town. For now, anyway. I'm not sure how long this treatment is going to last. One of us is going to get an assignment away. I'm trying not to think about that, because that means that one of us is going to be a single parent for some time, but it will happen. I just know it will.

Right now, Mic and Mandy are the lucky ones to go out of town. Sarah and I sit back a little and let our minds run over the case that has been handed to us a few minutes ago. After the meeting, we disappear into her office, call the home front to make sure everything is fine with Reen and Noa and start to prep for the case.

At the end of the day, we're both exhausted. Just two more days to go till the hearing and I'm anxious. We pick up Sarah's car and head home to release Emma from her work and two little kids. Gabe is sitting in the back seat, happily chatting about his day, and he does so until we arrive home.

Before we know it, the day has already passed, and both Sarah and I work some more on the case, but decided that it'll wait for tomorrow and that there's not so much we can do about it anymore. Not until we've interviewed some witnesses and the Lt. himself.

"Mandy didn't know what hit her," Sarah says, as she snuggles up.

I smile. "Nah, she didn't."

"She will, though."

I stroke over her head and press a soft kiss to the top. "Eventually, she will."

And when I wrap my arms around her, when we're finally lying in bed that night, I think that as exhausting this kind of life might be, it's the most satisfying life I've ever had.

* * *

Outside the court house

Washington, DC  
1049 hours local

Mac's POV

Okay, so Harm and I knew that we had a pretty good chance of getting custody (full custody) of the kids, but that it all happened so soon… Now I'm the one who doesn't know what hit her. I'm completely shocked. This is absolutely not what I expected.

One look at Harm tells me that he feels the same. He doesn't know what happened in there either. We look at each other and smile careful smiles. When we got here this morning, this is absolutely not what I thought was going to happen. Judge Elfman is a nice guy, Ellen already told us that, but this….

_Flashback to earlier that morning_

_Judge Elfman takes his glasses of and looks at us. I'm nervous and reach for Harm's hand. Harm gives it a reassuring squeeze. "Mr. and Mrs. Rabb, I have to admit that I'm quite impressed."_

_Impressed? He's impressed? With what? _

_Judge Elfman leans back in his chair and shift some of the papers lying in front of him. "In all the time that I've been on this bench, and that's been some time, I've never seen this. Not so many praises, or letters of recommendation for just one couple." He reaches for the papers. "Ms. Harrison, Mr. Burnett, Admiral Chegwidden, Mrs. Rabb…" _

_Needless to say that Harm and I are surprised. Seriously? They all wrote letters of recommendation? Wow. I try to look unimpressed, but I'm afraid I'm doing a lousy job. Harm gives my hand another squeeze. _

"_Other than that one little thing of three weeks ago, your record is spotless. I was only worried about one thing: the marriage." _

_He's worried about our marriage? Why? Harm feels that I'm going into defense and he lets go of my hand and wraps his arm around me shoulder, telling me to relax. _

_Judge Elfman purses his lips. "Ms. Harrison told me that the two of you have been working partners and best friends for the past two years?" _

_Is that a problem? Most romances happen at work. "That is correct, Your Honor," Harm answers. He doesn't have a clue where Elfman is taking this, and neither do I. _

"_And you decided to get married this quickly, because…?"  
_

"_Because we realized that we loved each other, that we were _in_ love with each other and that we wanted to spend the rest of our lives together," I say. _

_Elfman starts to laugh. "Relax, Mrs. Rabb, that wasn't an attack. Just a question. I can see with one look at the two of you that you really love each other. I'm the last person on earth to question that." _

_Well, that's something. My defense rests. Harm shakes his head almost invisibly. I know, I know. My nerves are all over the place. Shireen starts to babble in her carrier and I give her my hand to play with, without taking my eyes of Judge Elfman. Shireen smiles and giggles, then settles down as she starts to play with my fingers. _

"_Seeing how the children have done in the past four months, seeing how the children have improved in just the first three months… Reading all the amazing letters of recommendation and hearing all the praises Ms. Harrison is singing you… I can't do anything else than handle in the children's best interest and grant you full custody of Gabriel, Noa and Shireen Moreno. You'll be able to petition for adoption in six months." _

_Harm and I sit there, completely shocked. Did he just say what I think he said? Did he grant us _full_ custody? Seriously? _Full_ custody? And we'll be able to petition for adoption in six months? God must've heard my prayers and think that we deserved a little more than what we asked for. _

_Judge Elfman smiles. "Full custody, Mr. and Mrs. Rabb. I suggest you take your children home." He talkes about some more technicalities, papers we have to sign and stuff, but I don't really hear it. _

_After that, he adjourns court. _

_End Flashback_

Harm and I get the kids in the car, get in ourselves and sit there for a while, trying to understand what just happened. We got full custody of the kids. All three of them. And we'll be able to adopt them in just six months. Really… I just…. The tears start to well up in my eyes. Our little angels are really going to stay with us. And no one who will be able to take them away from us. Never again.

Harm sees my tears and wipes them away with his thumb. "Happy tears, I hope?" he asks.

I nod. "Happy tears." This has to be one of the happiest moments of my life. "They're not going anywhere, Harm. They're going to stay with us."

"That they are."

"Daddy?" That's Gabe's voice.

Harm looks in his review mirror. "What is it, sport?"

"Are we going to get something to eat? I'm hungry."

We start to laugh. That's our son. Our soon-to-be son. Harm lets go of me and starts the engine. "If I didn't know any better, Ninja-girl, I'd say that he has your appetite."

I grin at that. "Maybe he does."

"Daddy?" Gabe's getting more persistent now.

"Yeah sport, we're going to get something to eat. We're going, we're going."

And with that, Harm takes our family home. Really home.

* * *


	27. Chapter 27

**AN: Thanks again for the amazing reviews! ;) Happy me. As for the this next chap, it's a bit short, I know that, but it was all I could come up with right now. Next chap should be longer. Things are a little crazy at home right now, so it might be a little while before I have something new. Just so you know... **

* * *

JAG HQ

Falls Church, VA  
1343 hours local

Harm's POV

I did say that one of us was going to get send out of town, didn't I? I did. And one of us got send out of town. TAD out of town. Meaning that Sarah is going to be gone for a few _weeks_. And now that the time has finally come, I'm scared to death and dreading the moment she's actually going to leave.

I softly close the door of her office behind me and Sarah looks up when I do so. Her lips pull into a soft and careful smile. "Hey." She folds her hands on the desk in front of her.

"Hey."

We don't say anything else as I sink into a chair. Sarah's biting her lip. She doesn't want to go. Shireen hasn't been feeling all too good the past couple of days; she's been clingy and she cries more than she usually does. Our baby girl has grown in the past three months; she's eight months old now. She's impatient, wants to sit; if she has her own fork she'll end up having more food over her own head and bib than in her stomach… She's our sunshine. So Sarah and I both can't stand to see her like this.

"Are you going to be okay?"

I nod. "We'll be fine."

"That's not what I meant, Harm."

She means if _I_ am going to be okay. I know that. Just trying to see if I could avoid an actual answer to that question. I guess not. "I'll manage, Sar. It'll be tough the first couple of days, but I'll find a way to manage."

Sarah lets her breath out. "I hate to go now that Reen isn't feeling well."

"That's it about the call of duty. Always comes when you can't use it." I give her a small smile. "It'll be fine. You'll be back home before you know it."

We both know that's not really the case, but it's all I can say right now. We're going to miss each other like crazy. I'll be sleep deprived for as long as she'll be gone. Especially if Reen really gets sick. God, I hope not. Maybe all of this will be over within a few days.

"What are you going to do about Moreno?"

Moreno visited again, although he still has a restraining order. His threats have become more frequent now, and although Sarah and I try not to let it affect us, it does. We're concerned. If he really tries something… We're being extra careful but with a guy like him you just don't know what will happen.

I shrug. "I have the law on my side, Sar. I'll find a way to manage it."

"Like you're going to handle things at home." She eyes me. God, she knows me better than I know myself.

"I guess," I admit. I already hate the fact that I have to do it without her the coming undefined period of time. We're not used to it. But that's the thing with being in the military… They get to pack you up and move you every time they damn well please.

Then something suddenly hits me. "Noa's birthday…"

Sarah presses her lips together. "It's another month away, thankfully. I should be back in time for her birthday."

We both know that she's making some sort of promise she may very well not be able to keep, but we both need to hear that she'll be back in time for Noa's birthday. We got this whole party planned around it. Took us days and hours of brain storming, but it should be a lot of fun. Her first real birthday party…

When I lift my eyes up to hers, we smile. Our family. Gabe has made amazing progress in the past three months. When he realized that they were really going to stay at home, that the big guys had decided that it was okay, he's become this mini version of me. After school he's either drawing or playing outside with his friends. And now the wetter is getting better, he's been playing with some guys from his school in the playground just outside our house. With Emma supervising of course.

Just the other day, I found him lying on his back in the grass, staring up at the sky. The little guy is too smart for his own age; he'd figured that getting a blanket to lie on was better than the cold ground. I haven't met a five-year-old who figured that our, before Gabe.

When I asked him what he was doing, he said that he was just looking. I wanted to know at what.

_Flashback_

"_What you're looking at?" _

_Gabe shrugs as I sit down next to him on the blanket. "The sky." _

"_The sky?" Okay. I did this. Stare at the sky. As for as I can remember, anyway. "What are you looking at the sky for?" I ask as I sink next to him on the blanket. _

_Gabe doesn't answer. He keeps staring at the sky. "Daddy?" _

"_Yes, sport?" _

"_Why is the sky blue?" _

_Oh oh. How am I going to answer that? What did Dad tell me when I asked that? "Um… why do _you_ think the sky is blue?" _

_He shrugs. "Maybe because God likes the color blue?" _

_I start to smile. That's a good enough answer, I guess. "I think that's a logical explanation. Because God likes the color blue." _

_He turns his head to me. "My real Mommy liked the color blue." _

_Wow. That's the first time he actually talks about his mother. Honestly, I have no idea what happened to Nadine after she left the hospital after Shireen's birth. But it's a breakthrough he starts to talk about his parents. "She did? How do you know?"_

_His lips pull into a little smile. "She said that. One time. After she read us a story." _

_So Nadine did read them stories. That's a surprise. "Did your Mom do other things with you?" _

_Gabe shakes his head. "No. Mommy didn't do the things you and Mommy do now." _

_I stroke over his head. "Did your Dad hit your Mom too?" _

_At that, he nods. "Yeah. And he'd come to Noa and me when he was done." The tears form in his eyes and I pull him into my lap when he softly starts to cry. Crying is good. In Gabe's case, it's very good. _

"_Oh, sport…" One thing is sure though. The healing has begun. _

_End flashback_

Sarah and I are still looking at each other. "How are we going to explain this to the kids?" she asks.

I lick my lips. "I don't know. We're gonna have to, somehow."

That night, after dinner, we gather the kids. Sit with them on the couch and explain that Sarah has to go away for a little while. "But, why?" Gabe wants to know. "Why do you have to go?"

"Well… because they need someone over there. And my boss thinks that I'm the person who can handle it the best, so that's why he asked me to go."

Gabe nods. "Are you going to be long?"

She shrugs. "I don't know. I hope not."

Again, Gabe nods. "Can't your boss send someone else?" He slides off the couch and climbs into her lap.

Sarah pulls him close. "I'm afraid not, honey. He really wants me to go."

Gabe looks up to her. "I'm gonna miss you, Mommy."

"Me, too, baby. I'm going to miss you, too." Sarah strokes over his head. Gabe is not the only one who is going to miss her. Although Noa is a little small, she's going to miss her Mom too. And Shireen will know that Sarah isn't around.

Like I will know. Our eyes lock over Gabe's head and we both see the same thing in each other's eyes. We both hope that this TAD will be over soon.

* * *

**TBC... and review, guys!**


	28. Chapter 28

**AN: You guys probably think I've vanished... Nah, I'm back!! I apologize for the fact that it took me so long to update the story, but there were too many things in RL interfering. Besides that, I had a little thing called writer's block (nothing serious, I'm gonna finish this story up, keep breathing ;) ). So, forgive me if this isn't the best chap of the story so far... Anyway, here's the next chap. **

* * *

JAG HQ

Falls Church, VA  
1609 hours local

Harriet's POV

The Commander crosses the bullpen in a few steps. Slams the door of his office close behind him. And I seriously mean slams. The Major has been gone for two and a half weeks now, and I can't really say that the Commander has been feeling better now that she's gone. His mood has dropped to below zero.

As I knock on his office door, I realize that he has to be missing the Major very much. And he should be. She's his wife. It would be weird if he didn't miss her. I open up the door after I've knocked again, and stop when I realize that he's on the phone. His chair is turned with the back to the door and he's staring out of the window.

"…don't know what to do anymore, Mom. It's getting harder and harder every day. Gabe keeps staring out of the window at night, asking me when his Mom is going to come home. And all I can tell him is that I hope it will be soon. There is nothing about it that I can do to make it easier…"

Oh, poor kids. Of course they miss the Major. She's their mother. And the Commander misses her too. Terribly. "We talked about it the other day. Well, at least we tried to… … No, Sarah just really thinks that it's her that should be the one resigning and staying with the kids."

I softly walk back out of the office and close the door behind me. If they really talked about that, it means that we're gonna have to say good bye to one of them. I'm not the one who can judge them, because we're about to have a baby, but maybe, with three kids… I'd probably do the same.

About ten minutes later, I try the office door again, hoping that the Commander is done now. After I hear the familiar 'Enter!', I enter the office and smile at the Commander. He gives me a small smile in return. "What can I do for you, Lieutenant?"

I hand him a file. "I just wanted your signature on this, sir."

He reaches for a pen at the same moment the phone rings. Shooting me an apologetic smile, he picks it up. "Rabb." For about ten seconds, all he does is listen to the caller. Then his eyes grow wide. "What? Where? Is it serious?" The Commander pushes his chair back and rises; a worried expression on his face. "Where are they taking him?"

I calmly stand there; pretend that there is nothing out of the ordinary going on. But this whole thing is out of the ordinary. That's the thing. Something's happened. The Commander grabs his briefcase and starts to pack it while still being on the phone. "All right, I'll be there shortly. Tell him that I'm on my way, all right?"

With that, he puts the phone down. Gets into his coat and grabs his briefcase off his desk. "Gabe had a little accident on the playground. They're sending him over to the hospital."

I nod. "Of course, sir. I'll inform the Admiral." Giving him a reassuring smile, I add: "Everything will be fine, sir."

He steps out of his office and starts to walk out. "I hope so, Harriet."

Yeah, so do I. After I informed the Admiral, I spend the next twenty minutes on finding an old report down in Archives for Major Garcia and when I get back in the bullpen, Commander Jones is on the phone with someone I know. She overheard the conversation I had with the Admiral earlier when I told him that Commander Rabb had to go to the emergency room with Gabriel.

"No, I'm afraid Harm's not in, right now. Can I take a message?" Commander Jones asks, reaching for a notepad and a pen. "Where Harm is? He had to run to the emergency room with his little boy… Something about a little accident on the playground."

I bite my lip. Why does she have to say it in such a casual manner? Gabe's the Major's son as well. Oh right, that's still something kept under wraps. I don't have any idea why they're doing that. Keeping things under wraps, that is. Every time I see the two of them together it strikes me again how good they are together. How much in love with each other and their kids they are.

"I didn't see him when he headed out, Mac. Harriet's the last person who saw him." Thanks for bringing me in the mix, Commander. Mandy looks up and mentions for me to come over. "She's right here. I'll hand her over." She holds out the phone to me. "Mac wants to talk to you."

Yeah, so much I'd gathered. "Major?"

"What the hell happened to Gabe, Harriet?"

That is absolutely the Major. And she's not happy. "Nothing much, ma'am. The Commander got a phone call saying that there had been a little accident on the playground with Gabriel, and that's all I know, ma'am."

I close my eyes when she goes on. "That's my son, Harriet! If something serious happened to Gabe and I'm not there… If he's in a lot of pain…"

"Ma'am," I try to calm her down, "if something serious happened to Gabriel, I'm sure that you'll be the first to know. The Commander is with him now, and I personally think that everything will be fine."

I can hear her sigh on the other end of the line. She's trying to regain composure. "I'm sorry, Harriet. I'm just a little freaking out here. It's been two and half weeks since I came here, and I missed Reen's first tooth, and Noa's birthday is coming up and I still don't know if they're going to let me get out of here before that and now this…" She sighs again. "I'll just wait for Harm to call me."

I force a smile. My guess is that the Major turned herself into a complete mother. Mother and wife first, Marine and lawyer second. "I wouldn't worry too much, ma'am. I'm sure everything will be fine."

But when we break the connection, I seriously doubt that she won't worry too much.

* * *

Alexandria Hospital

Alexandria, VA  
1701 hours local

Harm's POV

When I run up to the reception desk in the emergency room; the thought that this hospital is too familiar for my liking, runs through my head. Way too familiar. "I'm looking for Gabriel Moreno?"

The nurse behind the desk looks up and checks in the computer. "I'm afraid that I don't have a Gabriel Moreno registered here, sir."

I shake my head. "You have to. Emma said that they were coming here." She has to be kidding me. What if Gabe is seriously injured? Suddenly, I hear someone calling me name behind me. When I whirl around, Emma is standing there with Gabe.

I let my breath escape; a breath I didn't realize I was holding. Thank you Lord. Gabe looks a little shell shocked, but I can't see any major injuries. "What happened?" I ask Emma as I pick him up the floor for inspection.

Emma shakes her head. "It's nothing major. I don't know what they told you, but they were just playing tag with each other, and he fell right on his chin. It needed two stitches. He'll be just fine."

Emma looks at me. "Keep breathing, Harm."

Yeah, keep breathing Hammer. I lift Gabe's chin. It's covered with a band-aid with Tweety on it. It looks just fine to me. "Okay." I attempt a smile at Emma. "I'm sorry. Just, when I got that phone call that there'd been a little accident… I freaked out."

"Of course you did. I wouldn't have expected something else." We start to walk towards the exit. Then it hits me that I'm walking here, and our nanny is, and Gabe is…

"Where are Noa and Shireen?"

Emma looks up. "Grace drove us down here. She's looking after Noa and Reen."

Gabe doesn't want to let go of me. I hug him close. God, I'm so glad that everything is okay. "You okay, buddy?" I ask him. He nods. "You sure?" A single tear slips down his cheek and I hug him again. We stand there for quite a while before I let go.

This whole thing scared the hell out of him, of course. And Sarah wasn't with him, and neither was I… Talking about Sarah, I better call her. After one last hug, I strap Gabe in his seat and call Sarah as soon as we arrive home. Emma waves goodbye to me. Noa and Reen have been picked up and are in the living room.

Gabe is sitting in my lap, his head resting against my chest. He's a little too quiet; even for Gabe. The phone rings twice before someone picks it up. "Joint Legal Services San Diego, Petty Officer Denver. May I help you?"

"Petty Officer, this is Lt. Commander Rabb. I'm looking for Major Mackenzie?" I softly stroke over Gabe's head to calm him down.

It's not the first time the Petty Officer answers the phone, but usually I call Sarah's cell phone at night. Since it's three hours earlier in San Diego, she won't be going home for another few hours. "Harm?" When she finally comes on the phone, her voice sounds frantic. "Is everything okay? Please tell me everything is okay with Gabe…"

I frown. "How do you know that something happened to Gabe?" I ask. "I didn't…"

She doesn't let me finish. "I called HQ's earlier because I needed your opinion on a case, but you weren't there and Mandy told me that you had been called to the hospital. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, he's fine, considering. Fell on the playground, cut his chin and needed two stitches. He's pretty shaken up but he'll be fine."

Sarah breathes in and out and doesn't respond for a little while. "You realize that this is it, right? You realize that this is the final straw? That the decision has been made and that there is no turning back anymore?"

I nod and swallow hard. "You're going to hand in your papers when you get back." It's not a question, it's a statement.

"Don't tell me not to, Harm. Please don't."

"No," I say, "I'm not going to tell you not to. I wouldn't dare." I press my lips together. "You're probably right. It's best. And if you're sure that the person staying at home should be you, then that's what we're going to do."

"Thank you," she whispers. "That really means a lot to me, Harm."

The thing is; that she's completely right. She's missed out on so much more than just Gabe's little accident. "You're right." Two words, but I guess that there is nothing else I can say to make it clearer to her that I have her back. That I completely support her decision.

"Is Gabe there?"

While Gabe and Sarah talk on the phone I stare out of the window. Sarah is right. It's probably better if she stays at home with the kids. I don't know why, but it just is. She's going to hand in her papers when she returns. We end our conversation on the phone as we always do.

"I love you."

And I send a little prayer up to heaven, asking God if she may return home soon. Please let her return soon.

* * *

**TBC... Let me know what you think ;)**


	29. Chapter 29

**AN: Thanks for the reviews, everyone. I apologize for not getting back to all of you, but there was something with the site, and there simply hasn't been enough time to respond to all of you. **

**CarlyBeans:** Nope, I was just flipping through my namebook and found it there. Since it means 'sweet' I thought it was pretty appropriate.

**Well guys, here's the next part. And yes, I know you don't want to read anything in Mic's POV, but humor me for once, all right? This chap ends in Mac's POV...**

* * *

Reagan National Airport

Arlington County, VA  
1542 hours local

Mic's POV

I can't say that it's all that busy at the airport. Business people in suits rush by, family members waiting for their loved ones to come home… There's a flight coming in from San Diego in a few minutes, so most people in this area are waiting for that. So is the family standing a few yards away from me.

A little boy is jumping up and down, running around, playing tag with his little sister. Or so I assume. I'm also waiting for a loved one. Bev has been in San Francisco for a case these past four weeks, and she decided that it was no bother to come over and visit her big brother.

I'm a little nervous. Bev has always been my little sister. I haven't seen her since I transferred here almost nine months ago. And Bev knows everything about my crush on a certain Sarah Mackenzie. My huge crush on Sarah Mackenzie. Although I haven't seen her in three and a half weeks, her image still floats through my head.

Yeah yeah, I know she's married and all. But a guy's got the right to dream, right? She has two adorable children (or so I've heard from Harriet) and her husband has to be a great guy. Zack is a great guy. And with Sarah as their mother, Diego and Faith have to be adorable.

Finally, there are people coming in. The little boy and girl turn their heads to, what I believe, is their other parent. "Daddy! Daddy!"

Yep, definitely their other parent. Their Dad. Which possibly means that they are here for their mother. Or their grandparents. Or an aunt. Or another family member. A tall guy holding a baby rises and slows them down. From a distance he looks like Harm. Who would Harm be at the airport for? Unless his Sarah has been away too; but I haven't heard anything about that.

I shake my head and turn my attention to the gate. The plane had to be crowded, so many people coming out. Bev greets me with that amazing smile of hers when she spots me and starts to run. I catch her in my arms and whirl her around. Hug her close.

"Hey sailor," she says when we let go. "How've you been?"

I grin at her and reach for her carry on. "Great, thanks. How was your investigation?"

My ears register that the kids are calling again. "Mommy!" I turn my head around while Bev answers my question and freeze dead in my tracks. That can't be, right? There's no way. The dark-haired woman leans down and catches the two kids in her arms.

They throw their arms around her neck and hug her. The woman hugs them back, a tear sliding down her cheek. Picks her little girl up and takes the few steps to where her husband is standing. They switch kids and after the woman has hugged the baby, who is also a girl, she and her husband stare at each other for a long time. Then lean in to kiss each other. It's a long and slow kiss and even from a distance it's obvious to everyone that those two people love each other dearly.

It's a sweet scene and I would've enjoyed it, weren't it for the fact that I know those two people. Bev pulls on my sleeve. "Michael? Mic? What's happening?"

I have trouble tearing my gaze away from the family of five. My mouth is dry. Either they are cheating on their spouses, something I can't imagine, or I've missed something. Bev follows my gaze. "Who are they? You know them?"

Clenching my hands into fists, I manage a nod. "Yeah."

Bev frowns. "Well, who are they?"

The words won't come. I open my mouth, but I don't produce a sound. A million questions are running through my mind. If they are married, then who is Sarah? Other than Mac, who is Sarah? And what does Zack have to do with all this? And the kids… Gabriel, Noa and Shireen or Diego and Faith?

"Mic?" Bev is getting concerned now. "Who are they?"

"Co-workers," I whisper. My voice sounds hoarse.

That doesn't really tell her anything at all. "Co-workers? From JAG?"

Again, I nod. "Lt. Commander Harmon Rabb and Major Sarah Mackenzie." If she still goes by Sarah Mackenzie, anyway. Right now, there's no way to tell. It's probably Rabb.

Harm wraps his arms around Mac and they remain standing for a little while. The little boy (I'm going to assume that it's Gabriel) has wrapped his arm around Mac's leg and seems to clutch it. Like it's his reason for living. Mac strokes over his head and let's go of Harm. They're too far away to know what they're saying.

I take a deep breath and turn around to my little sister, who has gotten the clue now. She smiles at me and shakes her head. "This is so you, big brother," Bev says as she takes my arms and we start to walk to the baggage claim.

When I frown in confusion she starts to giggle. I just got the shock of my life and my little sister starts to giggle. "What?"

"It's so like you to fall in love with women who are not available."

Thanks Bev, that was exactly what I needed. I so needed you to tell me what is wrong with me. I roll my eyes. "You're not funny, you know."

"I never said I was." Bev lets go of my arm and goes to get her bag. I wait. The image of Harm and Mac kissing, and surrounded with three kids still fresh in my mind. Seriously, if that is it, if Harm and Mac are really married… Why would they have kept it a secret? Why not just tell anyone? I'm sure Harm wants to shout it from the rooftops how proud he is of his wife and children. And he has every right to. It's what I would do, anyway.

I shake my head, completely confused. Mr. and Mrs. Rabb with their three children. I've got so many questions popping up in my head.. I guess they will have to wait for later. Right now, I've got a little sister to interrogate.

* * *

Reagan National Airport

Arlington County, VA  
1531 hours local

Mac's POV

The plane hasn't totally stopped yet, or I jump out of my seat to grab my bag. I really, really want to get out of here. It's been three weeks since I last saw my kids and my husband. My family. The older woman sitting next to me in the row, smiles at me. "Anxious to go home, darling?"

We've made some small talk, but I've been keeping to myself. I nod. "Oh, yeah."

"You got someone waiting for you at the airport?" the lady goes on.

My face breaks into a smile. "My husband and our three kids."

She pats my arm. "Good for you, dear."

Finally, we can get out. The sticky couple in front of me is blocking my path and there are at least another dozen people in front of me. Come on, people. I've got more to do today. When I finally arrive in the arrival hall, I hear two voices. "Mommy!"

I scan the room for my kids. They come running over as fast as their legs can carry them and I catch them in my arms. "Mommy!"

Gabe and Noa wrap their arms around my neck and I hug them close. Oh, my little angels. I've missed them so much… Much more than I realized. A lonely tears slips down my cheek. Never in my whole life did I imagine that life would be this meaningful to me. Never. Not for a single moment would I allow myself to believe that I could have all this. And now I have it all. A wonderful husband and three children. A home. A family.

I pick Noa up and take a few steps towards Harm, who is patiently waiting with Shireen on his hip. And look at our little girl! She's grown so much in the past few weeks! She smiles a smile at me, and I see her two small teeth. Another tear slips down my cheek. Harm doesn't say anything as he takes Noa in his arms and let's me have Reen.

Reen starts to babble and grabs my hair. Pulls on it. "Oh god, Harm… she's grown so much…"

"Yeah," Harm whispers. "And she's missed you, too. I had a very hard time putting her down for bed every night."

I hug my little girl close, too. "I'm never going to leave you guys so long ever again," I mumble in Reen's hair. "Never ever again."

Shireen doesn't seem to mind that I'm holding her so close. Then my eyes dart up to Harm. My handsome, caring, amazing, loving husband. If there is one person I've missed more than the kids, it's him. We stare at each other for a while, as if we're trying to remember what the other person looks like.

Suddenly, Harm takes two steps to close the distance between us and leans in to kiss me. The second his lips touch mine, it feels as if I haven't been gone for three weeks. Without hesitation, I kiss him back. Oh, this feels good. I'm completely home.

Harm breaks our kiss and gathers me in his arms for as much as that is possible. "I love you so much, Sarah."

I press my lips together and nod. "I love you too, Harm."

We remain standing like that for I have no idea how long. Long, anyway. We don't want to let go. Kevin and Zoey, the people I had to work close with for the past three weeks, didn't always understand why I was in such a rush to get this thing over and done with. And being in Harm's arms reminds me why it was. I belong here.

I belong right here, with him, and our kids. Anywhere Harm and the kids are, is home. And nowhere else. Gabe clutches to my leg like it's his lifeline. I stroke over his head. Yeah, little guy, I've missed you too. And I've missed your sisters too. I've missed this.

Harm pulls back and without a word we get my luggage and make it to the awaiting car. The kids are thrilled to have me back. As soon as we walk through the door, Gabe and Noa pull me inside to the living room. I have to see what they've made. I have to see everything they've made. Every drawing, every sandcastle that still stands in our sandbox; they show me what Reen has learned to do in the time that I've been gone.

And when Harm and I lock eyes over the counter, I realize that this is where I am supposed to be. This is home.

* * *

**TBC... do what you guys are good at: Review!!!**


	30. Chapter 30

**AN: Wow guys, it's been ages since I've updated this one. Sorry for that, but things have been crazy around here so I haven't been able to even _look_ at the story. So, here's the next part. Hope you like it. (BTW, this is the longest story I've written so far. And the end is nowhere near! ;) )**

* * *

Rabb Residence 

Rosslyn, VA  
1546 hours local

Harm's POV

The house and garden are filled with kids and parents. I told Sarah that we should've gone out for Noa's third birthday, but for some reason we decided to throw a party at our place. Now I'm starting to wonder why. The place is filled with kids from top to bottom, and their parents tagged along, too.

Reaching the kitchen island, I notice that Gabe is sitting in his chair at the dining table, drawing pad in front of him. "Hey sport," I say, "what are you doing here? Don't you want to play outside with the others?"

Gabe looks up to me and shakes his head. "It's too busy, Dad."

"Yeah." I nod. Gabe's not much of a person who likes a lot of people around him. I sometimes need my space too, but Gabe even more so. "Okay kiddo, you stay put. Holler if you need anything, all right?"

At Gabe's nod, I move to the back yard. Sarah is talking to Grace and Emma, laughing about nothing and everything, feeding Reen a spoonful of something. Our little girl has started to crawl a little, and if we don't pay close enough attention, she'll be farther away than we realize.

Noa is playing in the sandbox with two of her best friends; Laeticia and Hailey. When Sarah first went to dress her this morning, Noa practically begged if she could wear her flower girl dress. Sarah negotiated that she could wear her dress until the party. So, when the two of them came down the stairs this morning, Noa was wearing her dress, saying her infamous words: "Me a Princess, Daddy!"

Oh, my little girl… Three years old. She's growing up so fast… Yeah, right, Hammer. She's been with you guys a little longer than nine months and you're already complaining that she's growing fast. What the hell is wrong with you? But, to be quite honest, she is. They all are. Gabe, Noa, Shireen too.

"…tell you about Mandy stopping by, the other day?" I hear Emma somewhere in my ear.

My head turns to the three ladies sitting in the garden. Sarah looks up to me. "Mandy stopped by the other day?"

I nod and walk over to them. When I think about Mandy's face when she saw Emma with me… I still have to laugh.

_**FLASHBACK TO A WEEK AND A HALF PRIOR**_

Emma picks Shireen up out of her playpen and takes her to the kitchen. Feeding time. After that, Emma is going home to her boyfriend Paul, whom I've met a few times before. I told her that I could feed Reen myself, but she insisted. I'm busy going over that stupid case anyway.

Gabe and Noa are playing outside in the yard; Noa sitting on the swing and Gabe is pushing her. At times like these, I'm so glad we have a nanny. A nanny and two pretty much independent kids, who know how to entertain themselves.

The doorbell rings, and without thinking twice, I get up to open it, running over the list with things to do before Sarah comes home, in my head. There is still so much to do around here… Moving Noa's buggy and doll out of the way, I open up the door; only to stare straight in Mandy's face.

She gives me a brilliant smile. "Hi."

"Hey," I answer, not really knowing what to think of her stopping by. Did we have a meeting I forgot about? But she's dressed in jeans and a sweater, not in her uniform.

"I'm sorry if it's inconvenient, Harm," she apologizes. "But I thought that you could use the Brighton-file for your case tomorrow."

That's thoughtful. Then why do I have the feeling that this is not just about the Brighton-file? Nonetheless, I step aside. "Come on in."

Mandy steps into the hall and looks around. "Amazing place, Harm," she says, impressed.

I give her a smile. "It's all right. It's better than our last place." That was a two-bedroom apartment, but that's not something she has to know. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"Uhm, are you sure? I mean, I totally understand if you're busy and everything." She runs a hand through her hair.

I shake my head. "No, that's fine. I was going over the case, to be honest."

When Mandy enters the living room, she looks in awe at the fire place. Seriously, what is it with everybody and the fireplace? It's not _that_ impressive. Emma looks up from giving Shireen her spoonful of dinner and looks at the guest. Before she can say anything, Mandy has drawn her conclusion. To her, Emma is my Sarah.

Emma smiles at her. "Hi."

Not that Emma really looks like Sarah, though. Her hair is black instead of Sarah's dark brown, and her skin is a little darker. Emma has bright grey eyes instead of chocolate brown ones. But that are all things Mandy doesn't really know. Besides, Emma is the only grown up woman in the house, feeding our nine-month-old, so I'm not surprised Mandy thinks Emma is my wife.

"Is that Shireen?" Mandy moves closer to the counter, where Emma and Reen are sitting and smiles at Emma. "She looks like you."

Emma looks at me and I shrug, silently asking her to play along. Emma nods. "Thanks. She has Harm's terrible timing and smile, though."

"Thanks." I bent over Reen's head and whisper in Emma's ear that Mandy probably thinks that she's Sarah. At that she laughs. After that, I move over to the fridge. "What can I get you, Mandy?" Then it hits me that I haven't properly introduced them. There's not really a need to, I think. Mandy already has drawn her own conclusions.

Mandy looks up. "A soda or something would be great."

While I pull out a soda, Mandy and Emma talk about Reen. Suddenly, Mandy notices Gabe and Noa in the yard. "Is that your oldest, Noa?"

Emma turns around. "That's Noa, yeah," she confirms.

Mandy frowns. "Who's that little guy with her? I thought you guys only had Noa and Shireen."

Rolling her eyes at me, Emma shakes her head. "That's her older brother Gabe. He's the actual oldest."

For a little while, Mandy looks at the two of them in the yard. "How old is Gabe?"

I set the soda in front of her. "Just turned six." His birthday was a happening. He didn't really want a party, but he wanted to go to the Air and Space Museum and then have dinner at McDonald's. So, that is what we did. We went to the Air and Space Museum and celebrated with the five of us.

Mandy is impressed. "You guys have been together for quite a while, then."

Emma and I look at each other and shrug. "Not that long."

Shireen gurgles and reaches out for her spoon. Emma hands her another and I move back to the dining table. Mandy smiles. "You guys really have an incredible place here. When I first drove down this street, I seriously had to look twice at the houses. It has to be amazing to have all this space available to you."

Wiping Shireen's mouth with her bib, Emma looks at me. She doesn't say anything, though. That's exactly what Emma thought the first time she came to visit us. Well, it's not my fault that Frank built a villa. To be honest, I have to say that I'm pretty happy that he did.

I don't respond to that comment and start to talk about the case. Mandy was lead counsel on this one, until Clayton Webb came around and recruited her for his latest mission. I'm just very glad it's not me or Sarah. His missions have a way of turning into a not-so-smooth operation in the end. But that is something Mandy has to find out for herself. Besides, Mic is coming with her. He should be able to protect her if anything goes wrong.

About forty-five minutes later, when the kids are sitting in front of the TV, waiting for dinner to be ready, Mandy says her goodbye's and leaves. Emma is leaning against the counter when I return to the kitchen. She arches an eyebrow at me. "They don't know that you and Sarah are married at the office, do they?" she asks.

I shake my head and put some of my papers away. "No. Should they?"

Emma shrugs. "It's not my business, Harm. They're going to find out sooner or later." She starts to laugh. "Wait until Sarah hears this… Anyway, I'm going to head home now. Paul is waiting."

I nod and wave at her. The first couple of days I let her out, but after a while she insisted that we could stay just where we were and let herself out. "Thanks, Em. See you tomorrow. And thanks for playing along."

Emma winks and waves goodbye at the kids. "See ya, Harm."

**_END FLASHBACK_**

Sarah is laughing. "Oh, I could just imagine that look on her face when she walked in. Must've been priceless."

"It's wasn't too bad," Emma admits. "I seriously trained my abs that day."

Yeah, I bet. She seriously had to laugh hard that day. The laughter gets interrupted when Gabe comes running out into the yard. He clings onto my leg and looks up to me. "What is it, buddy?"

"He's back, Daddy."

I frown. "Who is back, sport?"

And then I see it. In the middle of the kitchen is a figure. A man. How the hell did he get in there? He's going to ruin Noa's birthday.

I take a deep breath and swallow hard. Moreno's back.

* * *

**TBC... **


	31. Chapter 31

**AN: Sorry that this has been taking so long. RL has been hectic with my last week of exams coming up, and a lot of things that keep messing... Hope you don't mind. I haven't even been able to get something on paper for the past three weeks or so. Bear with me guys, the last part will be longer...**

* * *

Rabb Residence

Rosslyn, VA  
1632 hours local

Ellen's POV

I run up the porch, somehow seriously doubting that I'm on time. When I took the turn, a police car turned to go back to the station down town. Oh oh. I can't believe someone didn't say anything about this earlier. I can't believe nobody warned them.

The front door is open and I rush inside. "Harm! Mac!" Where are they?

They two of them look up when I run into the kitchen. "Ellen?" Harm sounds surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"You guys have to get out of here. Go pack your bags."

Confused faces surround me. Yeah, I bet. Nobody knows anything about this. And neither did I. Not up until about an hour or something. Moreno is even more dangerous than we thought he was.

Harm places a crying Noa in his lap. It's quiet around the house. Then it dawns on me. God damnit! Moreno already came by and Noa's birthday party was today. Shit!

"I'm not kidding, guys. You have to get out of here, right now."

Harm and Mac just about look at me, but don't say anything. They've got their arms wrapped around the kids, silently trying to comfort them. All right, that's pretty important too. But what I have to say, absolutely cannot wait. I put my handbag on the counter and look at the five of them for a little while.

Okay, this is it. They have to get out of here, and if they're not going to do it themselves, I'm going to make them. I'll explain later. Taking the stairs with two steps at the time, I get myself upstairs. Finding some overnight bags in the master bedroom, I throw some of Harm and Mac's clothes in, then move to the kids' bedrooms. Shireen's is the last. Before I forget… Toys. Some books. Gabe's notepad and color pencils.

When I finally get back in the kitchen, I drop the bags by the table and look at them. Harm finally really seems to notice me. If there is one couple that's devoted to their kids, it's Mr. and Mrs. Rabb. This is something else than Mr. and Mrs. Newton. Something completely else.

He looks from the bags to me and we lock eyes. "You weren't kidding," he dryly states.

I shake my head. "No Harm, I wasn't kidding."

Noa is still sobbing and has buried her head in Harm's chest. He softly strokes over her back. Gives me an expectant look. And so does Mac. "Well?"

Letting my breath out, I pull out a chair from the dining table and sit down. "There are a lot of things that you guys need to know," I start. "A lot nobody has ever told you, and because you have the kids now, a lot of things you have the right to know."

When neither Harm or Mac respond, I start to tell. That the kids aren't Moreno's kids; that he is just a little puppet in a huge play. That the kids are the kids of a terrorist, and that Moreno was only living with them to keep them alive. Nadine is not Moreno's wife, she's the terrorist's. No Harm, I don't know his name. I don't have that much clearance. How Moreno screwed up, and that said terrorist and his people are now coming after the kids. That they have to get out of this house ASAP, if they don't want to be killed.

For a while, all they do is stare at me. Yeah, yeah, I know it's a hard concept to grasp, but this is the way it is. I'm sorry. There is nothing I can do about it. The sooner everybody leaves, the better. The airplane tickets have been booked, bags have been packed, everything is ready to go. Yes, everything got cleared with your CO as well. Who was pretty pissed, by the way.

I can tell by the look in Harm's eyes that he's less than pleased about this situation, and that the little information I can give him, isn't doing anything to put his nerves at ease. As I said, I'm sorry. Nothing I can do about it. I usher them out of the house. Tell them that there will be someone at the airport to pick them up; that we'll be in touch somehow. But that it's time to go now.

Still confused, they pick the kids up. Gabe, Noa and Shireen. Who are being pushed around again. It's not fair to them. They haven't done anything. It's not their fault that they exist. It's not their fault that Moreno didn't do what he had to do.

Harm straps Shireen and Gabe in their seats and turns around to look at me. Mac closes the trunk and for a while we just look at each other. They'll be gone for a while.

"You guys really have been on a roller coaster ride for the past year or so, huh?" I say. "And this just added another loop."

Harm gives me a faint smile. Look at Mac, at the kids. "As long as I can keep them safe, Ellen, I think… I _need_ to think that everybody is going to be okay." Then something clicks in his head. "Is that why Moreno wouldn't leave us alone? Because the kids were his responsibility?"

It's the only logical explanation I can think of, yes. "I think so, Harm. Not that I know all the insight details, but I think so, yes."

Once again, they both nod. Look at each other. I swear, those two can communicate with their eyes. It's unlike anything I've ever seen. For a few seconds they just look. Then simultaneously make the decision that it's time to go. Both give me a hug and get into the car.

And while they drive away, I can't help but think that I never thought that taking care of three little kids would get them involved in this. The car disappears out of sight. I sigh and get back into mine. Say a little prayer for them. Hope that God will keep them safe. That they won't be found by terrorists. Please God, keep them safe. All five of them.

Please.

* * *

**TBC**


	32. Chapter 32

**AN: Yeah, I know, it's been a little while since I updated. Threw you guys for a loop, didn't I? ;) Anyway, here's the next chap. Hope you like it. **

* * *

JAG HQ

Falls Church, VA

0900 hours local

Admiral's POV

I walk into the conference room and look around. Two vacant chairs on my right; Harm and Mac. They've been gone since last Saturday and the last thing I heard was that they safely arrived at the safe house. I don't know how, I don't know when or where, all I know is that they are safe. At least for the time being.

Commander Jones and Commander Brumby have been debriefed this morning, and are now also back at JAG with us. For once, the CIA mission with Clayton Webb went fairly well. Nobody got injured, or killed and everybody is alive and okay. I sit down in my chair and put my glasses on.

"Good morning." For a while I look down at the files in front of me, then turn my attention to my people. Bud, Brumby, Mandy, Casper… "Can someone get Tiner and Gunny?" They want to know about what I'm going to tell all of them. I told Harriet over the phone this morning, when Bud walked in. She took the day off because she had to take AJ to the hospital for his check-up, and I wanted her to hear from me instead of someone else.

I can hardly believe that this happened to them. Their lives have been turned up-side-down in these past nine months. And I have to say, that Harm and Mac have handled it pretty nice. But I guess that you have to have a breaking point somewhere. And this might be it. For Mac anyway. Harm too, probably.

Ms. Harrison called me Saturday morning to tell me about what was going on, and that Harm and Mac wouldn't be in the office for coming few weeks. When I asked her why, she said that I had to call the deputy director of the CIA. Which is what I did. I mean it, I was _so_ pissed off. I seriously wanted to strangle the guy.

Tiner and Gunny walk in the conference room. Everybody is complete now. I heave a sigh and clear my throat. The soft conversation dies down. Everybody looks at me. As the Judge Advocate General himself, I have delivered more than one amazing closing argument; I've made more than a thousand announcements. Not all of them pleasant ones. And neither is this one going to be.

"As you've noticed, Lt. Commander Rabb and Major Mackenzie aren't present today. And they won't be for a while." I feel my heart beating in my throat.

Surprised faces surround me. "They've been brought to a safe house with the children last Saturday. They're currently under direct protection of the CIA."

"Sir? What happened?"

I repeat the story Ellen has told me. About Moreno; about the real threat to their lives. By the time I'm done, everybody has a worried look on their face. The expression in their eyes mirrors my own. For a moment, it's completely silent in the room.

"Sir, not that I…," Commander Jones starts. "I don't get it. Gabriel, Noa and Shireen are Harm's kids. Mac has Diego and Faith, right?" She looks around the group. "Then why are they gone together? Have I missed something?"

Mic speaks up. "Harm and Mac are the ones who are married, Mandy."

"How did you figure that out, Commander?" I ask.

"I saw them at the airport when Mac came back home from her TAD in San Diego."

Ah, that explains a lot. His whole attitude towards Mac had changed after she came back. I nod. "And Gabriel Diego, Noa Faith and Shireen Kyara are _their_ kids. Have been for about… ten months now."

That causes even more surprised faces. I let my breath out. "It's a long story. Harm and Sarah were assigned temporary guardians to Gabriel and Noa and got Shireen two days after she was born. To make a long story short, they got married, and have now full custody over the three children. They are going to adopt them."

It really was a stunt they pulled. I almost freaked when I found out that they were going to get married. But then again, I could've been expecting that one. Especially after I'd been observing them for the better part of three months. Harm and Mac are pretty unpredictable; you never really know what their next step is going to be. It's a good thing they're together. They look out for each other. Protect each other's sixes.

This time, I just hope it will be enough.

* * *

Undisclosed location

Somewhere in the US

1508 hours local

I sip my coffee and pretend to look at the newspaper. I'm not interested in the newspaper, though. I'm interested in the family across the street from me. They're about to cross the street. Mom, Dad, and three kids. They're the whole reason I'm here in the first place.

Tyler and Jahzara Montgomery. He's a pilot, works at the hangar downtown. Does some crop dusting for an older woman every now and then. She's a former paleontologist, but became a stay-at-home mother after the birth of their third child. They have three children: Benjamin, Romy and Noraly.

I smile and close my newspaper. Tyler scoops Romy up in his arms, and with Benjamin on his other hand, they cross the street. To Benjamin, Tyler is his hero. They are a blessed couple. Really attached to each other. That's what I've found out these past couple of weeks.

They've been here for almost five months now. The only thing that I can't find out, is why they moved down here. As far as I know, they had a great life back in Washington. There didn't seem anything wrong with them, there. Maybe they just needed a change of environment. Or did they want the kids to grow up in some fresh air, somewhere away from the noise and pollution of the big city. Who knows?

Leaving a bill on the table to pay for my coffee, I rise, pulling my jacket tight around me. It's getting colder again. Autumn has fallen in and the leaves have started to fall from the trees. Just a little while before the winter kicks in again. They stop to talk to someone they know from church. What's her name, again? Oh, right. Mary Wilkins. The kids adore her.

Benjamin starts to tell her a story, wildly gesturing with his arms. Romy, who is still being held by Tyler, has put her thumb in her mouth and rests her head in the crook of his neck. Little Noraly, who is sitting in the stroller, pushed by her mother, shows Mary her doll. Jahzara smiles and strokes over her head. The perfect little family.

At least, that is what it looks like on the outside. And up until a certain point, that is what Harmon and Sarah Rabb have. A perfect family. But things aren't as perfect as they seem. I'm just here to look after them.

Looking at my watch, I realize that my shift is almost over. Alan should be here soon. Sarah doesn't like it, that we're watching them every time. There is always someone watching them. 24/7. Orders from my boss. I wish I didn't have to. But the kids' father is anxiously looking for them, and I hate to admit it, he's moving in closer.

Sarah keeps pretending that everything is fine; she puts on her happy face when she wakes up in the morning. But it's not fine. Not with her, not with Harm, not with the kids. Gabriel misses his friends from school, even though he has made new friends here. I wish there was more I could do to help them.

As much as Harm tries to comfort her; assure her that everything will be okay, Sarah still cries herself to sleep at night. I honestly believe she has every right to. Five months isn't just nothing. You don't just adjust and move with your life. Especially not when you're undercover to protect three kids whom you love unconditionally.

Alan shows up in front of me. Offers me a cigarette. I bring him up to date on the developments. Not that there are any. It's been very quiet. And that's what bothers me. It's been a little too quiet. Nothing I can do about it, though. For now, I'm off duty. Time to move back to your apartment, Branson.

I say good bye to Alan, pull the collar of my jacket up, and with one last glace and the family, I move into the darkness. Until next time, Rabb family.

* * *

**TBC...**

**ps. If you guys have any ideas, everything is welcome. I have a lot more time on my hands because my summer break started!!**


	33. Chapter 33

**AN: I'm sorry that this piece is so short, guys, next will be longer. But my brain is a little preoccupied with a lot of other stuff and this was all I could come up with now. Enjoy anyway. **

* * *

Undisclosed location

Rabb Residence

0243 hours local

Mac's POV

I open my eyes, bathing in sweat, my breathing labored. Harm sits up next to me and cradles me in to his arms. Gently rocks me. "It's all right, honey," he softly whispers. "It was just a nightmare. You're just fine."

Yeah, tell my heart that. I'm not fine, and even though Harm has tried to comfort me and make me believe otherwise, it will be a long time before I'll actually feel fine again.

I can't believe we've been here for six months already. And they're not getting a damn step closer to catching whoever it is that they have to catch. I can't stand it. I'm walking around with the hairs in my neck standing up constantly; I can't let my guard down for a freaking single second.

Harm lays us back down, and strokes over my head. I hate to say it, but I think he's pretty used to the nightmares after six months. I don't skip them for one night. Haven't ever since we came here. "I don't know what to do, Harm," I murmur. "I'm so tired of this... thing. I want to go back home. I want my life back."

Harm stays quiet. He knows he doesn't have to say anything, because there is nothing he can do about this situation. Absolutely nothing. I wish there was. We both do. The kids are doing fairly well, considering the circumstances. Gabe... right, _Benjamin _wants to go back home to his own friends, and N... Romy misses hers as well.

I so have to get used to the kids having different names. Going undercover hasn't been the biggest problem in my life at JAG; Harm and I handled every time together and we did good. Great, honestly. But this is different. This time, we're not in charge. Now we're the ones who have to stand back and let the others do their jobs, without interfering.

And it's killing me. Not being in control. I keep on pretending that everything is okay, that I'm fine, that this whole thing is fine. But what if the terrorists do find us? What happens then? How am I ever going to protect my kids if that happens?

We stay silent. We both stay silent. Just try to feel protected in each others company. It's all we can do in these dark hours of the night. Tomorrow morning we have other challenges to face. Right now, we try to remind ourselves of the fact that in this moment, this small amount of time, everyone in the house is safe. There are no nightmares other than my own. Our one-year-old sleeps soundly through the night. Harm and I just lay awake and wait until the first signs of the morning creep through our curtains.

We've had false alarm twice. Twice! Branson, or Alan, or whoever was on duty in the middle of the night, would wake us up and they'd move us fifty miles east to another safe house. Where we'd have to stay for three days tops, until the so called 'threat' was over. Maybe that's why I'm awake. Just waiting for the alarm to go off, gather the kids and rush out of this house again.

It's probably nerves. A whole lot of nerves that don't know how to get out. I keep busying myself with the house, the kids and a million other things, but in undetected moments I find myself wondering… Wondering about what is going to happen to the kids once we have a _real_ threat. Wondering about what is going to happen if they're going to chase us all over the country. What will happen if there won't be any other place where we'll be safe? Will I completely lose my mind? Or will I keep it together for the kids, and only let myself go at moments that the kids are out of sight? Like now?

I shouldn't be this nervous over the whole thing, I guess. It's very likely that I'm overreacting. But this is my _kids_ we're talking about. My family. If I lose that… Then I know for sure that I'll go insane. That will be the downfall of Sarah Rabb, former Sarah Mackenzie. I don't even know how to deal with that in my mind, let alone that I'll know how to cope with it, the moment it really happens. _If_ it ever happens, that is. Not _when_.

"I'm sorry, Harm," I whisper, holding him a little closer.

The tone of his voice betrays his confusion. "You're sorry? What for?"

"For acting like a little girl. For being so damn scared all the time. For needing you so much."

Harm presses his lip to my scalp and strokes over my head. "Don't ever apologize for needing me, Sarah," he says. "Never again. I know that this is hard on you, it's heard on me too. It's okay to be scared. In fact, I would be surprised if you weren't."

Fact is that he actually means that. How did he get so understanding?

He tightens his hold on me. "I'm scared, too, Sarah. Probably a whole lot more than I let on. Scared that the CIA is going to screw up in keeping us safe, scared that their father is going to find us and I-don't-know-what to us… Scared that I won't be able to protect all of you and that I'll lose you… But if I dwell on that, I _know_ for sure that I won't be able to protect any of you. So I swallow it and try to look ahead. Try to hope that all of this will be over soon."

A tear slips down my cheek and I nod. That's probably best. Then why do I have such a hard time doing what he's doing? All I think about is how I'm going to survive the next day? Another tear finds its way down my face.

"Which doesn't mean that I don't live by the moment, or the day, because that's the only I thing I can do for now… But I try to think that after another day I, _we_, survived, we're a day closer to going home."

Home. The sound of that word is so sweet… I let my breath out. Harm's right. With every other day that we've survived here, without being found, or shot at, or whatever, we're a day closer to going home. I'll have to hold myself to that.

* * *

**TBC...**


	34. Chapter 34

**AN: Phew... Suddenly felt like writing, and there were three pages. I'm impressed with myself. ;-) This chap was really writing itself. Is not beta-read, so forgive the spelling and grammar faults. Hope you guys like it.**

* * *

Undisclosed location

Somewhere in the US

1030 hours local

"I'm here to pick up Benjamin Montgomery."

When I look up, I look into the face of a young man. One that I haven't seen before. "It's in the middle of a school day, sir."

"I realize that," he says. "But it's a family emergency and his father asked if I could get him and his sister Romy."

Every alarm in my head goes off. I don't trust this. Harm would never ask anyone else to pick Gabe and Noa up. Besides, the only one they have registered as emergency contact is Lara. Harm and Mac always pick the kids up themselves. I shoot a smile in his direction. "May I ask your name, then?"

"Of course." He's so sure of himself. "Seth Montgomery. I'm Benjamin and Romy's uncle." The smile he shoots my way, does remind me of Harm, but nobody of the other agents has told me anything about a certain Seth Montgomery in this little play, so I'm not going to let him anywhere near the kids.

"Let me check, Mr. Montgomery. Give me a second." With that, I turn around and walk towards one of the offices behind me, pressing the red alert on my belt. I know we've had false alarm twice, but this doesn't strike me as a false alarm.

Within seconds, Alan is on the phone. "Everybody in position, May."

"He's here. Wants to take Ben and Romy." I'm whispering, but I think that Alan heard me anyway. It took me a few seconds to recognize Luciano Fernandez. The terrorist we've been looking for the past eight months, is now standing just a few yards away from me!

With four words, Alan tells me that they're on their way. "Stall him. Three minutes." After that, he hangs up the phone.

Taking a deep breath, I get back to the reception desk. "Mr. Montgomery? Is there any particular reason why your brother couldn't pick the kids up, himself?"

If Fernandez really is as prepared to this as I think he is, he's going to have an answer to every question I'm going to ask him. He smiles and shrugs. "He had to rush home, so he didn't have the time."

That's a real lame excuse. Harm would _make_ the time to pick the kids up. Especially under the circumstances. "What about Mrs. Montgomery?"

Fernandez shuffles his feet and lifts his piercing eyes to me. "Ty had to rush home because of Jazz. As far as I know, the EMT's arrived there just minutes ago. Something must've happened, because my brother was in such a sudden rush that he didn't even really tell me what was going on. He just asked me to get Benjamin and Romy from school."

I narrow my eyes at him. Play it cool, May. So far he doesn't know that you're an agent, and that's the way it's supposed to stay. He must know that I'm trying to stall him, though. "All right." Running a hand though my hair, I look down at the papers in front of me and sigh. "The problem is, Mr. Montgomery, that you're not listed as an emergency contact of the kids. Unless Mr. or Mrs. Montgomery give their permission that you can pick the kids up, I can let you go with them."

Fernandez leans over to me. "Look, Jazz had an accident and Ty is rushing over to his house to be with his wife and youngest daughter. You understand that, don't you?"

I nod. "Of course I understand, Mr. Montgomery. Does your brother have a cell phone we can contact him on?" I'm fully aware of the fact that Harm has a cell phone, and that I have the number lying in front of me, but right now, I need to do anything to stall Fernandez.

He sighs and pins the bridge of his nose. "Miss Hill, Ben and Romy need to be where their parents are. Which is in the hospital. On their way to, anyway."

If I didn't know any better, I'd say that he makes a convincing case. And apparently, he's read my nametag. "I understand that, Mr. Montgomery…"

"Do you?" he asks. "Do you really?"

Suddenly, I'm looking in the barrel of a gun. Okay, stay calm, May. Breathe. I swallow hard and look up into Fernandez' face. "I… I'm sorry, Mr. Montgomery. I don't think I understand."

He snorts. "Of course, you don't. Benjamin and Romy Montgomery are going with me, Miss Hill. We can do that the easy or the hard way."

If my calculation is correct, the place is being evacuated as we speak. So in a little while, I'll be the only one in danger. I hope. I swallow hard again. "I really understand that they are ought to be with their parents, Mr. Montgomery, but the kids are my responsibility here. I don't know you."

Well, I know you, and I also know that those kids aren't going anywhere with you. I'm not going to let them go anywhere with you. You're going to have shoot me before that happens.

Come on, May, you had training. Let your training take over. You're in a hostage situation now. Play the part of receptionist like your life depends on it. Which it does.

"I'm going to need to contact their parents to see if Mr. Montgomery really told you to pick Ben and Romy up." Slowly, I stretch my hand out to the phone.

Now he presses the gun to my forehead. "No, you're not. This place is going to blow up soon, Miss Hill. I've got a bomb somewhere around here that I'm more than willing to blow up. Benjamin and Romy are coming with me."

My eyes grow wide. Of course. The familiar bomb. I take a deep breath. "Why are you so tenacious? I can't turn Benjamin and Romy over in your care. You're not an emergency contact. Now, if you let me call their parents…"

But he's not going to let me do that. "No. Tell me where they are."

Yeah, you wish. "I can't do that, Mr. Montgomery."

Where the hell are Alan and Paul? They should've been here by now!

"You can, and you will, Miss Hill."

Yeah, sure, make a rhyme out of it. Why not? Okay, so maybe the receptionist would've given up with a gun pressed against her skull. But I'm a little too down-to-earth for that. Sorry, Fernandez.

From the corner of my eye, I can see Alan. What the hell took him so long? I thought I stalled him long enough! But maybe that's just not how this Agency works. Too bad. Fernandez presses the gun harder against my head.

"You don't understand, Miss Hill. Benjamin and Romy are _my_ kids. Tyler Montgomery is not who he says he is."

Neither are you. "That may very well be, Mr. Montgomery, but _I_ have him registered as their father, and I'm not doing anything without his consent. I'm very sorry."

Come on Alan, I don't know how much longer I can keep this up. It's starting to get to me too, now. Move!

Finally Alan is moving into my sight. Thank you! He signals me to be silent. No, that's what I had figured. I take a deep breath. "I can't let you see them, sir. If they really are your children, you should talk about it with Mr. Tyler Montgomery."

Fernandez' gaze has turned to ice. "_Now_, Miss Hill." He shows me a small remote control. "Or this building blows up, and no one will ever see their kids again."

Very slowly, he starts to press the button on the small object and for a single moment I'm sure that I will die for the greater good. I close my eyes and try to remember a happy memory. But all of a sudden, Fernandez starts to scream and the pressure on my skull is gone. I open my eyes.

Fernandez is lying on the ground; a bullet wound gracing his side. The remote control has flown across the hall way and landed in front of Alan's feet. I let my breath escape. Other agents are walking in and take Fernandez into custody. Read him his rights.

"Took you long enough," I tell Alan.

He nods. "I'm sorry. It took a little longer for the silent alarm to work and get everyone out than expected."

No, tell me something I _don't_ know. "I'm glad we got him, Alan."

Alan gives me a small smile. "I know some people who are going to be thrilled to hear it, May."

Outside, I find Harm and Mac. With all three of their kids. Safe and sound. Mac holds Shireen close to her; Harm has Gabe and Noa in his arms. They look at me and Alan with a whole lot of apprehension. Yeah, I bet. We've had false alarm more than once these past months.

I look at Mac. "We got him. He won't do anything to you guys anymore."

There appear tears in her eyes. "Really? You really got him? That really was Fernandez in there?"

Harm silently moves closer to her. He doesn't dare to believe what I've just said. I bet. I would be surprised if he believed me just like that. "Harm, I've dodged a bullet. Pretty much looked death in the face to protect you guys, and I walked away. Trust me when I say that we have him."

His eyes lit up, but his face doesn't betray any emotion. "Does that mean that we can go back home, then? Or are there any companions we need to know about?"

Alan shakes his head. "As far as we know, he worked with Moreno. We have yet to find out why he let Moreno take care of his wife and kids. But he doesn't have any parental rights anymore, so I think it's safe to say that you'll petition for adoption the _second_ you get home."

Harm nods. "Damn right we are."

"Thank you," Mac whispers. For the first time in months I see a hint of a genuine smile on her face. "Thank you so much."

I grin at her. "Anytime, Mrs. Rabb."

Mac presses Shireen a little closer to her and kisses the top of her head. Then she looks up to Harm. "Are you ready to return home? To be 'us' again?"

Her husband gives her a full blown grin in return. "Lead the way, Marine."

And that's exactly what Mac does.

* * *

**TBC...**


	35. Chapter 35

**AN: Wow guys, it's been ages since I've updated. Sorry about that, but we had to deal with the death of a newborn in the family, so there wasn't a whole lot of time to write. Still isn't, not really, but I needed to. So, here's the update! Hope you like it!**

* * *

JAG HQ

Falls Church, VA  
0956 hours local

Harm's POV

Thank God for Saturday meetings at the office. The rest of the crew isn't here. Well, I hope not. Sarah and I came home yesterday, and the Admiral immediately requested our presence today. We told him that we were going to take the kids with us, and he assured us that that wouldn't be a problem.

So, here we are. The elevator doors slide open and we walk out. Shireen on Sarah's hand, Noa on mine and Gabe is walking in front of us. Our confident little guy.

"_See, I told you that everything was going to be okay, Mom," he said, when Sarah and I told him that we were finally going home. _He was so sure that we would somehow fix whatever it was that they'd done to us.

It's a bit weird to have a six-year-old telling you 'I-told-you-so', but he was right. Everything turned out the way it was supposed to turn out. No more threats. We're back to being 'us' again. We're back to being an ordinary family, just like every other family living down the street from us.

The Admiral is leaning in the doorway when we enter the bullpen. He looks at us and a slow smile spreads out on his face. It's the first time he actually sees the kids. It's been over a year, and he's never seen them.

"Good morning," he says. His eyes zero in on Sarah, who is just picking Shireen up. She looks a whole lot better than she did a few days ago. A lot of the tension is gone. Not all, but most of it.

Sarah looks up and smiles back. "Good morning, sir."

Gabe silently watches the exchange between them. He's way too wise for his six years. Or what's left of his six years. He's going to turn seven soon. This stupid undercover thing went on longer than expected. Sarah and I celebrated our first anniversary undercover.

The Admiral looks at me, nods, then looks at my family and smiles a little brighter smile. "It's good to see that you are still alive… You had me a little worried, though."

"Honestly, I'm not sure how we survived all of it, sir," Sarah says, running a hand through her long hair. "I'm just very, very glad that we did."

I have to admit that I'm so absolutely proud of her. She's had nightmares for close to a year and a half, and she bounced back in a few days. She's back to being the woman I love more than life itself. The one I fell in love with. The woman who looks like she can handle _anything_ life decides to throw at her. And I really feel that she really can handle anything.

The Admiral pushes himself off the doorway and leans down on his haunches. Extends his hand to Gabe. "You must be Gabriel."

Gabe shakes the Admiral's hand. "Yes, sir."

He's heard us call the Admiral 'sir', and he just adapts. "Well, it's very nice to meet you, Gabriel."

Gabe smiles a shy smile. "It's very nice to meet you to, sir."

Then Noa decides that she wants in as well. She let's go of my hand and steps forward. Sticks her hand out to the Admiral as she's seen her big brother do, and shakes the Admiral's hand. "I Noa."

I take a step closer to Sarah and wrap my arm around her waist. She leans into me as we watch the scene in front of us.

Surprised, the Admiral shakes her small hand. "Well, hello, Noa. I'm Admiral Chegwidden, your parents' boss."

Noa gives him a full blown smile. She's not shy at all. Not anymore. She manages to wrap everybody around her little finger within three minutes. And so does Shireen. I'm gonna have to lock away my girls in their teenage years…

Having talked to Noa for a while, the Admiral rises and locks eyes with me. "Why don't you guys come into my office? I'd like to hear the story."

Both Sarah and I nod and we and the kids follow the Admiral into his office. Gabe sits himself down on the ground, pulls his paper and color pencils out and starts to draw. I don't think that he'll ever stop drawing. He loves it too much.

Noa climbs onto my lap. The Admiral sits himself on the edge of his desk and looks at us. "Must be weird to be back," he says.

I laugh. "A little. Feels more like we took a very long holiday." We've been gone for almost ten months, but JAG will always feel the same to me. It kinda feels like home. So does our house. I opened the door with my key and entered the hallway, and knew that everything was going okay.

The Admiral wants to know everything. From how Ellen came to get us after Moreno had left on Noa's birthday party, to the false alarms we'd had, to Sarah's nightmares, to the part where May and the other CIA agents were finally able to catch him. And now we're back home.

The Admiral takes his time to process what we've told and he walks around his desk to his chair. Frowns. Thinks. Then he leans his forearms on his desk and look at us. "That's a lot you had to deal with."

"Yes, sir." Respectfully, that is the understatement of the year.

Sarah silently squeezes my hand. Somewhere during us telling the story, she took hold of my hand and never let it go. I softly squeeze it back. "We'll be okay, sir. Really," Sarah says. "We've come this far. I'm not going to say that this past years has been a picnic, because that obviously hasn't been the case, but we're still alive, and we're still together, and that is what counts most."

My wife the brilliant Marine lawyer. She hit the nail on it's head. We're alive and we're together and that counts. A soft smile spreads out on the Admiral's face. "That _is_ what counts most, Mac."

"Sir," Sarah starts, "there was something Harm and I wanted to talk to you about. Something that we'd wanted to discuss before this whole… mess, honestly."

The Admiral nods. "What is that, Mac?"

Sarah shifts in her chair and squeezes my hand again. "Harm and I both feel that we should be there for the kids, especially since Reen is still so small, and while being here at JAG… The traveling is terrible, sir. We don't know what is going happen, there's barely time to make arrangements for the kids, even though we have close friends who are always ready to help out…"

"What Sarah's trying to say is that we want to look for different billets, sir," I step in. "Not that we don't like being at JAG, but our main priority is our family, sir."

Again, the Admiral smiles. "I understand, Harm. I never really thought that the two of your would be staying at JAG forever. Especially not now you're married with three kids." He rubs the top of his head. "Get adjusted to 'normal' life as much as you can. For now, I'll do anything in my power to keep the two of you in town, and we'll look for other billets when you've settled back in. Is that all right?"

Sarah and I exchange a look and nod. "Yes, sir. Thank you, sir."

Twenty minutes later, we've got the kids strapped in their seats and are standing next to the car, trying to decide what we're going to do. Other than talking to the Admiral, there's nothing we had planned. There wasn't a whole lot besides clothes that we've taken back with us. Took care of that yesterday.

Suddenly, I see Sarah's lip pull into a smile. "What?"

"I know what we're going to do," she says. "Let me drive."

My eyes grow wide in silent protest. "Honey…"

But she insists. "Harm, let me drive. You're gonna love it."

Oh, well. It doesn't really matter anyway. I hand Sarah the car keys and walk around the car to the passenger side. I don't really care where Sarah is taking us. Anywhere will be fine.

As long as we go together.

* * *

**TBC...**


	36. Chapter 36

**AN: Okay, so I'm going to Italy for three weeks tomorrow, and I couldn't leave you guys hanging for so long, so I figured that I could write a little something... Yes, a little. I'll write a longer chap when I come back, I promise, but for now, this is it... Hope you like it anyway. ;)**

* * *

Rabb Farm

Belleville, MA

1335 hours local

Grams' POV

I'm standing in the kitchen when I hear a car pulling up. As far as I know, I wasn't expecting anyone. I dry my hands on a dishtowel and walk to the front porch. When my eyes settle on the car, the corners of my lips pull up.

That's my grandson. My grandson with my granddaughter-in-law and my great-grandchildren. My eyes travel to the sky and I say a silent 'thank you'.

"Hey, Grams!" Harm flashes me his famous grin as he gets out of the car.

I get down the two steps of the porch and envelope him in a tight hug. "I'm so glad you're safe," I whisper. "I'm so glad that y'all are safe."

Harm tightens his hold on me for a moment. "So am I, Grams. So am I."

Sarah gets the kids out of the car, and they make it over to us. And they've grown! Look at them! Gabriel comes over and wraps his arms around one of my legs. I stroke him over his head and lift him to give him a proper hug.

"Hey, Grams."

Even his voice sounds so grown up already. "It's good to see you, Gabe."

He grins. "Can I still play in the tree house?"

Ah, so he didn't turn into a complete adult yet. Thank god. It's a little too early for that. "It's still there."

And then Noa… Noa stretches her arms out to me. "Grandma!"

This three-year-old is as adorable as ever. I bet she can wrap everyone around her finger in no-time. "Noa!" She wraps her little arms around my neck and gives me a bear hug only Noa can give. "Hey, sweetie. It's so good to see you."

She giggles and gives me a kiss on my cheek. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too, Noa." I feel the tears well up in my eyes. Trish had called me to tell me what was going on and for almost a year I haven't heard anything from them. And now they suddenly show up at the door…

Harm has stepped up next to his wife and youngest daughter. Presses a kiss to Sarah's temple. Shireen struggles to get free from Sarah's grip and starts to protest when Sarah doesn't let her go.

I put Noa on the ground and stretch my arms out to take Shireen. I get an amazingly wide smile in return. "Hello, Shireen. You've grown, just like your brother and sister." Shireen reaches for my nose and starts to giggle. This little one isn't going to remember much of the whole turmoil everybody has been through.

When I look up, Sarah's crying. Harm still stands next to her, exactly where he belongs, and whispers in her ear. Tries to comfort her. Sarah smiles and wipes some tears of her face. "I'm sorry, Grams," she says.

"Don't be silly, honey," I say, wrapping my free arm around her. "You've got nothing to be sorry for."

Now the real tears start to roll. Sarah really starts to cry. I bet it's all the tension and the relief that needs to get out. "I'm so happy that you guys are home," I whisper in her ear. "So absolutely happy."

She nods, holds me tighter. Doesn't say anything. Harm has watery eyes as well. I bet he's been trying to stay strong for Sarah and the kids. He lets his breath out and look at me. Nods.

Sarah calms down after a while and sniffs. "Thanks, Grams. I needed that."

I smile. "How's warm apple pie?"

Her eyes lit up. "I haven't had home-made apple pie in a while."

Taking her by her hand, I take her into the house, leaving Harm on the porch to get Gabe and Noa. This girl needs a huge piece of apple pie and a cup of coffee.

Much later, in the afternoon, I find Harm on the porch swing, watching Gabe and Noa run around in the garden, playing tag. I carefully sit down next to him. He looks at me for a second, then turns his attention back to Gabe and Noa.

I just lean back in my chair and wait. I know Harm will start to talk, but he'll do it on his own terms, at his own time. There's no need to rush him, because that's not going to work anyway. Didn't work with his father; isn't going to work with him.

After a few minutes he starts to talk. "I'm still scared, Grams."

"Of what?"

"That something will happen anyway… That I won't be able to protect them after all." He shifts in his seat. "That I'll lose everything that I worked so hard for to keep safe…" He lets his breath out.

I pat his arm. "You're _not_ going to lose them, Harm. The threat is gone, the terrorist is locked behind bars, y'all safe. That doesn't mean that you're _feeling_ safe."

His eyes find mine and he nods. "Like Sarah said: we've been living with eyes in our back for a year… Yesterday we needed to do some grocery shopping and even back in DC it still felt as if we had to watch our every move."

"That feeling will fade out, eventually, Harm. You'll have to believe that. You'll go crazy if you don't."

Again, he nods. "I know that." He smiles as he looks at his kids again. "In a few weeks they'll be official Rabbs, Grams. Ellen called Judge Elfman as soon as we stepped off the plane."

"That's great, honey."

He grins. "Life took a real swirl these past two years, but it's a great swirl. Family is the most important thing in life."

Sarah comes out on the porch and hears him say those last few words. She smiles, comes over and sits down in his lap. "Totally agree."

Harm kisses her cheek and without another word, their eyes settle on their kids. Hands find other hands, intertwine fingers. Sarah leans back against Harm's chest and sighs a content sigh.

My mind drifts to something Barbara Bush once said: _To us, family means putting your arms around each other and being there. _

That couldn't be more true.

* * *

**TBC... See you in three weeks!!!**


	37. Chapter 37

**AN: Hey guys! Back from Italy and totally ready to start again! ;) Good news, huh? Well, here's the next chap. Hope you like it... **

* * *

JAG HQ  
Falls Church, VA  
1502 hours local

Mac's POV

Yup, we're totally back at JAG. Although the Admiral tries to be easy on us, he does have to give us _something_ now we're here. And boy, are we back.

First, we get stuck with a UA case. Stupid Petty Officer who disappeared and nobody knew whereto. Eventually, we found him. Dead. Murdered. Harm and I prosecuted the Lt. j.g. who did it. It was great to work together again. Loved it.

Everything is fine at home, thankfully. No major adjustment issues for nobody.

Ellen called yesterday, saying that Judge Elfman wanted to see us one more time so we could sign the papers that will make us Gabe, Noa and Shireen's official parents. They've tried to track Nadine down, but they haven't found her. Not that it matters, but still…

Sometimes I'm still afraid that Gabe will be affected by all this later in his life. He's doing great now, and I have the feeling that it will stay that way for a whole while, but sometimes… Shaking my head, I focus on my next case again.

"Enter!" I call upon hearing the knock on my door.

Mandy sticks her head into my office. "Hey Mac, how you doing in here?"

Mandy has been the sweetest girl since Harm and I returned to JAG. She's offered to take some work off our hands, but so far, we haven't called up on her offer. I don't think we really will. We can handle it.

I lean back in my chair and smile. "I've missed this."

"Right." Mandy rolls her eyes and plumps down in one of the other chairs. "You know, I can't believe that you and Harm settle back so easily. You guys have been gone for almost a year and you come back, get stuck with a UA case, and win it. And that were just the first two and a half weeks or so."

I start to laugh. "What, you don't like the competition?"

"NO." She starts to laugh herself. "I was used to winning my cases, here, and now JAG's 'dream team' is back, and I have to work even harder to win my cases. Can't say that I really like it."

Lifting my mug up from my desk, I take a sip of my coffee. "What can I say? Get used to it?"

"Doesn't seem like I have any other choice, no." Mandy grins at me. "Seriously Mac, how are you doing?"

I take a breath and let the escape again before I answer. "I'm okay, Mandy. Really. It's just that I've been living with a pair of eyes in the back of my head for a year or so, and I seriously had to get everything in line for myself… It's fine. I'm learning to let go of the feeling that I have to watch my every move… And to be honest, that's pretty liberating."

Mandy nods. "Of course it is. Anyway, I can imagine that it is. Can't say that I've dealt with anything like what you guys have dealt with, of course…"

When she realizes that she's babbling, she closes her mouth and gives me a sheepish grin. "Sorry," she apologizes.

I shake my head. "Don't be. Really, Mandy. I realize that it's a lot to deal with for everyone here too. It's not just that Harm and I got back and have to settle in, I do realize that you guys are walking on egg shells around us."

Mandy snorts. "Is it really obvious? We were trying to behave normal around you guys."

The only thing I do is arch one of my eyebrows. "Sure."

"Obviously not working," Mandy shrugs. "I'll tell everyone to go back to normal." She smiles and sits up in her chair. "So, what did I hear? You and Harm leaving JAG?"

She's switched subjects and I let her. Taking another sip, I nod. "Yeah. Harm's going to teach at Annapolis and I'm going to NCIS." That's what we decided on after deliberating for days. It wasn't an easy decision (anyone seriously thought that it would be? I mean, this is Harm and me we're talking about, after all), but this way, we both get to stay in the country. No more unexpected traveling, no more leaving the kids for an undefined period of time…

"You'll be missed," Mandy says.

"We'll miss you too." I smile. "But this is the best decision for the kids. For our family."

That was the last time I'm going to explain why Harm and I made this decision. Bud and Harriet guessed it after all that happened, the Admiral knew, and I think that both Mandy and Casper knew too. Mic got send back to Australia a little while after we went undercover last year, so he won't know.

"Of course it is." Mandy rises out of her seat. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

Looking over my desk, I shake my head. "No, thanks, Mandy. I got it covered."

"Holler if you change your mind." With that, she closes my office door behind her, and leaves me alone with my thoughts.

Once again, our lives are about to change. Not as major as they changed when we got three kids and married in about five months… This is just a change of job. I can _see_ Harm teaching military law and ethics at Annapolis. He's going to do a great job. And I'm going to switch to NCIS… It's a welcome challenge. It's going to allow us to have some sort of normal family life. Strictly regular hours from Monday to Friday. Perfect.

When we told Frank and Trish that we were going to do this, she was surprised at first. Thought that one of us was going to resign. Although that eventually might happen, for now we love being in the military and as long as we can combine it with our family life, we're going to stay in. Harm is giving us his wings, though.

That was _his_ decision. I didn't have anything to do with it. Well, I didn't push him to make that kind of decision. Really, didn't. When we were talking about the other billets the other day, he suddenly brought it up.

_Flashback_

"_Now we're talking about switching jobs…" Harm puts some papers back on the table and stirs in his coffee. Looks up to me. "I'm not going to do my quals."_

_I stare at him. "What?" _

"_You heard me, Sarah." _

_Oh, I heard him all right. Just not sure whether or not I _understood_ him. "You're not going to do your quals? Why not?" _

_He shrugs. "I'm giving up my wings. The changes that I'll be mobilized the next time we get involved in a war… It's too big a risk, Sarah. I don't want to give our kids the same childhood I had."_

_I swallow hard and eye him. He's too cool, too collected about this thing. He _lived_ for his wings. That was what he wanted to do ever since… since I don't know when. Probably since he saw his father is his flight suit for the first time. It's what he was born to do. It's part of who he is…_

"_But… flying is…" I run a hand through my hair, trying to collect my thoughts. Look at him. Frown. "Flying is part of who you are, Harm. It's what you were born to do. Every time we arrive at some carrier oversees, and you get the chance to go up in a Tomcat, that amazingly broad grin appears on your face… You love it up there…" _

_Harm reaches for my hand and squeezes it. "Not as much as I love all of you. Sure, I love flying, and it will always be part of me, but I can always take 'Sarah' up if I want to fly. I want to be here to tell Gabe to be a gentleman on his first date, I want to be for their graduations, I want to be here for their first dates, for the first time they fall in love… I want to walk all my daughters down the aisle, Sarah. And when we're old and gray, I want to sit on our porch and hold your hand, laugh at our great-grandchildren…" _

_Smiling he wipes a lost tear of my cheek. "I want to share the rest of my life with you, Sarah. I want to see all of our kids grow up. As much as I want to fly, I want to be here for all of you. If that means that I have to give up my wings, so be it." _

_I let my breath escape. "Are you sure about that, Harm?" I whisper. "Because I don't want you to give this up because you feel obliged to do so. You're giving up everything you've worked so hard for."_

_He shuts me up by placing a finger over my lips. "It's a small loss to everything I gain with it, honey. A really small loss." _

_Locking eyes with him, I read his eyes. Knowing my husband as I do, he sometimes says one thing and thinks another. But I can't read any regret in them. As much as I try to see it, I can't. He doesn't regret this. He is going to give up his wings. _

_Again, I swallow. Take a deep breath. "Okay. If you've made up your mind, which you obviously have, I'm not protesting. Your wings, your decision." _

_I get a full blown Flyboy-grin from him. "I just want to be here for the rest of our lives together, gorgeous." _

_To be completely honest with you, so do I. _

_End Flashback_

It's going to be weird, though. Seeing him without his wings. But he's right. It will always be part of him. He just won't do it for a living anymore. On one hand, I'm relieved.

Because that means he's going to see _all_ of our kids grow up…

* * *

**TBC**


	38. Chapter 38

**AN: Hey guys! I'm back. Things have been a little crazy around here, so there hasn't been a whole lot of time to write. Sorry about that. Hope you guys like this part, even though it's a little short. Let me know...**

* * *

Rabb Residence

Rosslyn, VA

0727 hours local

Harm's POV

I open my eyes and turn my head to Sarah's side. No Sarah. I frown. The covers have been thrown back, and the mattress is cold. She's been out of bed for a little while, then. Where is she?

The bathroom door is closed. Is she in there? I throw the covers back and get out of bed. Walk over the bathroom. Knock. "Honey? You in there?"

I can hear some covered up sounds, but Sarah doesn't respond. Sighing, I lean back against the bathroom door. It's not the first time that this happens. This is the fourth morning in a row.

After a few minutes, the bathroom finally opens and Sarah smiles a careful smile at me. "You okay?" she asks.

"Isn't that a question I should be asking you?"

She shrugs and sinks down on our bed. "I'm fine, Harm. Really," she adds when she sees I've arched an eyebrow.

I heave another sigh and walk over to her. "Honey, don't tell me that you're fine. You don't have to lie to me. Whatever it is, we'll handle it together." I take her hand in mine and give it a soft squeeze.

Sarah laughs. "I'm not lying to you, Harm. Promise. I'm fine."

Narrowing my eyes at her, I shake my head. "You've been throwing up for four days in a row, and you're still telling me that you're fine? Come on, Marine, you know that _I_ know better."

The door slowly opens up and reveals our three kids. I'm afraid that our kids have adapted to our time table and are awake at 0730 now. Come by our room at 0730, now, too. And that's only the weekends.

It's been three weeks since Sarah and I changed our billets to Annapolis and NCIS, and life has been great so far. No more unexpected leave and all that, and the knowledge that you'll be going home to your family is just great.

"Hey guys," Sarah greets and lets go of my hand.

At that, the kids move into our bedroom. Our Saturday morning ritual has changed a bit.

"Dada!" Shireen lifts herself up on the bed, and climbs in my lap. Gives me a hug only Reen can give me.

"Good morning, Dad." That both from Noa and Gabe.

"Morning, you two. Did you sleep well?"

They both nod and Sarah hands them a small box. We keep this one around for our morning ritual. We (all right, I) read Shireen a story, and Sarah occupies Noa and Gabe with a memory card game.

Today, though, something's different.

"Daddy, play with us?" Noa's big green eyes look up at me. Now, I can't deny that little girl anything, even if I really wanted to.

I must look a bit confused, because all three start to laugh. Shireen fills in as if she knows what they're laughing about. "You sure?"

Gabe tugs on my hand. "We're sure, Dad."

"All right." I scoot over with Reen still in my lap as Sarah spreads the cards out on our bed. I'm not all that familiar with the way our memory card game looks, but something's off. I just can't figure out what it is. This game somehow looks different to me.

Gabe is the first one to turn a card, and I see that Sarah personalized our cards. She put photos of us and the kids on them. She told me about the idea a few weeks back, and to be honest, with the new job and all, I kinda forgot that she had.

Gabe has two different photos, and then it's Noa's turn. She turns last year's snowman (and woman, the kids insisted) and Shireen with her sun hat.

Halfway through the game, something starts to add up. It has just been Gabe's turn again, and he turned a picture of Mom and Frank and a picture of the five of us, made at Harriet's party when we just got back from our undercover thing.

Just as Gabe wants to turn the card around, I lean forward and stop him. "Hold it."

He looks up, surprised. "What is it?"

I shake my head, and pick the card up. Now I look closely at it, I see that Sarah has taken a photo of the two of us with Shireen and she mixed it with a picture of the kids. The _three_ of them. Sarah cut Shireen's picture out, so that the only thing left is a white spot and there's a question mark.

When the realization sinks in, I slowly lift my eyes up to my wife. She smiles. I smile. My face breaks into my famous grin. "We are?"

"Eight weeks and counting," Sarah tells me.

Eight weeks and counting?! Why didn't she tell me before? "Eight weeks? You're telling me _now_?" I shift Shireen in my lap so that I can move over to sit next to my wife.

She shrugs. "Well, I wasn't sure myself until I went to the doctor two days ago. Give me some breathing time, all right? I would've told you sooner, but than my surprise wouldn't have worked."

I lift her face up to look at me, and kiss her on her lips. The thing I really would want to do is lift her up, spin her around and shout of the rooftops that we're going to have another kid!!

"We're going to have a baby?"

Her smile lights up her beautiful face. "We're going to have a baby, Harm. We are going to have a fourth kid." She says it in such a calm way, but the twinkle in her eyes betrays her.

"Gabe, hold your sister." Before Gabe has the time to respond, I push Shireen in his arms and push Sarah back on the bed. "A fourth kid? A real fourth kid?"

Biting her lip, Sarah can barely contain her laughter. She's probably as thrilled as I am. We're adding to the family! I'm going to be a dad again!

"A real fourth kid!" She brushes her lips over mine, and wants to pull back, but I lean in and deepen the kiss. She's isn't going to get away from me now.

I hear Gabe sigh. For a seven-year-old, he should know that his mom and I are like this. Sticky. Totally in love. I break our kiss and look over at Gabe. "Trust me, buddy, you'll thank me later."

He rolls his eyes in real Gabe fashion and shakes his head. "Sure, Dad."

I look at Sarah and laugh. A baby!

We're going to have a baby!

* * *

**TBC**


	39. Chapter 39

**AN: Phew everyone, it's been a while since I've updated this story... Sorry! Anyway, sad news. There are just a few chaps left for this story, so after three or four chaps, it'll be finished. Just so you know ahead. Enjoy this chap! **

* * *

NCIS HQ  
Washington, DC  
1603 hours local 

Someone in front of my desk clears it's throat and I look up. "May I help you?" I ask, a little annoyed.

The tall guy is in chivvies. Has never been here before, or I'd know, because he would be serious competition.

"I'm looking for Lt. Colonel Mackenzie?"

Ah, our fairly new staff JAG. The gorgeous Lt. Colonel. The gorgeous, five months pregnant, and very happily married Lt. Colonel. I swear it, if she was free…

I arch an eyebrow. "Does she know you're coming?"

"No."

In that case… The Colonel doesn't like to be disturbed, especially since she's been buried in paperwork for the past week. She even gets annoyed with me or Gibbs when we get into her office without a warning.

Rising, I signal for the guy to follow me. "This way." I'm going to have a blast seeing Mac kick his ass for showing up. "So, do you know the Colonel?"

The guy looks at me. "We've met."

God, what kind of answer is that? They've met… Why is he so vague? He either knows her or he doesn't.

"She hasn't been here for that long," I go on, "Just a few months."

"I know," he answers. He looks around our building. "We used to work together, at JAG. I changed billets around the same time she did."

Okay, so they really know each other. Kate passes us and smiles at the stranger. Why is he able to get a smile out of her, and I'm not? "Showing our new agent around, Tony?" she asks.

I sigh and stop. "Not this time, Kate. Ehm …" I now strikes me that I don't know the guy's name or rank.

He offers his hand to Kate. "Rabb. Commander Rabb."

"Kate Todd," Kate introduces herself. Spots the wedding ring around his finger and immediately backs off. "So, if you don't mind me asking, if you're not our new agent, what are you doing at NCIS HQ, Commander?"

The Commander shrugs. "I'm meeting your staff JAG."

"Colonel Mackenzie?"

He confirms it with a nod. "Yes."

"Does she know you're coming? From what I heard, she doesn't like it when people show up unannounced."

Rabb grins at her. "I know her, Agent Todd, I don't think I'll get my six kicked for showing up unannounced."

In that case, he really is in for a surprise. We say goodbye to Kate and continue on our way. "So, you and Colonel worked together at JAG, huh? For how long?"

"A few years."

And he's right back to the vague answers. Heaven, I'd be surprised if he ever gives a straight answer. He has to, at some point, right?

Turning a corner, I knock on Mac's office door. No answer. Okay… I turn around to Commander Rabb. "She's not here. We could check the break room…"

Without saying a word he follows me. Inwardly, I sigh. Can't say that the guy likes to talk a lot. "Are you here on business? If you're a JAG lawyer as well…"

He laughs. "I started out as a pilot, then became a lawyer and right now, I'm a teacher at the Naval Academy."

Okay, I hope that my face doesn't betray how impressed I am with that. The guy has _three_ professions? _Three?_ Pilot, lawyer _and_ teacher. Wow. "That's… impressive."

He shrugs. "Mmm."

I push the door to the break room open and my eyes fall on Sarah Mackenzie. And she is a sight for sore eyes. She's talking to her assistant JAG, Lt. Lucy Keaton. They're laughing about something. Look up when Commander Rabb and I enter.

Mac's eyes lit up and her smile grows wider. "Commander Rabb. That's a pleasant surprise." She puts her cup down on the counter and comes walking in our direction. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Commander Rabb smiles at her. "I thought I'd come see how my favorite Marine was doing. Steal you away a little early on this Friday afternoon."

Lucy and I look at each other. Huh? Mac is Commander's favorite Marine? She doesn't kick his six for saying that, so… What have I missed?

Our staff JAG smiles at that. "Really? And where were you going to take me, then?" She looks up to him, still smiling. Is she flirting with him?

The Commander wraps one arm around her waist, and rests the other on her expanded belly. "I got Casper and Valerie to baby sit the kids for the weekend. Thought I could take you up someplace nice…" He leans into her ear and the rest of the conversation is lost to my ears.

Looking at the two of them, something hits me. Of course. Didn't Ducky say something like that? Didn't he say that Mac only used Mackenzie for professional reasons? That she'd taken her husbands last name after their marriage? That name was Rabb…

The Commander is her husband. That's why he said that she wouldn't kick his six when he showed up unexpected.

Mac giggles and pulls back. "Well, if that is your plan, I don't think that I'm really going to stop you from doing it."

"I'm glad." He presses a light kiss to her lips and grins. "Go pack your things, and let's get out of here."

"Will do."

With another kiss, Mac entangles herself from his embrace and walks out of the break room. Nope, they're no strangers to public displays of affection. That's something that's very obvious. Commander Rabb has his hand on the small of her back as he follows her out.

Lucy and I look at them, then turn to each other and shake our heads. "Lucky lady," Lucy says.

"Lucky guy," I say.

Lucy takes a sip of her coffee and nods. "That too."

I lean against the counter. "What do you know about them?"

"Who? Harm and Mac?"

I nod. So his first name is Harm… Learning something new about people everyday…

She takes a deep breath. "Well, they've been married a little over two years, have three adorable kids, a fourth on the way, used to work together at JAG… Just moved to Annapolis, because they fell totally in love with the scenery there… Anything else?"

I gulp. Wow. Mac had _three_ kids and still looks like that? Even though pregnant, I have to admit that I've yet to meet a woman who is just as beautiful as she is. Although Kate comes close…

When Harm and Mac walk through our bullpen in the direction of the elevator, even Gibbs looks up from his desk. Kate smiles and waves at them, and Mac stops next to her desk, not letting go of her husband's hand. Winks at Gibbs as well.

"Everything is taken care of, whatever you guys find that deserves my attention, dump it on my desk, I'll find it." She offers us a full-blown grin. "Have a nice weekend, everyone."

As they continue walking, I see that both Kate and Gibbs have turned around to follow them. Gibbs grins and shakes his head, turning around to go back to work. Arches an eyebrow at me. "Never seen a happily married couple, DiNozzo?"

"No boss… yes, boss, of course." Busted. Obviously.

Kate smirks at me, as does Gibbs. "Go back to work, DiNozzo."

Before I do, I look up to the elevator again, only to see that Harm and Mac have disappeared.

Some guys really have all the luck.

* * *

**TBC...**


	40. Chapter 40

**AN: Hey guys! Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews. Really appreciate it. Here's the next chap! **

* * *

Holiday Inn

Laurel, MA

0756 hours local

Mac's POV

I lazily open my eyes and smile. Oh, this is heaven. It's almost 0900, I'm just waking up, lying in my husband's arms, in a hotel, with nothing to do today than trotting around in the centre of the town. Maybe I'll go swim in the indoor swimming pool of the hotel…

It was such a great idea of Harm to go away for the weekend. So sweet. We've been working pretty hard lately, and in between family and work, we don't have a lot of time for us. This is absolutely perfect.

Harm nuzzles my neck and presses a soft kiss to my skin. "Morning," he whispers.

"Good morning," I say. I roll on my back so that I can look into his eyes. "Sleep well?"

"I always do when you're right next to me." He grins, and caresses my belly. "How's our little one doing today?"

Intertwining my fingers with his, I smile again. "Still asleep."

Harm's been so absolutely wonderful since I told him that I'm pregnant. A little annoying sometimes, and overprotective, but overall he's just been great. He's everything I thought he would be, and more.

"Think this one will be less trouble than the other three?" Harm asks.

I arch an eyebrow. "This being the first real mix of you and me? I think that totally depends on how you were as a kid."

Harm grins. "Oh, I was the perfect angel when I was little. Never caused any trouble."

"Sure you were." I start to laugh. "No, seriously, Harm. I think that this one will be at least as stubborn as we are, as much a perfectionist as you are, but also just as charming as you."

"Please tell me that you haven't cloned me…" He kisses me on my lips before I can respond.

Breaking the kiss, I shake my head. "I hope not. I don't think that the world needs another Harmon Rabb."

"Does that mean we're not naming our son Harmon Rabb III?" Harm asks.

My eyes grow wide. "You're not telling that you actually thought about that, are you?"

Harm rubs his thumb over my belly and shakes his head. "And have him being bullied throughout his life? Thank you very much, Marine, but no. I don't think we should do that."

I let my breath out in relief. "Thank you."

If there was one thing I wasn't going to do, it was naming my son after his father

and have two Harm's in my house. Both stubborn, strong-willed, a pain in the ass sometimes, but also charming and completely loveable.

For a while, we don't say anything. Just enjoy each other's company as we do most mornings.

"Honey?" Harm says, after a while.

"Mmm?" I respond.

He turns to face me and smiles. "Have you given it any thought as to what you would call our son?"

During our last sonogram, we've found that we're expecting a little boy, and we couldn't be more thrilled. I know Harm didn't care whether it was a boy or a girl, but I was secretly hoping for a boy, and I got my wish. Again.

I look up into his eyes. "I have something on my wish-list, but we could call him anything… As long as it's not Harmon Rabb III."

"Tell me," Harm encourages me.

"You sure?" We haven't discussed this yet, although it's been running through my mind for a while. We didn't get the chance to name Gabe, Noa and Reen, so this will be the first kid we're going to name.

He nods. "Of course."

"Well, I always thought that Jesse had something to it. You know, not too long, playful… But that goes for Troy, Luca and Raphael as well."

Harm smiles down at me. "Jesse, Troy, Luca and Raphael… All sounds good. Don't you want to name him after Uncle Matt? If it wasn't for him we wouldn't have met."

I shake my head. "Nah. No offense, but I don't believe in naming kids after someone. A kid is an individual and should have his or hers own name."

For a little while Harm lets that sink in. "You're one special person."

"Why are you saying that?" I frown.

"Because you are," Harm states matter-of-factly.

"Okay." I squeeze his hand. "Anyway, what do you think? Did you even think about it?"

He grins. "Of course I did. There are lots of names out there that I think are great. Seth, Ethan, Hayden, Ramiro…"

"All sounds great, too," I say. We're going to have a problem naming our son. There are so many names out there that are great. That sound great. "What about Dwight? Or Aaron?"

"We could do that, too. Or Levi, or Milan…"

We come up with names for about an hour, and then figure that we should get up and get some breakfast. It's almost 0930 after all, and I seriously have to eat.

When I emerge from the bathroom, Harm looks up and gives me an approving glance over. I swat his arm and smile. "What is it with you?"

"What is with me?" he asks as he hands me my jacket.

"You always look at me like I'm wearing some three-thousand dollar designer dress instead of my jeans and sweater."

He tilts his head to the side. "That's because you just look great. No matter what you're wearing."

"I'll just take that as a compliment." I take his hand and drag him out of our room. It takes him just a few steps to catch up with me.

Leaning into my ear, he whispers. "It was meant as one." Then he presses a soft kiss to the skin just behind my ear and I giggle.

The receptionist greets us when we enter the lobby. Breakfast passes and Harm takes me downtown to do some shopping next. Which means that we'll be buying gifts for the kids and some stuff for the nursery.

We're having so much fun together and we're so totally at ease with each other that I just can't help but think that the saying really is true. Wedded bliss indeed.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *


	41. Chapter 41

**AN: Hey everyone! After this chap, there will only be the epilogue... This story is nearly finished now, and I hope you've all enjoyed it. Anyway, here's the next chap. **

* * *

Naval Academy  
Annapolis, MA  
1135 hours local

I look at the clock above the door in the classroom as everyone walks out. For some odd reason today seems to go slow. Awfully slow. I close up my briefcase, and decide that I'm going to get a cup of coffee.

My lips pull into a smile as I think about last weekend. I took Gabe flying, and he seriously just loved it. He starts to look more and more like me. If that was possible. I think I'm just rubbing off on him.

And Shireen, my darling little girl, who figured that she could swing in the rain… She was soaked by the time we had figured out where she was, and when I went to get her, she protested, saying that I had to push her on the swing. She warmed up afterwards, sitting in my lap for the rest of the afternoon, tightly wrapped in a blanket.

Noa had a play date with little AJ, and according to Harriet, Noa is a great help around the house. She wanted to bake cookies when she came home. Now, I'm perfect at making a gingerbread house for Christmas; it's what I do every year, but baking cookies is something completely else…

Eventually, I had to turn Sarah's couch towards the kitchen, so that she could give me and the kids directions (because when Noa wanted to make cookies, so did Gabe and Reen). Sarah's been on rest for the past two weeks. Nothing serious, but she has to take it slow. Doctors orders. The only thing that would slow her down.

Just a few more days, and it'll be her due date. And we'll be welcoming another kid into our family. I can't believe it's been almost three years since we got Gabe, Noa and Shireen in our lives. And all that just because we had to do a favor… I think it's the best favor I ever did someone.

I pour myself a cup of coffee, and think to myself that we have to call Ellen; see how she and Ted are doing. Yup, even Ellen got married not to long ago. She and her husband are running the foster home now.

"Morning, Commander."

I turn around, looking into the smiling face of another teacher: Hailey Benjamin. "Hey, Hailey."

"Time for your lunch break, yet?" she asks.

I shake my head. "Nah. This is just a well deserved coffee break."

Hailey nods. "Yeah, I know." She smiles. "So, how was your weekend?"

Pretending to think, I take a sip of my coffee. "Oh, as uneventful as can be expected with three kids and a pregnant wife."

"Uneventful is not a word I thought I'd hear."

"Nothing all that serious happened, really. We took it slow. Sarah's on rest, so I took Gabe out flying, dropped Noa at Harriet's and left Reen at home. Gabe loved flying, we made a complete mess of the kitchen while making cookies, and I had to get Reen from the swing during the rain yesterday, because she thought it was fun. Now we're really hoping she won't get sick. But then again, that's my life."

Hailey laughs. "Compared to that, _my_ weekend was uneventful."

I nod, taking my cell phone out of my pocket. "Rabb," I bark into the phone.

"Harm?"

That's Emma. "Hey, Emma. Is everything okay at home?"

I can hear her smile. "I think it's best if you come home, sailor."

I roll my eyes towards the sky. "Emma, hate to burst your bubble, but I'm in the middle of a school day here. I can't just drop everything and come home."

"If you want to be with Sarah for the birth of your son, Harm, I'd better get here ASAP," Emma says.

For a while I'm totally silent. "What?" Sarah went into labor? She can't. It's too early! "Sarah went into labor? She isn't due for another three days!"

Emma softly laughs. "Yeah, well, it happens. Harm, take a breath and come home, okay? I'll get Gabe and Noa from school this afternoon. You just go take her to the hospital."

I nod. Right. Of course. "Sure, I'll be right there." With that, I hang up the phone and turn to Hailey. "Could you tell Richard that my wife went into labor? I uh…"

Home. I have to go home. Sarah went into labor. Not paying any attention to Hailey anymore, I ran out of the break room towards my class room and get my stuff. Rush over home where I find Emma with Reen on her hip, and Sarah trying to breathe a contraction away.

Immediately, I start breathing with her and help her to the car. We lock eyes for a second and Sarah smiles. "Prep yourself for a serious roller coaster ride, Mr. Rabb."

And boy, did it turn out to be a roller coaster ride. Sarah breathes, pushes and squeezes my hand, curses at me for doing this to her, wants me close, then pushes me away again… All I can do is tell her that she's doing a great job, and that I love her…

Seventeen hours later, Dr. O'Brien looks at me. "Would you like to cut the umbilical cord, Dad?"

I give him a full blown grin in return. Of course I do. Our perfect little boy. Sarah is exhausted and softly squeezes my hand as she falls back into her pillows. "He's got strong lungs," she smiles, as she hears him cry.

I kiss her forehead, then her lips. "Strong kid, just like his mother." I kiss her again. "You did such a great job, baby. I'm so proud of you."

She nods. "I know. I love you, Harm."

"I love you more, Sarah."

About an hour later, we're counting the ten tiny, perfect fingers and toes on our son's hands and feet. Try to decide who he looks like more. He has my eyes, Sarah's dark hair…

We both look up when we hear a knock on the door.

"Mom? Dad?" It's Gabe, sticking his head into the room. His eyes relax when he sees us. He comes walking into the room, Emma follows with Noa and Shireen. He comes walking over to us and steps between my legs.

Emma sets Shireen on the bed next to Sarah and I lift Noa onto my lap. "Hey, guys."

Shireen points to her new born brother. "Hello, brother."

"He's small, Daddy," Noa says, looking up to me.

I smile. "Yeah, honey, he is. But he'll be bigger before you know it."

Sarah shifts in her position. "Well, everyone, this is your little brother. Kai, meet Gabriel, Noa and Shireen. Guys, meet Kai Raven Rabb."

* * *

**For the last time... TBC**


	42. Chapter 42

**AN: Well, everyone, this is the epilogue. This is it. End of the story. Thank you all so much for all your reviews, and encouragement, etc. etc. Hope you'll enjoy this part as much as you've enjoyed the rest of this story. **

**Ventje, this one's for you. I love you. **_

* * *

_

_Rabb Residence  
__Annapolis, VA  
__1758 hours local_

_Shireen's POV_

"_Hey, honey." My Mom envelopes me in a hug. "Glad you could make it from college, after all." _

_I smile. "So am I. Seriously, I thought Professor Walker was going to keep me there, was it only to annoy me." I take my coat off and throw it over the rack and dumb my overnight bag by the stairs. "Gabe and Noa here yet?" _

_Mom shakes her head as I follow her to the kitchen, where my Dad is standing at his regular spot. Right behind the stove. "Gabe called that he and Nessa are going to be late; you know how traffic can be this time of day. And Noa isn't coming until after dinner." _

_My Dad's eyes lit up when he sees me. "Well, well, the lost daughter has finally returned home." _

_I walk around our kitchen island to hug him. "Hey, Daddy." _

"_Hey, baby." He kisses the top of my head. "How was Philly?" _

_Pulling myself up on a stool. I steal a tomato from the salad bowl. "I'm still breathing. It's a great city, really, but I thought that Professor Casey could exaggerate a bit. I mean, we spent almost three hours with Liberty Bell. Not that I'm complaining or anything, because it's great for my history, but I was more interested in the Declaration that my parents saved about twenty-two years ago." _

_Mom and Dad grin at each other and then shake their heads at me. "You didn't tell him that, did you?" _

_I shake my head. "I wouldn't dare. Well, I haven't told him…"_

_Dad stirs in the pasta sauce, and arches an eyebrow at me. "Who _have_ you told?"_

"_Oh, only Mara and Tia, really," I shrug. "Maybe that some others know, too." _

_Before my parents can start to lecture me, my two younger siblings storm into the kitchen. At seventeen, Kai looks every bit like Dad. Same features, same eyes, same killer smile, as I've heard my friends say… _

_Shanae, who just had her fifteenth birthday, strolls in after him. For some strange reason, she looks like the both of them. Nae is really a mix between my parents. _

"_Reen!" Kai throws his arms around my neck and gives me a hug. "You're home!" _

_I grin as I wrap my arms around my brother's waist. "Hey, little brother." He's such a great guy. Total softie, just like Dad. _

"_Hey, Reen." Shanae kisses my cheek. "How was Philadelphia?" _

_And I tell the story all over again. About my two crazy history professors, Walker and Casey, about the tiny stunt Mara, Tia and I pulled, (we staged our abduction, and everybody fell for it), and about that awesome party Milo and Chase gave yesterday. _

_Then I listen to Kai latest song, (the guy is a singer/songwriter in the making, I swear), and Shanae uses me as a model for the dress she's making. The one I'm going to need for the Senator's ball in two weeks. That's what you get when your parents are close with the Senator; the whole family gets invited to the ball… Not that I mind playing dress up. _

_Gabe and Vanessa arrive right before we start dinner, and it's great to see my big brother again. They had to come from Belleville, because they're living in Grams' farm now. Dad tried to sell the farm after Grams' died, but Mom and Grandma Trish wouldn't hear of it, so now Gabe is living there with Nessa. _

_I look around the table and smile. This is my family the way I've always known it. Two amazingly loving parents, who are still totally in love with each other (and show it) after twenty years of marriage, a big brother and sister, and two younger siblings. _

_Gabe told me stories about what life was like for him and Noa before they came to live with Mom and Dad. He sometimes gets this distant gaze in his eyes, as he remembers what he had to go through the first five years of his life. He and Noa always tell me that I'm so lucky that I only know Mom and Dad as my parents. _

_And I am. _We_ are. I remember all those hours Mom and Dad held each and everyone of us, after Noa got diagnosed with cancer when she was fifteen, after Grams died, after all our broken hearts, when Gabe and Nessa got married, and when all three of us graduated... We got through it, all of it, and Noa got better, thankfully. _

_The doorbell rings, and there she is. Soaked from top to bottom. Hugs Mom and Dad, and then looks at me. "You got any spare clothes, Reen?" _

_I grin. Noa and I are about the same size and I take her upstairs to give her some fresh clothes. "You survived your first week away with David?" I ask, as I pull a pair of jeans out of the closet. _

"_It was an assignment, Reen, not a holiday." But she grins at me. _

_I shake my head. "Oh, for heaven's sake, Noa. You guys are co-workers, he's not your boss. And besides, even if he was, what are you gonna do about it?" _

_She dries her hair with a towel and kicks her pumps off. Falls on the bed. "Nothing, really. But right now, things are… complicated."_

_I sigh and roll my eyes. "Complicated? Dave's in love with you, you are in love with Dave. I don't see how that is complicated." _

_Noa pulls her sweater over her head and looks up to me. "Reen, just because you are in love with someone doesn't mean things are just simple. I've got a career to think of, and a million other things. I don't think that getting involved with someone is the wise thing to do right now." _

_I lean against the doorpost of my room as Noa changes. "Noa, if you're gonna wait for the right time, it's never going to happen." _

_Noa pulls her hair up in a pony tail and ruffles my hair as she passes me. "That's easy for you to say, little sister. You already got a boyfriend." _

"_Yeah, so? Like everything in my life is simple, or easy. Like everything in Quincy's life is simple or easy. Sometimes you just have to let things happen."_

_Again, Noa rolls her eyes, as we get down the stairs to the living room. "You should study psychology instead of history, Reen." _

_I shake my head and stick my tongue out to her. "Whatever." _

_Reaching the living room, I smell something very familiar. My eyes travel to Mom, who is sitting in the favorite chair, practically in Dad's lap. "You made apple pie again?" _

_She grins at me. "Yup." _

"_That apple pie is gonna be the death of me, someday," I mutter on my way to the kitchen to get a piece. _

_I already see Gabe with his camera. He smiles at me as I walk passed him to the kitchen island. "Hey, little sis." _

"_Hey, big brother." I look over his shoulder to the camera. "Snapping pictures again?" _

"_It's what I do for a living, Reen." He winks and shows me a picture. "Look at this." _

_It's a picture of Mom and Dad, just the way they are. Sitting close to each other, holding hands and this look of complete happiness in their eyes. It's my parents as I know them. It's the way they are, and always will be. No matter what people are going to do or say, this is how my parents are. _

_If there's one thing life told me, it's to cherish the people that you love, and hold them close to your heart, and absolutely don't take them for granted. Not ever. Always count yourself lucky, when you look over your shoulder and see people who love you and will stand by you, no matter what. _

"_Reen?" Gabe waves his hand in front of my face. "What are you thinking about, Reen?" _

_I shake my head and pour myself a cup of coffee. Then I look from my family in the living room to my big brother who is standing next to me. "Nothing. Just counting myself lucky to have all of you." _

_Gabe grins as he looks to the others in the living room. "We are lucky to have them, aren't we?" _

_I take a sip of my coffee and walk to the doorway of the kitchen. Then back at Gabe. "You know, I think I know the most important word in the world." _

_Gabe joins me. "Really? What's that?" _

_Looking at my parents, Kai, Shanae, Noa and my sister-in-law, Vanessa, I smile and nod to them. _

"_Family, Gabe."

* * *

**For one last time, review... **_


End file.
